Arcosian in Undertale!
by Razaraga
Summary: I was just relaxing, minding my own business, when I suddenly pass out, and when I wake up well...let's just say I hope I wont have a bad time. (Rated M for just in case) ((Disclaimer: Not a serious story, I did this cause I felt like it, if you want a serious story, pm me and we could work something out, but otherwise don't bother))
1. Chapter 1

I groaned, clutching my forehead in pain as I slowly got up, wondering why I was lying on the ground at all. As I slowly opened my eyes, I looked at my hand and jerked back in surprise, it looking like Friezas final form but with a black and red color scheme instead of white and purple.

"I… look really evil." I mutter to myself, feeling low on energy for some reason.

"Oh right...high energy drain, should work on that later but for now, I think I'll just take some ideas from him…" I muttered again, trying to change into what looks like Friezas first form, letting the strange knowledge I have in my head do most of the work, deciding to not question why it's there.

I looked around, noticing that I'm in a very familiar setting, and a VERY familiar couple of… people let's say are in front of me, one about to attack the other.

"I don't think so!" I shouted, rocketing forward, swatting aside the _pathetic_ little bits of energy Flowey shot at Frisk with my new tail, my newfound power making it them have about as much damage potential as a bullet against kid Goku, double checking for an evil presence in Frisk and finding one… faintly, barely even there.

"Little flower, I don't think that's wise… I suggest you leave." I told flowey, glaring at it. He looks mad, but he does leave, just as a fireball lands where he was.

"What a terrible creature, torturing two, innocent youths." I heard her say, before looking up at her, a little annoyed since I was taller in my human form.

"I could of taken him." I said, crossing my arms, absentmindedly feeling a rather decent compared to this form power coming from all around, assuming it to the the annoying barrier that's keeping all the kind monsters down here.

"What are you names, my children?" She asked, looking down at us and smiling.

"I'm Raz, this is my friend." I paused for a second, looking down slightly at the child to continue.

"Frisk." They muttered, almost too quiet to hear, obviously not liking to talk too much.

"Follow me children, I will lead you somewhere safe." She told us, turning around and leaving, not giving us a chance to respond.

"So… you done this before?" I asked them, looking down at there surprised look, and grinning at it.

"Yeah… I can save the one you can't, probably so if you go full pacifist then I'll handle the rest." I told them, a bit of hope appearing in their eyes.

"Now, let's get this thing done with, shall we?" I asked them, grinning. They nodded, and we went off to follow Toriel.

* * *

We did the whole tutoriel 'puzzels' and 'fights', them being overly simple with our foreknowledge, me casually deflecting attacks aimed at Frisk whenever I needed to.

"So…" I started, us almost being at new home. "What do ya think of it down here so far?" I asked them, still not sure of the gender of my new friend. They looked up at me and give me a thumbs up, smiling.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you a boy, girl, or just kinda eh?" I asked them, shaking my hand in the 'so so' motion at the last bit.

They held up three of their fingers, showing me they chose the third choice, though I sensed something off about it.

"You're just choosing that to mess with me aren't you?" I asked them, smirking at the little giggle they gave, acting innocent.

"I guess I can deal with it for now, I'll just call you they till you tell me your gender." I said, shrugging, not really caring if they told me or not.

"My that took longer than I thought it would." I heard Toriel suddenly, just noticing where we were. She took her phone out, presumably to call Frisk, because I have no pockets. Noticing us, she immediately came over,

"Oh dear, how did you get here, my children?" She asks, walking up to us. "Are you hurt at all?"

She looked at me that time, since I was the one out of the two of us that actually spoke. "Nah, I deflected anything anyone sent at us mom, we're fine." I told her, grinning up at her.

"I am just glad you are alright." She says, looking relieved. "Now come, I have a surprise for you."

I grinned more, looking down at Frisk, noticing the knowing look in there eyes. "Lead the way mom." I told her, taking one of her hands when she held it out, Frisk taking the other.

She led us inside, showing us to our room, that only had one bed. "I can sleep on the floor if you give me a blanket." I told Toriel, looking up at her.

"No need my child." She says, smiling down at me. "I have a spare mattress." This would of surprised me, but I just took it as being a difference in this timeline. She got the spare mattress, tucking us both in, before she left, probably assuming we'd be exhausted from the day we had.

"Well, night Frisk, see you in the morning." I called out to my new sleeping 'sibling' really just rolling with how this world seems to be going so far, falling asleep myself.

* * *

I smelt something delicious as I woke up, looking to where Frisk fell asleep to see that they were gone and there was a piece of pie for me by my bed.

I ate it all in one bit, enjoying it… for all of one second, before pain wracked my body, a foreign energy trying to destroy my Ki, and failing but still causing me pain. I screamed in pain, inwardly feeling my Ki seem to… adapt, making some of the new energy, letting it exist next to it. I didn't notice I was being shaken until the pain went away, looking around blearily, and noticing my new family looking at me with worry evident on there faces.

"I-i'm okay… something strange happened with the pie though." I stuttered a little, still getting over the pain.

"Oh, my child are you sure you are alright?" Toriel asked, sounding extremely worried for me.

"Yeah." I said, sitting up, before getting a random idea. "Hey mom, could you teach me some magic?" I asked her, having an idea that's what the strange new energy inside me is.

She seemed surprised at my random question, blinking a couple of times, before smiling. "Of course, my child." She said, practically beaming at me.

[A/N Hey, people random new stories, gonna be making a few of these so that, as I get ideas for them, I can make them. So, expect random stories popping up, don't worry I won't be putting any for adoption, I just… well I focus better with distractions if that makes any sense.]


	2. Chapter 2

We walked through the forest, it being only a little cold for me but, as I looked at Frisk, I noticed them shivering a little. Deciding to practice a little of what mom taught me, I use a little of my magic to make some fire and had it float in front of Frisk, keeping them warm.

As we walked, I felt like something was watching us, or rather someone, having a good guess who said someone was. "Hey Frisk, shouldn't we be meeting somebody soon?" I asked them, my face neutral.

It took them a second to realise what I was implying, before they smiled and nodded. We walked over the branch in the middle of the path, hearing a snapping sound shortly after.

I spun around, in a protective stance as I looked around, trying to find who caused the branch to break, but seeing no-one, I relaxed, continuing to walk with Frisk.

Feeling a sudden spike of energy coming towards us, I threw Frisk ahead, turning around just in time to block the blast that was sent at me, not doing anything more than annoying me slightly, and kicking up some dust.

I saw a certain punny skeleton in front of me when the dust vanished, his eye glowing. "Hey, why are you attacking me? I haven't done anything!" I shouted at the skeleton, slightly confused. He didn't respond, instead charging another gaster blaster.

"Two can play at that game." I mutter, charging my own attack in my hand. We both fired at the same time, the blast meeting in the middle, doing a typical DBZ ki blast 'struggle', though it wasn't really a struggle as I stood there casually holding his blast back with my own, a grin on my face.

"Well, it seems we are at a stalemate here." I said, still grinning. "You can't get past my blast, but I can't really advance mine without killing you, and if I wanted you dead, you would be."

"well, then." the skeleton said, his grin seeming to widen. "I guess that means this battle needs to FREEZE so we can have a chat. Can't ICE a little kid *referring to Frisk*, now can i?"

I stood there for a couple seconds, processing this, before I cut off my beam as he did, laughing. "O-okay… I think I walked into that one." I said a smile on my face as I let out a couple more chuckles.

"You two look pretty CHILLED to the BONE." the skeleton said. "I'll have to take you guys to Grillby's to warm up after we see my bro. I'll just have the BARDOCK my tab again."

"All the jokes were made." I said, laughing again. "Let's go see your brother then, you got a lamp for me to hide behind?" I asked him with a grin.

"You sure know a lot about the timelines, kid(?). The skeleton said, his grin shrinking the tiniest bit. "I think i'll have to keep an EYE SOCKET on you."

"Don't worry about, let's just say I have a little foreknowledge and leave it at that." I told the skeleton, holding my hand out for a handshake. "Now I think proper introductions are in order don't you?"

"The name's Sans." The skeleton, Sans, said, grabbing my hand. "Sans the Skeleton."

"I'm Raz, sorry but there's no pun in my name." I said, grinning.

"And you and i have met before." Sans said, looking at Frisk. "Been a while kid. Sometimes good. Others bad. What is it this time?"

Frisk looked at Sans and gave him a thumbs up, smiling at the skeleton man(?).

"Good to know." Sans said, patting Frisk on the head. "i won't have to dunk you unless we play basketball with Undyne."

"So, shall we go through the usual or are we changing it up a little?" I asked them as we walked across the bridge.

"I was thinking" Sans said, his hands in his pockets. "We could see Papyrus and PUZZLE him with you guys' skills. Then we head to Grillby's and chow down."

"Sounds fun… though now that I think about it I wouldn't need to hide, I think we could pass me off as a monster to most of the UnderGround." I said, thinking out loud.

"well, then." Sans said, chuckling. "Undyne won't be a problem for you. But, there's still the matter of Dr. Who over there *points at Frisk* and their own survival."

"Hey, did Frisk ever tell you their gender?" I asked the skeleton as we got to the area Papyrus shows up in/

"Nope." Sans said, shrugging. "Kid must notta been comfortable with it. They'll probably open up to someone they really trust. That probably wouldn't be me."

"So… I won't be finding out for a while then… it's gonna bug me till I know." I said sighing as Frisk went behind the lamp.

Suddenly, a skeleton taller than Sans (at least twice as tall) walked onto the scene, wearing a suit that covered his bones and had a scarf cape combo. He looked at Sans and me, walking over to Sans and making an angry face.

"SANS!" he shouted, putting his hands on his hips. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WAITING AT YOUR POST FOR HOURS FOR YOU TO SHOW! HAVE YOU BEEN NAPPING?"

"Nah, he was wandering, met me while I was walking around in the forest." I told the taller skeleton, pointing behind me towards the forest.

"YOU LAZYBONES!" the skeleton shouted. "IF I WERE UNDYNE I'D BREAK YOUR SPINE. BUT, I'M NICER, SO I'LL PUNISH YOU BY MAKING YOU SOLVE PUZZLES WITH ME AND THIS-ERM, WHAT ARE YOU?"

"An arcosian." I told the taller skeleton, smiling in amusement at the situation.

"THAT'S FUNNY!" Papyrus said. "I'VE NEVER HEARD OF ONE OF THOSE! YOU MUST HAVE COME HERE TO MEET THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND BECOME BEST FRIENDS WITH HIM!"

"Yep, no other reason." I said, playing along with what he thinks.

"FANTASTIC!" Papyrus shouted, striking a pose. "I SHALL GRANT YOU THE HONOR OF BEING BEST FRIENDS WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Cool… now about the puzzles?" I reminded him, still smiling in amusement.

"RIGHT!" Papyrus said, striking a pose. Frisk giggled from behind the lamp, catching Papyrus' attention. The tall skeleton looked behind the lamp to see Frisk, who looked up at him and waved.

"HELLO, SMALL HUMAN." Papyrus said, waving. "I SEEM TO REMEMBER YOU FROM SOMEWHERE."

Frisk smiled, shrugging innocently.

"WELL, THEN." Papyrus said, standing in his pose again. "I'M OFF TO FIX MY PUZZLES. SANS, IF ANY HUMANS COME BY, LET THEM COME AND TRY TO SOLVE MY PUZZLES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST CALIBRATE THEM FOR MAXIMUM EFFECTIVENESS!"

"Did… he really just ignore the fact that Frisk is human?" I asked Sans as we watched Papyrus leave.

"It'll hit him later." Sans said. "He's a bit THICK SKULLED at times, but he's the best bro around."

"Fair enough, let's go now shall we?" I asked both of them, amused that Papyrus didn't notice Frisk was human immediately.

Frisk nodded, following behind us as we walked through the snow.

"So" Sans asked me, curious. "How'd you end up in the Underground? I know the kid's story, the bad and the good, but you're still an unknown."

"I… don't actually know, I just kinda woke up about a little before Frisk was attacked by a flower, a very very weak flower that's attacks were easily deflected." I told the skeleton, shrugging.

"Oh" Sans said, growling a little. "That fucker. Yeah, me and him had our bouts in the past. Let's just say there's a reason he won't leave those Ruins very often."

"You gave him a bad time?" I asked the skeleton, 'guessing' the reason.

"Heh." Sans said, chuckling. "That's the understatement of the century."

"I… expected more encounters." I said suddenly, noticing that we hadn't been 'attacked' by any random monsters.

"They know you won't do anything stupid as long as i'm here." Sans said, his tone a little more serious. "'Cause if ya did, you'd be BONED."

"Fair enough." I said shrugging, before looking around and noticing we were in the area where Sans and Papyrus originally spin around after seeing Frisk. "Huh… I need to pay attention to my surroundings more…"

"AHH!" Papyrus said, walking over. "THE GUESTS HAVE ARRIVED. NOW WE SHALL PREPARE TO COMMENCE THE PUZZLE SOLVING!"

"Alright, bring on the puzzles then!" I said, actually a little excited.

"GET READY, ARCUSION!" Papyrus said, chuckling. "FOR THESE ARE THE MOST COMPLEX AND CHALLENGING PUZZLES YOU'VE EVER FACED!"

I sweatdropped at how he messed up my new races name, deciding to ignore it this time, I got ready for the Puzzles.

When we got to the Puzzles, Papyrus went into an explanation about how the puzzles worked and Frisk and I listened with mock awe (we'd heard the explanation before, but we had to act surprised at the complexity).

After two puzzles of switching Xs to Os, we made it to a bridge that was sealed off with another puzzle. I tried to solve the puzzle quickly, Frisk watching my many attempts (that damn ice is too slippery), most of which involved me falling off, we (I) solved the puzzle, sliding through the trees.

* * *

After solving a few more similar puzzles, we got to the bridge puzzle area. "Hey Frisk, why don't you go ahead to the other side, I actually want to try this bridge puzzle thing."

Frisk nodded and walked across the bridge, sliding through the snow. When they came out on the other side, I began to solve the puzzle.

After nearly losing several body parts to the different obstacles Papyrus had placed in the puzzle, I made it to the other side, pretty much unharmed.

"Well… that was more fun than I thought it'd be." I said, stretching a little.

As we walked into Snowdin, Frisk pointed to Grillby's, rubbing their stomach.

"You hungry? Well good thing Sans offered to pay then." I said grinning as we walked into Grillby's.

As we entered, Sans was there, turning and waving at us. We walked past this bunny (only looking at his head, he looked like that stupid pink thing Greymon from Digimon evolved from) who was drunk off his ass. We sat next to Sans, who gestured to the bar seats.

"So Sans, how are ya?" I asked, absentmindedly waving my tail a little.

"Well" Sans said. "Let me tell ya a TAIL. On second thought, i'm too lazy. Come on and order something."

"I would… but last time I ate monster food I went through a lot of pain from the magic integrating into me." I told the skeleton, frowning a little.

"Hmm." Sans said, thinking. "It could be an immunity sort of thing. You might just have to eat enough with a low enough Ki that the two won't mix. Try shifting to your first form."

"I… forgot to change back into my first form… I feel stupid now… now wonder my Ki was draining so fast…" I muttered, slightly annoyed at myself as I shifted into my first form.

I ate the burger that Grillby placed in front of me, enjoying it. Surprisingly, the pain was lessened by a lot. It was still there, but I was quickly getting used to it.

"I wonder… if I ate food a bunch of different monsters made, would I get there magic abilities?" I asked out loud, noticing the fire magic in me get… easier to do.

"Hmm." Sans thought, his tone serious, yet not threatening. "That might be an idea. But, the problem is, your body might not adapt to all magic. You may have eaten something from Tori, but that's fire magic still. Not sure if you can handle it. I have a theory that maybe if you eat food from a certain type quickly and you utilize the magic of it, then you might get it. But, if you don't, it'll go away forever."

I simply let my jaw drop at the slew of information coming from Sans' mouth. Closing my mouth, I played with my upgraded fire magic a little, weaving it in-between my fingers. "You think I could manage to get you to make me something? Your powers are really cool from what I remember." I asked the skeleton, not really expecting anything.

"You kiddin' me?!" Sans said, laughing. "My food's worse than Papyrus' food. Why do you think i eat here all the time?"

"Hey, I don't have to like the food, I just need to eat it… I think." I said, shrugging.

"It matters if ya die." Sans said. "Plus, i can't just whip that stuff out anytime. It's a bit unstable and i have to seal it deep, so even if i made you food, you'd get my standard magic."

"Oh well, was worth a shot I guess, I know Papyrus will more likely than not make some food for us as soon as we get to your house, so I can just get the standard from him." I shrugged again, not really minding not having the special magic.

"Still gotta survive the food, kid." Sans said, grinning again.

"I could always say that Arcosians are great at making food and have him not make the food in a way the every health inspector ever would ban him from cooking." I said, thinking aloud again.

"Well, my advice for you" Sans said, chuckling. "Would be to recommend him the ingredients and let him make it himself."

"So… just tell him to not use glitter and the un-edible stuff he puts in it and I should be fine?" I asked, grinning a little.

Frisk nodded, knowing from experience how Papyrus' cooking was.

"Well… should we just get it over with or is there anything else one of you wants to do first, I'm not in any rush to really do anything." I asked them both, being done with my food.

"Nah" Sans said, shrugging. "Unless you count meeting Papyrus for your 'battle', then you guys are free to go."

"But" he said, mostly to Frisk, his pupils disappearing. "i'll be watching. I see one hint of red eyes on you, kid, and, well, you know the bit."

"Not that you would." he said, his tone returning to its normal tone. "I figured i'd make it clear in case certain entities are listening."

"Don't worry, I can sense the 'certain entitie' and it seems… dormant for now at least." I told the skeleton, hoping it would put him at ease a bit, before I remembered something. "Hey… you got a mirror that I could check my eye color in, I want to be sure of something."

"yeah, sure." Sans said. "Back at my place. If you don't know where it is, Frisk can show ya."

"Well, lead the way then." I told Frisk, standing up and stretching.

They led me to Sans' house, pointing toward it when we reached it.

"Wait… isn't usually locked until after the whole Papyrus thing happens?" I asked them, looking down at them.

Frisk shrugged, pulling a key out of their pocket, the key to Sans and Papyrus' house. I looked at the kid in surprise.

"Damn, kid." I said, chuckling. "You're good."

Frisk shrugged again, pushing the key into the lock and turning it.

"Now… where's the mirror?" I asked them, looking around.

Frisk points to the mirror on the wall. I go up to it to notice something off. My eyes are hazel, the color I had before being in the underground. "Huh… neat." I mutter to myself, smiling slightly.

Frisk looks at themselves in the mirror, checking for cuts or bruises, finding none. They sure are one tough kid (then again, we didn't encounter anything-i wonder if Sans was really serious about that whole thing where they wouldn't mess with us since he was with us-could he have meant that Frisk being with a monster that seemed powerful would scare them from trying to take their SOUL?).

"Well… let's go see Papyrus now, shall we?" I faux asked Frisk, grinning.

Frisk nodded, rubbing their hands together with excitement (or was it cold?).

"Let's go then, here I'll make you another fire to keep you warm." I said, doing so and having it float around Frisk.

The two of us walked outside, heading toward where we would encounter Papyrus. The area around us got really foggy, preventing us from seeing nearly anything except shadowy shapes.

"It got really foggy, really fast." I said, trying to see through the fog.

Frisk nodded. I guess they expected it. Suddenly, we saw a shape in the fog, taller than us and, striking a pose?

"GREETINGS, ARCUSHION!" came the voice of Papyrus. "AND, LITTLE HUMAN AS WELL!"

The fog lifted to reveal Papyrus, staring at us. He looked at Frisk for a second, thinking.

"OH!" Papyrus shouted. "YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! YOU MAY HAVE FOOLED THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT NOW I WILL CAPTURE YOU!"

"Alright Frisk, you know the drill by now, I'll block you try to SPARE, got it?" I asked them, grinning, being ready for this 'fight'. Suddenly, I sensed a certain dark entity flare up, Frisk gasping in surprise.

" **Sorry."** the voice coming from Frisk wasn't their own. " **I'm not the 'sparing' type. I don't back down from a fight like some pathetic weakling."**

"Papyrus, we'll have to put this battle on hold, go get Sans NOW!" I shouted to the skeleton, getting ready to hold back the demon.

" **Oh, please"** 'Frisk' said, chuckling. " **If you think that bag of bones is powerful enough to stop me, then you definitely don't have a chance."**

"No, I just didn't want any collateral damage, I could destroy this world right now if I wanted to, but he's the scientist so either till Frisk gets control again, or he finds a way to suppress you, you're stuck in this FIGHT." I told the demon, grinning cockily.

' **heh.'** 'Frisk' said, chuckling. " **That's funny. So could i. But, i've seen it done better. While you can destroy this world and leave debris, i could do it and leave absolutely...no...trace.**

"You forget, demon you need to get to LV 20 to do that, your only at LV 1 right now, and well if you'd CHECK me, well you'll see why you won't win, even if I have to make you LOAD." I said, not worried at all about being killed.

" **trust me"** the demon said, grinning. " **If this stupid kid hadn't weakened me severely by being all nice to every fucking monster for so many runs, not even a GOD could stop me. You'd be wise not to cross me."**

"Funny, a form I could get is much stronger than a GOD… but I think the time for talking is over, I'll let you have the first turn." I said, still grinning.

" **Key word "could."** the demon said, still grinning. " **Though, that was only one of your race who had a vendetta against a blue haired idiot. I wouldn't count on that to save you from me."**

The demon pulled out a knife, charging at me. I dodged, lightly punching Frisk's head. "That all you got, demon?" I asked, barely even trying.

The demon turned quickly in a rage, actually catching me by surprise and making a cut on my arm. I clutched my arm in pain, realizing that my first form was probably not as defensive as it needed to be when facing a monster (monster in the mental sense) like this.

"Huh, you actually managed to take five HP off of me, to bad that's nothing really to me." I taunted the demon, using a little of the healing magic I got from Toriels pie to make the wound seemingly regenerate.

" **Well, then coward."** the demon said, laughing. " **You should face me at full power. Then we'll see just who's worthy of making the taunts."**

"Oh please, I'm a planet buster in my FIRST form, in my true form, you wouldn't stand a chance, even at full power, your lucky I'm limiting myself as it is." I told the demon, cutting off it's laughter with a fireball I launched at it.

" **Funny"** the demon said, dodging. " **But, what's better A planet buster or a** _ **reality eraser**_ **?**

"Yeah that would be true… if your 'reality erasing' didn't only happen because your ERASING the planet and everything that lived on it, but the rest of the universe still lives even after you erase this one, that's why you want to go to 'the next world' in the genocide runs isn't it?" I said, grinning at there shocked face.

" **I'm amazed."** The demon said, actually impressed. " **You're pretty good. But, there's one thing you can't do that I can: bring it back."**

"For now, but I'm sure I could pull off something that'd let me bring it back, if I were DETERMINED enough, eh?" I said, firing a stunning Ki blast at it.

The demon was knocked backwards, bouncing on the snow (oops. Guess I overdid it). I grimaced, at this, slightly upset. "Whoops, that body still okay, it's kinda still needed."

I ran over to where the body lay, a small cut in the forehead, but otherwise still fine. I shook them gently, trying to wake them up. They looked up at me after a minute, smiling. It seemed Frisk was back after all.

"Okay, good your back in control, for a second there I thought I would have to beat you a bit more before I knocked you to your senses." I told them sighing in relief.

Frisk giggled slightly, the idea somehow funny. They tried to stand up, falling over several times before they got to a shaky stand. I took them by the hand and held them up, walking them back to Sans and Papyrus' house.

"We should probably get you some monster food to eat so that you can heal." I said, worried for them a little.

Frisk nodded, pointing to Papyrus. I almost let my jaw drop to the floor. The kid wanted Papyrus' food. Maybe they wanted to punish themselves for letting the demon take control (or maybe they actually liked it?). Either way, Papyrus understood what they meant, striking an almost lovestruck pose.

"OF COURSE I, THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU SOME OF MY WORLD CLASS SPAGHETTI." Papyrus said, holding up a finger. "ALLOW ME TIME TO PREPARE IT!"

"I'll try some two while your cooking, just make sure to not put any glitter or anything like in it, Arconsian stomachs don't agree to it to well." I yelled to the skeleton, lying through my teeth to make sure he only put edible stuff in it.

"THAT'S FINE!" Papyrus said, striking his 'heroic' pose once again. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD NOT WANT MY BEST ANKOSIAN FRIEND TO GET SICK BECAUSE OF THE PHENOMENALITY OF MY GLORIOUS COOKING!"

"Yeah… thanks." I said, leaning back on the couch. "So Sans, you think I should get my healing magic ready now or what?" I asked the skeleton, grinning.

"Depends." Sans said, shrugging. "How much inedible stuff did he put in it?"

"Well we can ask him when he comes back, let's just hope that he doesn't mess up my species name again soon, it's starting to ever so slightly grate on my nerves." I told him, putting my hands behind my head.

"Well, that's GRATE." Sans said, grinning wider. "Eh, he'll get it eventually."

"I walked right into that one…" I said, facepalming.

"Yep." Sans said. "ya did. Now, when did he say the food'd be ready?"

"He didn't say, hey Frisk can you go ask?" I asked them, deciding to be a little lazy.

Frisk nodded, going over to Papyrus and tapping him on the knee. Papyrus looked down, Frisk asking him when the food would be ready.

"IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES!" Papyrus said, holding up a finger.

"By the way Sans, how much do you remember of past 'runs' that Frisk or that demon has done?" I asked him curious.

"more than i'll tell you." he said. "Last time the kid went all Red Eyes Black Dragon on the place, he, well, you know. That was quite a few ago, though."

"Yeah, when the demon tried to take over a little ago they mentioned something about being weakened by Frisk going pacifist for a few runs, good thing I might of actually had to put effort into something if they hadn't." I said, grinning.

"Trust me, kid(?)." Sans said. "That demon's not someone to trifle with. I had to tap into dangerous magicks to be able to beat them before. Even then, i still lost horribly. There's very few things that could match it at full power, including you. Even if you were strong enough to beat it, it'd be one HELL of a fight.

"To my first form or…?" I asked wondering if I'd actually have to transform to beat something here.

"Trust me kid." Sans said. "You'd be hard pressed to SURVIVE in your first form, let alone win. The only reason you're stronger is because Frisk is weaker. Don't take this lightly. Trust me, even though it's been happy, none of us can afford not to care anymore."

"So I should probably train to actually be able to use my other forms then?" I asked him, frowning in worry.

"i'd recommend it." Sans said, nodding.

"Well I could ask Undyne when I meet her, I'm sure she'd be glad to help." I said, thinking of ways to train using my other forms.

"Good." Sans said, his joking tone returning. "Now, i think the food's ready, so let's eat."

"Good… let's get this over with then." I said, expecting the worst.

We tasted the spaghetti, my eyes widening in surprise at the goodness.

"I think is the best food I have ever had." I said, quickly devouring the rest of it. "More please!"

Papyrus' eyes lit up and if his jaw got any wider, it'd have broken. He dumped more on my plate, sitting down to eat his own. I quickly devoured my seconds, smiling widely.

"That was great." I said, leaning back and sighing in content.

"YES!" Papyrus said, holding his fists in the air. "YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON WHO'S DEVOURED A POT OF MY SPAGHETTI BESIDES SANS!"

"Well… good to know I guess." I said, not sure why he mentioned it, before shrugging and deciding not to worry about it, before remembering something. "Hey Sans, you ever think to use part of a attack you have as a shield?"

"Yep." Sans said, grinning. "A Gaster Blaster blast makes an excellent shield. Rock Solid defenses."

"So… Papyrus, my race seems to be able to gain magic abilities from monsters after eating some of there food, mind showing me a thing or two?" I asked the taller skeleton, knowing it'd probably make him ecstatic.

Papyrus didn't say anything as he was frozen in a position of pure joy.

"Sans… I think I broke your brother." I said, a worried look on my face.

"Nah." Sans said, chuckling. "He gets like that when he can't handle the excitement.

"How long does it normally take him to snap out of it?" I asked the short skeleton, floating up and waving my hand in front of the taller ones face.

Frisk held up five fingers to represent five minutes.

"I have an idea." I said, grinning. "Papyrus, your spaghetti is burning."

Papyrus jolted up, running to check the spaghetti. After checking it, he came back.

"FEAR NOT, ARCOSHIN!" he said, holding up a finger. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT HAVE BURNING SPAGHETTI!"

"Hey, he almost said my races name right that time." I said, chuckling.

Frisk giggled into their sleeve. I sighed, stretching my arms. It would be a bit sad to leave those two, but to complete our mission, we'd have to eventually.

"Well, Papyrus you should show me how to actually use the new magic, cause me and Frisk need to get going soon." I said, sighing.

"I'D BE DELIGHTED TO, ARCUSHIT!" Papyrus said, Sans looking up from his meal.

I blinked in surprise, shocked at the accidental curse. "Well whoever taught Pap the second half of that is gonna have a bad time." I mutter, barely audible.

"Kid(?)." Sans said, teleporting behind me. "Did he learn it from you?"

I froze. Sans' tone was deadly serious and I could feel the burning power from his left eye. "I do not curse around two types of people, children, and people who act a lot like them so no he did not learn it from me, maybe Undyne if I were to guess." I told the shorter skeleton, not wanting to bother trying to fight him right now (though it would be good practice).

"Well, then." Sans said, his power level going down under 9000. "I guess i got a fish to fry later."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Sans moved in front of me, shrugging.

"Okay, seriously though Papyrus, it's arcosian, ar-co-sian that's my races' name." I said, hoping for him to not mess it up anymore.

"I FULLY UNDERSTAND, ARCOSIAN!" Papyrus said. "LET'S PREPARE FOR YOUR TRAINING BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

We got up, going to the place we should of fought Papyrus in, Frisk and Sans coming to watch. "Okay, so how do I do this?" I asked the tall skeleton, stretching a little.

"I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK TO START!" Papyrus shouted, holding up his hand only to see… a white dog.

"Uh… I don't think that's part of your attack is it?" I asked the skeleton, grinning.

"HEY, YOU FUCKING DOG!" Papyrus shouted, shaking his fist at the dog as it ran away with a large bone. "COME BACK WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"Oh, that bitch is gonna get it." Sans said under his breath. I took a few steps away from Sans out of some innate fear.

"Well… I don't know what to say." I said, sighing, using some telekinesis to gently put the dog on the other side of the underground. "Okay, now we can start Papyrus."

"I'M READY!" Papyrus shouted, firing a bone at me.

I grabbed the bone, crushing it in my hand. "Pap, I'm pretty tough, don't worry you can stop holding back." I told the skeleton, not worried about being hurt.

"ALRIGHT!" Papyrus shouted, firing a shit ton of bones at me.

Slightly surprised at this, I took a couple hits, before I started rapidly deflecting the bones, also getting a feel for how this kind of magic worked in the process.

After about twenty minutes, Papyrus stopped firing. He looked at me with awe.

"WOWEE, ARCOJIN" Papyrus shouted. "YOU'VE BEATEN MY STRONGEST ATTACK! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO TEACH YOU!"

"Huh… that was surprisingly easy." I said, making a small bone appear in my hand and twirling it in-between my fingers. "Thanks Pap, cmon Frisk it's time to progress don't you think?"

Frisk nodded, smiling as the two of us continued on our journey, exiting the first part, Snowdin, and making our way to the next, Waterfall.

[A/n so hey this was longer then usual, cause I got a friend of mine to help me, they're the ones writing underschool so go check that out, if anyone wants to assist me with my other stories PM me and I'll see if you can.]


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Frisk walked together, exiting Snowdin and entering waterfall, Frisk making sure to SAVE, also waving hi to Sans as we walked past him, not blinking an eye to the fact that he was ahead of us.

The area around us wasn't snowy, but more watery and sort of swampy (but mostly in the atmosphere; not so much in the wet ground). We immediately got on our guard, knowing Undyne was right around here somewhere.

We walked into the next room, me breaking the rocks my slapping them as they come at us, being easily avoided. When we got into the next room, I carried us over the water, not bothering to fly any longer because I haven't gotten it completely down yet.

"You know Frisk." I asked, Frisk looking up at me. "Isn't this the point where Undyne-"

My sentence was cut off by a blue spear made of magic embedding itself in my arm. I tried not to scream, but in all honesty, I needed to.

"What the frick is this?!" I shouted, almost cursing.

"Oh shit!" Undyne shouted from above us. "I missed!"

"Hey!" I shouted, ripping the spear out and floating up to where she was, subtly giving Frisk the sign to go ahead without me. "What's with the spear throwing?"

"I was aiming for the human." Undyne said, charging up another spear. "Why? You got a problem with it?"

"If you haven't noticed there isn't any humans here." I said, using a little fire magic to burn away the grass, showing nothing. "And people usually have problems with being stabbed by something."

"Say" Undyne said, looking me over. "You remind me of someone…"

"I'll give you a hint to what I probably remind you of, anime." I said, grinning, expecting to be highly amused at this.

"Hmmm." Undyne said. "You look like...Freeza! Oh my god, Alphys'll be so freaked out with happiness."

"The name was Frieza actually, but yes we both share a similar first form, I'm Raz." I said, holding my hand out for a handshake.

Undyne shook my hand, almost in awe.

"You were (er, I mean, Frieza was) the best villain in the show." Undyne said.

"Well to be honest, I think I'm the tiniest bit more powerful than Frieza was in his… her… whatever the person responded to's first appearance because I can be bothered to _train_ while most arcosians are happy with the natural power they get." I told her, shrugging.

"Yeah" Undyne said. "But, he was still awesome. He could blow up planets and it was the reason that Goku became a Super Saiyan."

"Fair enough I suppose, now how about we discuss meeting this friend of yours at your house maybe? I'm getting the tiniest bit hungry." I said, grinning at the thought of getting her magic spear ability.

"Well." Undyne said, shrugging. "I hope you don't mind super hot food. Cause that's my style (even though I hate hot weather)!"

"It's fine, I've picked up some magic since I woke up in the Underground, I got a little fire so I should be resistant to it, I noticed it's been harder for flames to hurt me." I said, not expecting anything too bad.

"Well then, punk." Undyne said, grinning. "Let's go."

"Lead the way." I told the fish person, grinning.

Undyne led me through Waterfall to a house that looked suspiciously like her head. The door even had sharp teeth drawn on it.

"Nice house." I commented, as we went inside, mentally preparing myself for what's about to happen befor getting an idea. "Hey Undyne, I dare you to be best friends with the next human you see."

"Oh, a dare." Undyne said. "Fine, Raz, i'll take your dare. But, since there probably isn't a human in the Underground currently, i'll-"

At that moment Frisk peeked their head in the window and waved at Undyne, Undyne's jaw dropping to the floor.

"Th-that's" Undyne began to say.

"Highly convenient?" I asked her, grinning, very amused at this.

"You tricked me." Undyne said. "Pretty good. I'll give you that. Well, let's do this. I'm not one to back down from a dare."

"C'mon in Frisk, join the fun!" I shouted out for them, before turning to Undyne. "Hey, if anything bad happens, like say your house catches fire or something, you can attack me, sound like a deal? You know how tough my race is." I said, motioning to the already healed wound she gave me earlier.

"Eh, it's fine." Undyne said. "My house actually caught fire last week. Alphys told me to stop using my stove, but it's so damn fun!"

"Well maybe if you didn't set it so high it explodes you'll be fine?" I suggested, not wanting to have to deal with the fire that will most likely happen soon.

"But, it's not intense enough!" Undyne shouted. I sweatdropped, knowing the house would likely catch on fire anyway.

"Well I'll try to put it out if it does catch on fire then I guess." I said, sighing, slightly annoyed at this.

"Good!" Undyne said, grinning and clenching her fists. "Now, let's get cookin'!"

"You and Frisk do that, bond as besties." I suggested, knowing she'd take the bait, grinning.

"You're on!" she shouted, grabbing vegetables by stomping on the floor.

"You two have fun, tell me when the stoves about to expload so I can save your house." I said, teasing Undyne a little before taking a seat.

"Ha!" Undyne laughed. "The best part is riding the explosion out!"

Frisk looked at me and shook their head as if to say 'no, it's not'. I laughed, knowing the truth.

"Well, here take a little Ki Frisk, toughen you up a little for the explosion." I told them, giving them a little to toughen them up.

Frisk got into a powerup pose, pretending to go Super Saiyan. I laughed at the irony of the situation, Undyne trying her hardest not to laugh as well.

"Now!" Undyne said, pulling Frisk up to the counter. She put tomatoes on the counter, showing them to Frisk. "crush those tomatoes like they're your enemies!"

Frisk pat the tomatoes gently. Undyne seemed to get irritated.

"No no!" she shouted, raising her fist. "Crush them!"

" **oh"** the voice of the demon said from inside Frisk. " **You want them crushed? I'll show you crushed."**

The demon crushed the tomatoes so hard they splattered all over the walls and Undyne. The demon then began laughing, throwing the tomato skins to the side.

"Hey, kid." I shouted over to the demon, a frown on my face. "I'll let you continue as long as you don't do anything to bad, Undyne don't give them anything sharp, trust me."

"Well, kid." Undyne said, grinning. "That was awesome! You gotta do it again!"

I sighed, not amused anymore, leaning back in the seat and making sure that the demon doesn't do anything they'll regret.

Surprisingly, the demon didn't do anything evil, Frisk taking back over. I looked at them with confusion. I couldn't tell how much of an internal struggle was going on inside them, but since the demon had taken over twice, they must have been getting restless.

"So… when's the food gonna be done?" I asked, getting a little impatient.

"Depends." Undyne said, grinning as she crushed another tomato in her hand. "How HOT do you want it?"

"Well, I can test my fire immunity when we get to hotland, so for now just warm should be fine… though from what I know of you you'll probably make it even warmer anyway." I told her, not really caring how warm it was.

Undyne simply grinned, throwing the tomatoes and other vegetables into a pot, turning the dial up as far as it could go.

The pot started to catch on fire, the flames reaching the overhang above the stove. Undyne's expression was one of pure insane glee, watching the fire rise higher.

"Well… Frisk, think I should leave before it explodes or…? You know what, nevermind it won't really do anything to me anyway." I said, preparing myself for the explosion.

Frisk walked outside, giving me a thumbs up from the yard as Undyne laughed as an explosion rocked the house. I was nearly unharmed (aside from a little singing), but was still flung out of the house from the force. Undyne was also thrown outside, bouncing a couple times.

I looked at her, thinking she might have been seriously hurt.

"THAT" she said, holding a fist up. WAS AWESOME!"

Yep, she was fine. I shook my head, a smile on my face.

I looked at Frisk, who was laughing at us. I began to laugh myself after a minute. Before I realised something. "Hey… I never got the food." I said, crossing my arms and huffing in faux annoyance.

"Well" Undyne said. "If you can get through the fire, you can get the food."

"Okay." I said shrugging, casually making the fire go around me with my magic as I go inside, grab the food, and come back out. "Easy."

"Cheater.' Undyne said, crossing her arms. "Well, I guess I gotta go hang with Papyrus for a while."

"I HEARD MY NAME!" Papyrus shouted, almost appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh shit!" Undyne shouted, surprised by the skeleton's appearance. "Papyrus, what are you doing?!"

"I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT TWO FRIENDS OF MINE ARE COMING! OH, THERE THEY ARE NOW!"

"Oh by the way Undyne, Sans is mad at you for reasons." I said suddenly, just reminded about that because of her cursing.

"Whatever." Undyne said, waving off the note. "I'm not afraid of Sans."

"Then, i guess you're pretty BONED." Sans said, appearing behind Undyne, his eye glowing blue. "I'd actually hate to fry a fish, but i'm not above it."

"On second thought" Undyne said, her pupils constricting. "I think i'll go stay with Alphys."

"Hey, Frisk why don't you hang out with the skelebros for a little I wanna talk with Undyne real quick." I 'suggested' to them, walking over to Undyne.

"What's up, punk?" she asked.

"Can you take me to see Alphys?" I asked, not really expecting an immediate answer.

"Uh" Undyne said, thinking. "Sure. But, you gotta bring the kid along. She'd freak out."

"That's fine." I said, shrugging. "Hey Frisk, were going to Alphys, cmon!" I shouted over to them.

Frisk smiled, running over to me. "Now, if you two want to fly there you can just point the way… unless Sans here has a 'shortcut' we can take?" I faux asked, knowing he probably did.

"Nah" Sans said, shrugging.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Too lazy." Sans said.

"Ugh… is it a special thing or did I potentially get it when I ate some of Paps food?" I asked the skeleton, before remembering Undyns food and eating that too.

"NOT SURE, ARCOSHIT!" Papyrus said. Sans looked at Undyne, who moved away from him. "I HAVE NEVER TRIED TO TELEPORT BEFORE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT NEED TO TELEPORT WHEN MY LEGS ARE IN PRIME WORKING CONDITION"

"What about in fights, could be good to know when you need to dodge an attack but are surrounded." I told the tall skeleton not seeing why he hasn't at least tried to before.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS" Papyrus said, putting a hand to his chest. "AM ALREADY IN PRIME BATTLE CONDITION, SO I HAVE NO NEED OF TELEPORTS."

"Just try to so I know if I can do it already." I said, slightly annoyed, idly creating a spear and tossing it in-between my hands to keep the magic.

"I SHALL TRY!" Papyrus said, focusing his power on teleporting. He finally succeeded, teleporting five feet to the right.

"Okay cool… that just felt what I always thought instant transmission felt like, so Frisk, Undyne grab my shoulders, I'm being lazy and teleporting there, thanks Pap!" I said slash commanded, smiling.

I put my two fingers to my forehead, focusing my power. We disappeared from our current location and appeared just inside of Hotland.

"That was easy, now lead the rest of the way Undyne." I said, grinning at being able to teleport.

* * *

Undyne walked through Hotland, us following her. Eventually, we reached Alphys' lab, the big sign that said LAB blinking slowly.

"So, this is the place." I said. "It seems bigger."

"Oh, it's much bigger on the inside." Undyne said, chuckling.

"Well let's just go in now, shall we?" I faux asked, walking forward.

We entered the LAB, noticing all the anime stuff. Suddenly, Alphys stepped out of the 'bathroom' and looked at us.

"Hey there, names Raz." I said, holding out my hand, deciding to introduce myself even though I knew she most likely knew who I was anyway.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygodyoulooklikeFreeza" Alphys said, ecstatic.

"Yes I do." I said, lowering my hand since it seems she won't be shaking it.

"W-well" Alphys said, coming off of her anime high. "I'm Alphys. I'm the head royal scientist here in the Underground."

"Nice to meet you, this is Frisk." I said, pointing at my 'little sibling' and grinning.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygodyoureahuman" Alphys said, freaking out again.

Undyne flicked Alphys in the face, snapping her out of it.

"Sorry." Alphys said. "It's just i've never met a human that's survived before."

"Yeah cool… hey Undyne, why don't you and Frisk do a little dodging training or something I need to talk to Alphys real quick." I 'suggested' to them, not really giving them an option by the tone in my voice.

"Kay.' Undyne said, taking Frisk outside, muttering something about finding some boulders to suplex.

"So" Alphys said, trying to contain her inner fangirl. "What d-did you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted you to take a look at my SOUL I felt something… different about it and haven't been able to see what it is myself." I told her, my face neutral.

"O-okay.' Alphys said, motioning me over to a table where she pulled out a strange device. She scanned me with it, gasping at what she saw.

"What?" I asked her.

"W-well" Alphys said, looking at the monitor on the device. "According to this...you have a 'conduit SOUL'.

"Conduit SOUL?" I asked, confused.

"y-yes." Alphys said, showing me the monitor. It showed a red heart shaped SOUL, but it was surrounded by a large grey heart, the grey one having three slots on either side. "a 'conduit SOUL' is a SOUL that is made to contain other SOULs and use them to empower itself. The only thing that works almost as good as one is a being with no SOUL and there's only one of those that I know of."

"Oh… so I can solve your trapped down here problem right now?" I asked, happy at this, befor a thought occurs to me. "My race would be the one to have a bull soul that get's vastly stronger by having others in it."

"Y-yeah." Alphys said, fangirling again. "C-can you become fourth form. I know it's your true form, but usually your full power is too radical to control, like with Freeza."

"I suppose I could use the one percent form without it being too draining right now." I said, before I switched straight to my true form from my first form.

Alphys turned bright red and started freaking out again, squealing like a little girl. I simply sweatdropped, amazed that such a hardcore anime fan existed down in the Underground. What I knew of Alphys from observation hadn't given me the impression of her I gained at this point.

"So, shouldn't you be calling your kind to tell him you have the key to your whole kinds freedom here or something?" I asked her, leaning back against a wall.

"Th-that's not a good idea." Alphys said, getting very nervous all of a sudden.

"Why not?" I asked, kind of confused. "I mean, it's not like anyone has to die for the barrier to be broken now that I'm here, I could just break it."

"W-well" Alphys said, sighing. "I have a feeling you know a lot more than you let on. You've probably seen...it, right?"

"You mean…" I trailed off, pointing towards the 'bathroom' then downstairs.

"Y-yeah." Alphys said. "If I came out with any info, i'd be asked about that. I'm not ready to spill those beans yet."

"Understood." I said, nodding. "Well, we do need to figure out a way to break the barrier."

"It takes more than brute strength." Alphys said. "The human SOULs also have DETERMINATION in them, which gives off a sort of magical aura. Seven combined SOULS is enough to disrupt the barrier's frequency, which is why Asgore needs seven."

"Hey Alph, feel like keeping another secret?" I asked her, deciding to reveal something to her.

"Is it bad?" Alphys asked, nervous. "I don't think I could take another bad secret."

"No, it's not bad… just a secret that I didn't really want to bother to say until now." I told her, relaxing her a little. "I used to be human before I got here, all I remember about how I got here is being very DETERMINED to nice live my boring life anymore, and then I woke in the ruins like this."

"Wow" Alphys said. "That's incredible. It sounds like a cool fanfiction crossover."

"Yeah… sounds like something I'd write… but let's focus for now and not break any fourth walls, shall we?" I asked her, shifting to my first form.

"R-right." Alphys said, nodding. "So, are you going to be the one to break the barrier?"

"Well, I figured I'd let Frisk do their make friends of everyone thing first, and when we get to Asgore, I can do it then." I told her, not in any rush to break the barrier. "Besides, do you guys even know if the surface is safe for monsters? Humans tend to not be as… understanding as you guys." I told her, sighing.

"Y-yeah.' Alphys said, nodding. "Truth be told, I sometimes wonder if we'd be happy staying here. I mean, every monster wants to get to the surface deep down inside, but do you really think the humans will automatically accept them without starting another war?"

"Well, worst comes to worse, I can at least make them tolerate you considering the planet probably knows about my race since you guys down here do." I said, perfectly fine with having to stop the humans fighting the monsters.

"Th-that might work." Alphys said, thinking over it. "As a last resort anyway."

"Yeah… but for now, I think I'll just follow Frisk around, train a little here and there to get that godly form my race has I think I'll choose light silver when I get it." I said, musing aloud at the last bit.

The look on Alphys' face was one of pure awe and fangirling. She made a high pitched squealing noise that had my hearing been better would surely have given me hearing loss.

"Oh my god!" she said. "That would be so awesome."

"Hey, think you could take a crack at making a hyperbolic time chamber or the gravity thing?" I asked her, wanting to get as much done in as little time as possible.

"I-i could try." Alphys said, thinking. "It may take a few days though."

"I'm fine with that… now Frisk, Undyne would you like to join the conversation or are you just gonna keep trying to hide from the being that can _sense your energy_." I faux asked, grinning at the surprised yelp from Frisk at being caught.

"Damn." Undyne said. "You're good. But, can you beat me in a suplex contest?"

"I would very much like to find that out actually." I said, grinning. "Frisk, you mind going around waterfall by yourself to make friends?"

Frisk nodded, walking outside. I turned to Undyne, chuckling. This would be fun.

"So, since I'm pretty sure if we picked up things to throw around here you'd dry out faster then something falling into lava, want to teleport back to your place?" I asked the Head of the Guard, grinning in excitement.

"Yeah." Undyne said. "There's better boulders around there too. They're the ones I chuck down that waterfall just after Snowdin.

"Let's go then." I said, her grabbing my arm as I put my fingers to my forehead, teleporting us over to her house.

* * *

"Okay, were here." I said, stretching, us having just appeared outside her still burning house.

"Should we put that out?" I asked.

"Nah!" Undyne said. "It'll go out eventually."

"Fair enough, now where are the boulders?" I asked her, excited to get this started.

"Right over here!" Undyne shouted, running to an alcove and chucking about thirty boulders at me.

I caught all of them, smiling, and juggled them with no strain at all for a little, before I threw them back at about twice the speed.

Undyne caught them, increasing her speed. This tradeoff happened for about five minutes before we both got hit in the head by a stray rock. We turned to the side to see a skeleton with a glowing blue eye.

"Raz" Sans said, his tone very intimidating. "Can me and Undyne have a little 'alone time'?"

"Sure thing, I'll just go inside the burning building and practice my fire magic, bye Undyne was nice to know you!" I shouted out as I walked (ran) away.

"Now, Undyne." Sans said, the last thing I heard before i entered the house. "Seems like your gonna have a bad time."

* * *

About three or four hours later, I left the building, a couple scorch marks on me and vastly better at all of my magic, having decided to not just train the one kind of magic.

Sans and Undyne had apparently finished their little 'conversation' because Undyne was standing outside the door, wearing an eye patch.

"Nice patch." I said, trying to contain my laughter. "Is there a pirate convention in town?"

"Stuff it nerd." Undyne said, crossing her arms. "Let's just head back to Alphys' place."

"Sure, grab on." I said, putting my fingers to my head again and grinning.

* * *

"Okay, we're here." I said, appearing in the middle of the room, almost scaring Alphys half to death.

"Oh my god!" Alphys shouted, clutching her heart, which was most likely

"Heh, sorry Alph didn't mean to scare you there." I told her, scratching the back of my head.

"I-It's okay." Alphys said. "Teleporting is a bit tricky at best."

"Right.' I said, chuckling. "But, how's that Hyperbolic Time Chamber coming along?"

"It's almost done.' Alphys said, gesturing toward it.

"Cool… hey you said a few days, it's been like five hours tops, how much more do you think till it's done?" I asked her, grinning in excitement at being able to train a year in a day.

"Yeah, about that." Alphys said. "There's still a bug I need to work out in it."

"What bug?" I asked, frowning a little.

"Well" Alphys said. "The gravity is wonky. I tried to install a gravity control, but now the gravity changes every two hours, the range from normal to 100 times."

"That is… fine, remember for you it's two hours, for me it's what a couple weeks?" I asked her, not really sure.

"No." Alphys said. "IT's two hours on the room's timer. So, every two hours for you it'd change. When I say a time about the room, please take it as me speaking relative to the room to avoid confusion in the future."

"Ah… well if you can't change that to something I can change from the inside, then make it every month or so that gravity changes, and call Frisk when your done, I think I sense them about to re-enter hotland now… by the way don't you have a robot?" I asked her, just remembering Mettaton.

"He's...picky." Alphys said, thinking.

"Okay, well I'll go hang out with Frisk, see ya later Undyne, have fun getting out of Hotland!" I shouted, grinning as I put two fingers to my forehead, vanishing to where Frisk is.

* * *

I appeared right in front of Frisk, startling them slightly with my sudden appearance. "Hey there little sib, how've you been?" I asked them, smiling down at them.

They gave me a thumbs up, smiling. I smiled a little too.

"Good." I said, nodding. "I'm gonna go try out my training room. Wanna come?" I asked them, knowing we probably wouldn't be staying in it too long.

Frisk nodded, the two of us getting up and heading to the training room.

* * *

Inside the training room, the two of us fought with each other. I'd suggested they learn to fight in case they needed it (such as in the case of Omega Flowey). Though, they probably wouldn't need the skills (but, training alone isn't as effective as with a partner), it was a good precaution.

"Your fairly decent at this for someone with next to no Ki Frisk." I complemented them, one hand behind my back, blocking them with one finger on there every attack without moving from my spot. (I was in my first form to give them a better chance of doing well)

Frisk simply grinned, lunging forward for a Superman punch. I blocked it, but I could tell there was more strength behind it than before, like they were holding back.

"You've been holding back Frisk? Now that's no fun, charge up and fight me at your full power." I ordered them, getting into a ready stance, not planning on underestimating them.

Frisk shook their head, a smile on their face.

"Oh" I said, chuckling. "You think you'll wipe the floor with me?"

Frisk nodded, grinning.

"Well, this is just my first form, would it make you feel better if I took my second?" I asked them, grinning.

Frisk stood in a fighting stance, grinning still.

"Oh, this'll be fun.' I said, shifting into second form, now being a little taller than Asgore. "How about a little wager?"

Frisk looked at me, curious.

"How about" I said, holding up a finger. "If i win this fight, you tell me your gender and if you win you get something you want."

Frisk thought about it for a second, nodding afterwards.

"So" I asked. "What do you want?"

Frisk thought for a second, their eyes lighting up and a mischievous smile crossing their lips.

"A date." they said, quietly.

"Okay. Let's do this!" I shouted, blasting forward and kicking them, launching them back.

Frisk flipped over, righting themselves. I had an impressed look on my face. Maybe they'd learned a few things from the demon.

Frisk then zigzagged towards me, leaping up and kicking me in the side, which caught me off guard, though only making me stumble back a step.

"Nice kick." I said as I grabbed their stretched out leg. "But you left yourself open." I finished, spinning around and throwing them.

Frisk hit the wall of the room. For a second I thought I'd either killed them or knocked them out, but they stood right back up as if they'd only been flicked by an infant human.

"Nice DETERMINATION to not show weakness there Frisk, but I can see your HP you only got five left, so I think I'll end this now." I told them, charging up a disabling Ki blast.

Frisk simply grinned, getting ready. I fired the Ki blast at them, expecting to knock them out, but they swatted it away, charging for another attack.

I grinned at this, taking my other hand from behind my back and shooting another stun blast before they could deflect it.

This blast knocked Frisk backwards knocking them out cold. Their hands spread out to the side as they lay down on the ground. I laughed as i walked over to them, picking them up.

"Well" I said, carrying them out of the training room. "I guess you're pretty tough for a pacifist."

"I won the bet… now I just need to wait for you to wake up." I mumbled to myself, sighing as I used a little healing magic to restore them to full health.

Getting a sneaky idea, I shifted to my first form, laying them on the floor and lying down myself near them, pretending to be knocked out.

Frisk woke up sometime later, looking at me with confusion. I faked waking up from unconsciousness, looking at them.

"Looks like we both lost." I said. "Or, we both won."

Frisk looked at me in confusion.

"That blast I shot." I tried my best to keep myself from smiling and laughing. "It used up the last of my energy. I fell unconscious right as you did."

Frisk crossed their arms, probably not really buying it, but whether or not they did, they didn't push it.

"So… you gonna tell me your gender Frisk, or do you want that date first?" I asked them, grinning.

Frisk thought for a second. Then, they opened their mouth, taking a deep breath.

"I'm a girl." Frisk said, putting their-her-hands behind her back.

"Seriously?" I said, surprised. "I couldn't tell either way. So, when do you wanna have that date?"

Frisk turned red as she thought over it for a second. After some time, she finally came up with an answer.

"Right now." she said, grinning.

"Huh" I said, not expecting that answer. "Okay. We can do that. But, you're gonna have to pick the restaurant 'cause I've never physically been here."

Frisk nodded, understanding.

"Pick and I'll get us there as fast as I can." I told her, smiling at her.

Frisk thought for a second, finally coming up with an idea.

"MTT Resort." she said, smiling.

"Oh you wanna cut to the end do you? Fine by me, sooner we get done the sooner everyone gets a happy ending." I said, shrugging as I picked her up bridal style, her blushing a little, and I took up into the air, zooming towards the resort.

* * *

When we landed outside the resort, I set Frisk down, the girl stretching a bit before standing. The Resort looked bigger that I'd seen previously from not physically experiencing it. We noticed Sans outside the resort, leaning on the wall.

"Heya" he said, waving. "What brings you two here?"

"We're here on a date." I said, Frisk blushing.

"Oh?" Sans said, chuckling. "Well, i wouldn't want to spoil it. Enjoy."

Frisk whispered something in my ear. I nodded, smiling.

"You know, Sans.' I said, shrugging. "If ya want to join us, you can."

"Well, then" Sans said, opening the door. "Lead the way, you two."

"What a gentleman." I commented, grinning as we head inside, somehow ending up with the table that Sans and Frisk do in the game.

"It's always nice to show manners to someone." Sans said, his grin widening. "Especially if they treat you to a meal."

"Well, good thing I actually brought money." I said, pulling some G out of hammerspace somehow, smiling.

"Nah!" Sans said, waving his hand at me. "Don't trouble yourselves. I'm just messin' with ya."

"Well, your loss I'm still paying for me and Frisks food." I said, shrugging.

"So" Sans said, his tone suggesting a prelude to a certain Hall. "You've been staying good, right?"

"I have, the most I've done is sparing if anything, don't know about Frisk though, I kinda left them alone for a bit." I told the skeleton, before turning my eyes to Frisk, winking at the secret.

"So, kid" Sans said, turning to Frisk, his tone a bit accusatory. "Been good lately?"

Frisk nodded, smiling.

"Good." Sans said. "I can skip the speech later. That takes a load off my mind."

"Sans." I started, grinning. "How can it take a load off something you don't have, ya _numbskull_."

Sans started chuckling. He leaned on his chair with one arm, grinning.

"So." he said. "What'cha gonna do after this? After eating here, I mean."

"Well, since I'm pretty sure Frisk here has befriended all the monsters except for Mettaton, probably do that then head on up to see Asgore, Frisk did you befriend everyone?" I said and asked, not sure.

Frisk thought for a second, the gears turning in her head. She began to count on her fingers, making extra sure.

After she finished, she nodded.

"Oh, and Sans I have a task for you, Frisk you mind letting us speak in private for a minute?" I asked, turning to them.

Frisk shook her head, okay with the idea. I turned to Sans as she left to go look at the health code breaking fountain.

"Sans, I have a good hunch that, if you follow your brother around for a while, a certain… 'friend' of his will show up that you don't know about, I need you to catch this 'friend' for me, I know how to… take care of them for good." I requested of the smaller skeleton, knowing he'd figure out who I'm talking about.

"Well, then." Sans said, chuckling. "Guess i better find him then."

"I think I feel Pap between Snowdin and Waterfall, but I can't pinpoint him, good luck Sans." I informed the short, skeleton him vanishing in a shortcut.

"Huh." I thought, realizing something. "This might cause a problem with the ending. Eh, I'm sure it'll work out."

Frisk then ran into the room at that point, waving to get my attention.

"What is it lil sis?" I asked her, whispering so nobody else knew her gender without her wanting them to.

She had a look of near panic on her face as she tried to pull me out of the room. I followed, confused as to why she would be so near panic.

When we reached the main lobby of the Resort, I understood why. There, standing in the middle of the room, a demonic expression on her face was the demon, though she was known by a different name: Chara (Chara looked very similar to Frisk, so I assumed Chara was a girl).


	4. Chapter 4

I grinned at her, realising something. "You took out most of your power to get into the world, didn't you?" I asked the demon, enjoying there frustrated look.

" **You're lucky i'm weakened."** the demon said, chuckling. " **Because I wouldn't hesitate to kill you otherwise."**

"Well now that you have your own body, I can finally get rid of that corruption from your time as a demon… but first I believe a fight is in order." I said, taking a ready stance.

The demon also took a fighting stance. In their hands fires emerged, though they weren't very powerful.

"A firefight is what you want eh?" I asked them, a maniacal grin on my face. "Two can play at that game." I stated, igniting my own hands in fire as well.

" **Well then."** The demon said, grinning. " **Let's see just how powerful I still am."**

"How about a fire style Ki clash?" I asked them, my grin widening at the idea.

The demon wordlessly fired a blast of fire at me, spinning it like Mario's Final Smash in Brawl.

I launched my own fire in a beam fashion, using a little Ki to keep it in shape. The two fires clashed, each not gaining any ground. I pumped some more magic into my attack, it starting to overtake Charas.

Chara grinned, her fire somehow becoming even with mine again. We pushed as hard as we could, pushing our full magic into the blast, but they were still dead even.

We instantaneously stopped firing our blasts and charged at each other, fire in our fists. We stopped within inches of each other, firing our blasts powerfully.

We were both pulsed back by the force of the blasts, falling on our backs. We both got up, anger on our faces.

"You seem to have been getting stronger since your impromptu freedom… I might have to actually transform." I said, an angry frown on my face, glaring at her.

" **You might wanna save your snarky remarks and just fight."** Chara said, growling. " **I'm not the type for arrogance. Unlike you, I actually back up every threat I make, including the one where I'll end your life if you don't see me as a true threat. Even as we speak, I am regaining my true power. Soon, I'll be at full strength and you will be dead."**

"Well, I can't have that now can I? Death is too boring." I stated, grinning as I transformed into my second form, smiling at the power rush. "Now, TAKE THIS!" I shouted, blasting forwards and kicking her, launching her back and into a wall.

Chara struck the wall, cratering it. She fell to the ground, landing on one knee. She panted, standing up angrily.

"Damn." I said under my breath. "She's good. Even my second form didn't knock her out. Sans was right about her being near unstoppable. Better think of something to make this a bit quicker."

Getting an idea, I charged a knockout Ki blast in my hand. "This has been fun, Chara but I need you to take a nap now." I said, launching towards her.

I shoved the blast in her face, but she seemed completely unaffected.

" **You think that will work on me?"** she shouted, throwing a punch that actually hurt, nearly breaking my arm. " **I won't be beaten until I'm dead, but you won't kill me. You CAN'T!** "

"Well, I only was knocking you out so that you wouldn't feel the pain of me purging your corruption…" I said, sighing. "But it seems I have no choice." I stated, grabbing her head in my hand, lifting her up and holding her arms down in my other hand.

Chara began struggling, trying to get me off of her. I began the process of purging her. She started to scream in pain, but her struggling only intensified. I was struggling to keep her still, almost failing.

Chara began thrashing around like a madwoman, nearly tearing out of my grip. But, I felt fully DETERMINED to save her, the feeling giving me the strength to hold on.

I continued the process, Chara beginning to scream in pain, her very aura being distorted and reformed.

"Almost done, just hold on a little longer." I muttered to her, makin sure to get rid of all the corruption in her, causing her to start losing power.

" **No!"** Chara shouted, her voice actually sounding desperate. " **Ple** ase. Stop!"

I stopped the process, her corruption gone. I released her, letting her fall to the ground. She fell down on her hands and knees, panting. Then, she did the most unexpected thing in terms of what I'd previously seen of her. She began to shed tears.

"Why?" she said, her tears falling to the ground as her voice quivered. "Why did you do that?"

I looked at her in confusion. This display of emotion hadn't really been something I figured Chara could do. At first, I thought it was from the pain of the purging, but, then I realized that it was something else.

"I" she said, punching the ground. "I could have brought him back! I could have made up for that day!"

"But, you ruined it!" she shouted, turning to me, her voice a mix of sadness and anger. "You ruined my chance to bring back my brother! All because you thought I would be 'better off' without my power!"

I blinked in surprise, processing this for a second, before I got it. "You mean Asriel, right?" I asked her, crouching down to her height since I was still in my second form.

"Y-yeah." she said, rubbing her eyes with her hand. Frisk walked up to her, simply embracing her in a hug.

"It's okay." she whispered softly. "We're going to SAVE him."

"R-really?" Chara asked, looking at Frisk.

"Yes." Frisk said, holding Chara.

"Yeah, Chara you know how Ki is basically just physical energy, at least how it's explained in DBZ?" I asked her, smiling.

"Y-yeah." Chara said, nodding, her expression confused.

"Well, since I got Ki, physical and Magic, spiritually… I figured I could make him a SOUL, even tried it too, but I stopped right before it fully formed, cause I think I can only manage it once all the way." I said, shifting into my first form.

"So" Chara said, her tone and eyes turning to hopeful. "You can bring him back?"

"Yeah, I'll probably pass out immediately after though, it did take seven human souls worth of power to fully restore him from what I remember, but I will and it'd probably help if I ate more different monsters food, it seems to increase my magic potential, I already got a crazy amount of Ki." I told them, beaming at my brilliant idea.

"Okay!" Chara said, smiling. The smile was happy and lively, not demonic and intimidating like before.

"Now, how about you and Frisk befriend the rest of the monsters and go say hi to Mettaton, new lil sis while I go stuff myself?" I suggested, grinning as I stood up.

"Okay!" Frisk and Chara said, grinning as I left.

" _Funny"_ I thought as I went to find a monster. " _After what happened, I'm surprised Frisk took a liking to Chara so quickly. Oh well, I guess she can tell she's good now."_

* * *

"Ugh." I said, groaning as I teleported to Frisk and Chara, them being right befor Mettatons last 'show' room. "I stuffed myself… but I go so much magic I think it's worth it… now we just need to get through this, and hope Sans caught a certain flower and we'll be fine."

"We're about to show that showoff Mettaton who's a better poser." Chara said, grinning.

"I have an idea for good ratings in the fight actually, when you two get him into his 'final form' I'll change into mine to." I told them, grinning at the idea. "I'll only be in one percent form, but I think that the looks of it will boost the ratings a bunch."

Chara rubbed her hands together, laughing evilly.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this one." she said, Frisk looking at me and shrugging.

"I'll pull off the pose that Frieza does when he goes to true form, you two do something on either side of me that goes with it for extra ratings." I told them, just thinking of that.

"Got it." Frisk and Chara said. We walked into the room where Mettaton was and he began an altered version of his normal speech, ignoring the bits about how he was faking being beaten by us and all that since we'd only encountered him once.

"Look behind you." I said, pointing behind Mettaton. Mettaton turned around, Chara flipping the switch on his back.

"Did you just…?" Mettaton asked, looking at us. "Well, then."

Mettaton turned around, holding his arms out to the sides. He began levitating, his body glowing. The square form of his body began to crack, peices exploding off of it as finally, it all exploded, his arms getting thicker and legs and a head growing. A pink heart was on his chest, glowing and pulsing. His face was handsome, despite being metallic, his black hair actually seeming to flow.

"Oh yeeah!" he shouted, landing on the ground, hands on his hips.

My jaw about hit the floor. His transformation was even better than mine. I now realized that we'd have to step it way up if we hoped to get a bunch of ratings.

Deciding to be flashy, I grinned, a new idea coming to mind. "Oh, going into our final forms are we? Well two can play at that game." I said, a charge up aura appearing around me, seemingly twirling around me as it does what it normally does. I floated off the ground, a couple pebbles coming with me, as the whole area shook, my power skyrocketing as a light flashed, leaving me in my one percent form, in the same pose Frieza did, grinning.

"You're flashy as well." Mettaton said, grinning. "Well then, let's dazzle the audience."

"Let's do it!" I shout, me, Frisk, and Chara getting into awesome poses.

Mettaton's jaw dropped, an idea popping into his head.

"Let's kick it up!" he shouted, shifting into his Neo form.

"Oh" I said, chuckling. "So, that's how it is, is it? Kids, let's show him just what we can do."

Chara and Frisk both grinned as we curled up slightly, exploding into powerful poses, Mettaton's jaw dropping as ratings soared. The ratings chart he kept in the room for viewing purposes exploded (in the physical sense), the ratings hitting over 9000 (well, more like over 10000, but same difference).

"Wow!" Mettaton shouted, putting his hands up to his face in amazement. "That's amazing! That's the fastest I've ever gotten that many ratings!"

"It's also the first time you've had an Arocosian on the show." I said, grinning.

"Oh" Mettaton said. "You're from those cartoons Alphys watches. "That figures. Well, whatever, you made the ratings explode. You may pass by."

"What about the kids?" I asked, noticing he didn't mention anything about them passing through to.

"Well, they helped, didn't they?" Mettaton said, chuckling. "Plus, Alphys said to let you and anyone with you pass. Have fun at Asgore's."

"We will." I said, waving as the three of us walked out of the room and made it to the elevator to Asgore's home, me shifting to first form.

"So… the end is almost here." I said, looking at my two little sisters and smiling. "Well, the end of being down here anyway, who knows what we'll see once were on the surface."

We made it to Asgore's home, entering. I immediatelly noticed the locked gate.

"He keeps the keys around the house." Chara said, walking into the kitchen area. Frisk and me started looking for the keys when a shout from Chara interrupted us.

"Where's the motherfucking chocolate?!" the former demon shouted, startling Frisk and catching me off guard. "WHY IS THERE NONE?!"

"Huh." I said, shrugging. "Kid must love her chocolate."

Frisk simply nodded, remembering when Chara was inside her body.

Chara then walked by, grumbling about a 'stash in the bedroom' and entered the first door in the hallway.

We walked in after her to see her staring at a heart shaped locket, tears forming in her eyes as she sniffled. She held the locket close to her heart, putting it on. She squeezed it tightly before tucking it into her sweater.

"Let's find those keys." she said, DETERMINATION in her voice.

We looked around, finally getting the keys and unlocking the gate, walking through them. We heard monsters we've seen before tell us all stuff we've heard before, ignoring it for the most part as we finally got to the judgment hall when I realised something.

"Hey Chara… are your eyes still red, by any chance?" I asked her, worry seeping into my voice.

"Yeah." Chara said. "It's my natural color. I can't change it."

"Ugh… Sans is gonna be annoying then." I said, sighing. "Let's just hope he doesn't jump to conclusions."

"That comedian…" Chara said. "He's the reason I failed my first few runs."

"Yes." Frisk said, nodding. "He's powerful."

"Very." I added. "I'm surprised he hasn't found you here yet."

"Well we might as well go in." I said, sighing. "Don't worry, Chara I can block anything he throws at you."

"That's good." Chara said. "Cause I can't fight as well as i could earlier. Well, not without destroying my SOUL in the process."

We went inside, me first. "Make sure to SAVE." I said, jerking my head towards the SAVE POINT in the room.

We walked forward, the pillars surrounding us as we continued in our path. However, we blinked and suddenly, Sans was standing there.

"Huh" the skeleton said. "I'm surprised you managed to change her. I guess you two really will SAVE the Underground."

"But" Sans said, teleporting up to Chara, picking her up by her sweater as his eye sockets darkened, a slight blue glow in his left eye. "You better be careful kid. You don't have all your demon powers to save you if you do anything bad this time. I'm gonna be watching you. Remember that."

Sans put Chara down, his cheerful, joking tone returning as he waved and teleported off, most likely to Grillby's.

"If he does anything to either of you, even as a misunderstanding, tell me, I can give **BAD TIMES** to." I told them, my tone going really dark for a second, before I smiled. "Now, let's go see Dad shall we?"

"Dad?" Chara asked me, confused. "How is he your dad?"

"Well" I explained. "Since Toriel is my mom, that would sort of make him my dad."

"My mom's your mom?" Chara asked. "I knew about Frisk, but you, I didn't."

"It's a new thing." I said, shrugging. "It happened during the time I fell in the Ruins."

"So" Chara said, thinking. "We're siblings. How old are you? Cause you don't seem that much older than me (at least looking at your first form).

"Well… to answer that I'd have to share a secret with you two." I told them, sighing.

"You're immortal, aren't you?" Chara asked.

"Uh, no…" I said, wondering why she'd ask that, before I remembered something about old me. "Well actually, considering what I usually do when I use to imagine ending up in situations like this I'm probably at least ageless if not fully immortal."

"Doesn't everyone?" Chara asked, shrugging. "I mean, I literally became immortal with all that LV I'd gathered. Frisk basically is immortal with the whole RESET and LOAD thing. Your race is practically immortal, except they're not. I mean, all of us could practically live forever."

"True." I shrugged. "That makes sense, I guess."

"So" Frisk said. "Now what? I have the feeling that there's something that we forgot."

Suddenly, Frisk's phone rang. She picked it up, answering it.

"Hey, punk!" Undyne's voice rang over the phone. "You gotta get over to Alphys' LAB quick! Both of you!" (Undyne didn't know about Chara being with us)

"Wonder what that's about." I said, thinking.

"Whatever it is" Chara said. "It's urgent, so let's get over there fast."

"Right, grab on I'll teleport us there." I told them, putting my fingers to my forehead.

* * *

We arrived outside of Alphys' LAB, entering quickly. We saw Undyne kicking the door of Alphys' "bathroom", yelling for Alphys to come out. She turned to us, noticing us.

"Good!" she shouted, pushing the door. "Alphys went in there and she won't come out."

"Move out of the way." I said, pulling my fist back.

I punched the door, putting a dent in it, but not much else. I then remembered that it was an elevator door. I pulled it open, noticing that the elevator was down the shaft. Shrugging, I jumped in, floating to the ground. Chara cannonballed down after me, me catching her.

"Nice catch." she said, grinning.

"I try." I shrugged.

"Come on, Frisk!" Chara shouted. "Jump down."

Frisk shook her head, having a good deal more common sense than Chara.

"Ah, come on, kid!" Undyne said, grabbing Frisk and jumping down the hole. They landed at the bottom, Frisk holding onto Undyne for dear life.

"You okay there Frisk?" I asked her, grinning in bemusement.

Frisk was shuddering, her eyes wide. She felt the ground carefully with her foot, stepping down when she felt it was safe.

"It's alright, the ground won't just break from under you." I said, chuckling a little.

"Doesn't like heights." Chara said. "Forgot about that one."

"Well, let's go make sure that Alphys is okay, Undyne you go on ahead, since you two obviously love each other." I said, grinning at her surprised face.

"uhhh…" she said, stuttering.

"Save it, Undyne." Chara said, grinning. "She already spilled the beans to us before."

"Yeah." I said. "But, we don't have time to dwell on it. Let's go find Alphys."

We walked around, encounter Almalgamates and getting keys for the door. Eventually we got all they keys and put them in the door, going through.

Inside was Alphys. And she was looking over notes, saying things like 'no no, this can't be happening'.

"What can't be happening?" I asked as we walked in, clearly surprising her.

"These readings." Alphys said, showing us the papers. "They're reporting strange time-space anomalies that all center around a certain date."

"The date I came here." I said, thinking.

"Exactly." Alphys said, nodding. "It's odd because from Frisk coming, there've been distortions, but nothing so severe as you coming here."

"Maybe it's just the fact of two beings with large amounts of DETERMINATION." Chara hypothesized.

"That might be it." Alphys said. "But, there's something that makes no sense."

"What?" I asked.

"Well" Alphys said, looking hard at her notes. "This says that the Underground is going to end in the time stream. Now, that means one of two things: either we all leave and head to the surface or we all die and reality is destroyed.

"Well" I said, shrugging. "I think it's the first option. No one's died in the time we've been here, so, we can safely say that it's not that one."

"Right.' Alphys said, nodding. "That's a viable option. But, the problem is the barrier. We'll still have to get past that."

"Well I just need the souls already collected for that and I can destroy it, so what are we waiting for?" I asked them, grinning.

"Well" Alphys said. "Asgore might not give them up so easily. No offense, but you're an unknown to him. Naturally, he might not trust you."

"Just tell him you've found a creature that can handle the souls you have now and can manage to break the barrier, you are the royal scientist, I'm sure he'd trust your opinion at least." I told her, shrugging.

"O-Okay." Alphys said, nodding. She went to contact Asgore and tell him the proposal.

"If all else fails." I started, thinking aloud. "We could tell him that Mom adopted me and Frisk, I don't think he'd kill his kids, and I think we'd be considered more trustworthy."

"That could work." Alphys said, thinking. "Though, you might still have to convince him."

"I'm okay with that, just call him and tell him he has some 'old family members.' Coming to meet him while I teleport to his house." I told her. Putting two fingers on my forehead. "Grab on Frisk, Chara."

"Kay" Chara said, grabbing on. Frisk simply nodded. They grabbed onto me, my power teleporting us away to Asgore's home.

We walked through, past the judgment hall, and straight to the throne room. Inside, Asgore was watering some of the flowers in the throne room, his back to us. When he heard us, he turned around, standing up.

"Why, hello." he said, looking at me. "You're a very interesting monster. I don't think I've ever seen a monster like you before. Actually, thinking about it, you look like something Alphys attempted to draw."

"Well" I said, shrugging. "She did see someone like me on TV once (or more like a hundred times)."

"That's interesting." Asgore said, nodding. He then turned to Frisk, waving hello. Frisk waved back.

"I truly hope that it does not come down to our battling to the death." Asgore said, sadness in his tone.

Asgore's eyes then fell on Chara. He simply stared at her for a minute, his jaw open wide. He dropped to his knees, grabbing her in a hug so quickly she almost got whiplash.

"Oh, that's right." I said quietly. "Chara was adopted by him and Toriel before she died."

"Chara.' Asgore said, not saying anything else. Chara wrapped her arms around Asgore's neck, returning the hug.

Frisk and I simply stood there, letting the two of them have their moment.

After a few minutes, I coughed into my fist, bringing them out of there moment. "Hey, Asgore just so you know… Toriel adopted me and Frisk here two." I told him, my face neutral.

"Well then" he said, smiling. "Welcome to the family. It is a shame that my son could not be here to see you."

"Well" I said. "We have a plan to remove the barrier and then bring him back."

"Really?" Asgore said, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah." Chara said, grinning. "We're gonna blow that barrier sky high."

"How?" Asgore asked.

"Well" I said, shrugging. "My SOUL can hold six others. So, we can put them inside of mine and destroy the barrier that way."

"That could work." Asgore said, thinking. "Allow me some time to retrieve them."

"Alright, you go do that, we'll be right here." I told Dad, smiling.

Asgore returned a few minutes later, holding six glass jars, each containing a SOUL of a different color (and I believe a different trait).

"You know" Asgore said, thinking out loud. "My son, Asriel always talked about breaking the barrier, especially after you fell, Chara. I wonder what he'd say if he knew we were actually going to break down the barrier."

"'sup, fuzzybuns.' Sans said, appearing while he was holding an enraged Flowey tightly by where his throat would be. "Just dropping off something for ol Raz here."

"Oh good, the flower's here." I said, grabbing Flowey and taking him from Sans. "Now behave Flowey, if you do, I'll give you a SOUL."

"FUCK YOU!" Flowey shouted, snapping at me.

"Flowey if you'd look ever so slightly to your left, Chara is here." I said, smirking as I turned the flowers face towards her.

"Look, you little piece of shit!" Flowey shouted, not noticing Chara. "I'm not falling for your stupid little-"

He was swiftly interrupted by Chara punching him in the back of the face (since he technically didn't have a head).

"God, shut the FUCK up!" she shouted, grabbing the flower by the stem and looking him dead in the eyes. "Look, just because you don't look like a sweet little fuzzy pillow anymore doesn't mean you have to be a giant fucking asshole."

"Ch-Chara…" Flowey said, his eyes widening. If he'd had emotions, he'd have cried. "H-how?"

"You kiddin' me?" she asked, grinning. "I'm way more badass than you give me credit for."

"I would just like to remind you two that you just cursed in front of Dad." I said, chuckling at their panicked faces.

"Chara Lorenda Dreemurr!" Asgore shouted, both shocked and angry. Chara blushed at the mention of her middle name. Me, Frisk, Sans, and even Flowey began to snicker at her middle name, eventually turning into full blown laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she shouted, actually making us jump.

"You know better than to swear, young lady." Asgore said, standing over Chara, his arms crossed.

"Okay, Dad you can punish Chara later, for now can you hand me the SOULS so that I can free us, also Frisk here hold Flowey for me." I ask-ordered, wanting to get us out of here soon.

Frisk nodded, taking the flower from Chara, who resisted at first, almost in a protective way. Flowey looked more uncomfortable in Frisk's hands, but in all honesty, I didn't care at the moment.

"So" Asgore asked, opening the jars. "What do you plan to do? After destroying the barrier, I mean."

"I want it to be a surprise." I told him, smiling.

"Fair enough." Asgore said, nodding. "So, go ahead. I'm sure this is the start of a new life for all of us."

"Right." I said, nodding and absorbing the souls. As I felt the influx of power, I felt myself change into my true form, then beyond into my Ultimate Evolution form, it being light silver with and even darker red than before, and I felt myself change beyond that.

"AAAAAGH!" I shouted in pain as my final transformation took hold, a blinding light filling the area.

"What's happening?" Asgore asked, backing up slightly.

"His power." Chara said. "It's...incredible. I had to become a demon to get that kind of power."

"It's" Sans said, actually both impressed and intimidated. "It's"

"If you say 'it's over 9000'" Chara said, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna smack you."

"Fine kid." Sans said, shrugging. "But, I'm just SAIYAN."

As they looked at me, I felt something very familiar around me, my old black cloak but… tougher. For some reason, I could tell my left eye was a hazel green, and the right a hazel brown.

"That… hurt." I said, nothing about me being seen from under my cloak, its hood up.

"So" Chara said, a little confused. "What's up with your power? I can't sense it for some reason. What kind of GOD did you become?"

"I gained Godly Ki, you have to be a GOD to sense it." I told them, turning to where the barrier was. "Now, let's get rid of that annoying barrier shall we?"

We exited the throne room and went in front of the barrier, me floating up a little.

I charged up a powerful blast, cupping my hands. I 'planted' my feet, making sure I had good footing. The blast glowed a strange hazel green color as it grew larger. The barrier began to distort slightly in resonance with the energy I was emitting.

Just before I fired the blast, however, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus arrived in a 'surprise mothufucka' moment, catching me off guard slightly.

"My child" Toriel said, looking at Frisk. "I have found you. I had hoped that you were safe. Where is Raz? I'm surprised to not see him."

Frisk pointed over to me. Toriel followed Frisk's finger, but her gaze stopped on Chara instead. She reacted in almost the same way as Asgore, her mouth dropping open and her falling to her knees. Chara walked over, hugging her tightly.

"Hi mom." she said, crying.

"Chara." Toriel said, crying herself. "I'm so happy to see you. I kept some chocolate in the fridge for you, just in case."

"Really?" Chara said, her eyes lighting up. "You didn't happen to bring any with you, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Toriel said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a chocolate bar, handing it to Chara, who ate it, almost ravenously.

"Thanks mom." Chara said with her mouth full. "You're the best."

"You're very welcome, my child." Toriel said. "Now, if only I knew where Raz was."

"He's over there." Chara said, pointing to me, Toriel trying to recognize me from behind.

"Everyone, stand back!" I shouted, my beam fully charged, having put a little magic into it and making my left eye glow.

I shot out the beam, it visibly distorting the barrier as it goes until it hits the center, making a loud crack be heard before it shatters in a flash of hazel green.

"Okay… now for my second performance." I said, turning toward the crowd and motioning Frisk forward. "Chara, Frisk hold Flowey in between you two please."

Chara and Frisk nodded, standing as far from Flowey as their arms could reach. I took a deep breath, concentrating my power. "Okay… now let's do this." I said, focusing.

I put both hands at about chest level, noticing I have a black long sleeved shirt and black gloves on. I put my hands facing each other and started focusing magic and a little Ki into a heart shape in-between my hands.

Slowly, a monster SOUL started forming in-between my hands, making sure to give it enough power to restore Flowey to Asriel. I walked forward slowly, the SOUL being almost done. "Now… this may sting." I told the flower, before I shoved it inside of him, a bright light engulfing his form.

Flowey began to levitate, leaving Frisk and Chara's grip. He curled up, shuddering before his form exploded, arms, legs, and a head forming. He grew thicker and became fuzzier. He lowered to the ground, taking a kneeling stance. When the light died down, the panting form of Asriel Dreemurr looked up at me. He looked about Chara's age and was a little taller than her.

"Hey, you okay there?" I asked him, grinning.

"Y-yeah." he said, nodding. Asgore and Toriel were in shock. They ran over to their son, hugging him tightly.

I stepped back, watching Frisk and Chara join the hug, and smiled, glad to have brought a family back together and content to watch them.

"So" Toriel said, looking at me. "I'm assuming you're Raz. But, what do you look like now?"

"Well Mom, everyone let's just say." I started with a grin as I grabbed the hood of my cloak with both hands, pulling it down. "I wasn't always an arcosian." I finished, smirking at there shocked looks from seeing my old human face, my black hair covering my hazel brown eye.

"What?" I asked, looking at them. "Is there something on my face?"

"N-no." Toriel said, recovering her voice. "I-it's just we didn't expect you to be human."

"Well… I don't think I'm entierly either anymore, to be honest." I told them, a thoughtful look on my face. "With all the monster magic I integrated, my arcosian forms, and now this I think it's safe to say that I'm not entirely anything anymore."

"Well" Chara said, shrugging. "I guess it means you're all badass now."

"And this time you cursed in front of both parents." I said, facepalming.

"Chara Lorenda Dreemurr!" Toriel said, crossing her arms. "What have I told you about using that kind of talk?"

"Well, he used it too." Chara shouted, pointing at Asriel.

"He is a different matter." Toriel said. "With no SOUL, he had no discernment of right and wrong."

"Bullshit!" Chara shouted, Asriel backing slightly away from Chara. "He knew exactly what the difference was. If he'd had his normal form, he'd not have used those words because you'd give him a lecture about it."

"And you just curse _again_ , wow you really like to dig your own grave, dontcha little sis?" I asked her, smirking.

"You stay out of this!" Chara turned, shouting at me.

"Yes, yell at the newly formed GOD that always ends well for everyone." I said, chuckling. "Now, Mom and Dad how about before we do anything involving punishments, we go see the aboveground?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Asgore said, chuckling. "Let's do that."

"Alright, also Dad since I appear just plain older, how about I handle anything ambassador like, humans don't take children very seriously at least I can pass as an adult."

"That makes perfect sense." Asgore said, nodding. "Alright, that's settled then. Let's go up and enjoy our new lives."

We all exited the underground, enjoying the sunrise. "This is nice… hey, do you think any scientist or something detected how much energy I used to blow up the barrier?" I asked them, worry seeping into my voice a little.

"I doubt it." Alphys said. "The barrier prevents phone and internet signals from getting in, so I'm willing to bet that it blocked your energy signature as well."

"You mean the same barrier that struggled to hold me charging an attack that barely took anything from my energy reserves?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Alphys said. "It's very energy reflective. Anything outside can get in (aside from radio, tv, internet, and cell-phone signals), but nothing can get out, including energy. Plus, who says any human scientists have the technology to do that?"

"Fair enough… so how are we going to introduce the monsters to the humans? I mean… humans don't really handle new strange things well, except for some exceptions." I told them, frowning in irritation.

"Well" Asgore said. "We will have to be friendly. they will accept us much better that way."

"Yeah… not to burst your bubble or anything, Dad but you kinda look really intimidating… maybe if we got like a mayor or something from that city over there to talk to us, then we could go from there?" I suggested, a thoughtful look on my face.

"Hmm." Asgore thought. "That could work. You, Frisk and Chara could do that and also look around the city and sightsee to tell us what it's like."

"I'll handle the mayor thing, since I look old enough, you two scout around, alright?" I 'asked' in the tone I use that usually means I'm actually telling them what to do. "Also, grab on I'm lazy so were teleporting to the city."

* * *

We appeared in the middle of the city, several people looking at us. However, they went back to their normal business when they realized that we seemed to have no intentions of doing any harm.

Frisk and Chara went to sightsee while I went to find the mayor. I found the city hall, entering it. After I told the receptionist what I was doing, she let me see the mayor.

"So, you're telling me…" he said, leaning forward on his desk. "That the monsters are free and you're their ambassador?"

"Yes, I can even do magic now thanks to my experience down there, though I wouldn't suggest going through what I did to get it, it was very painful." I told the mayor, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Okay then." the mayor said, nodding. "So, where do I meet the king of the monsters?"

"I can teleport him in here now if you want, it doesn't take up that much energy." I said, stretching a little.

"Okay then." the mayor said, nodding. "Go ahead."

"Be back in a sec." I said, putting two fingers to my forehead and teleporting to where Dad is.

* * *

"Hey Dad." I said as I appeared right next to him, startling him. "Got a meeting with the mayor, you ready?"

"Yes." Asgore said, nodding. "I'd like that."

"Grab onto my shoulder then." I told him, putting my fingers to my forehead again, we vanished.

* * *

We appeared in the middle of the city once again, though, this time, the people were a little more intimidated. Except ten minutes later, everything died down. God, these people are so self-absorbed. I walked him to the mayor's office, the receptionist taking us up to the mayor's office.

"Hey, thought it'd be rude to teleport right into your office, so we walked." I said as we went in, grinning at the shocked look on his face.

"So this is the king?" the mayor asked as he looked at Asgore.

"Yes." Asgore said. "I am the king of the monsters."

"Well" the mayor said, crossing his arms. "What should we discuss in terms of treaties and such?"

"Well" Asgore said. "First, we should…"

I left while they discussed the treaties, heading to find Frisk and Chara.

Sensing where they were, I found them… at the mall. "I didn't expect them to be here." I mutter to myself, sighing as I followed their energy to where they were.

'Surprisingly', I found them at the candy store, Chara drooling over the chocolates that were there.

"Come on, Chara." Frisk said, trying to pull the older girl away from the candy, but Chara was still stronger than Frisk, despite her demon powers being cleansed.

"It's okay Frisk, Chara grab what you want, Big brother thought to trade his G into the money equivalent wirth wise before getting you two." I said, smiling at her excited cheer.

I looked at the chocolate selections, Chara picking out at least a dozen different pieces. I pointed to them for the cashier to pull them out. Once I paid and Chara was given her chocolate, she gave us each two pieces before scarfing down the rest.

"Mmm." she said, rubbing her stomach. "That hits the spot."

"Hey, Frisk you wanna go to a store and get anything, nows the time while Dad is negotiating with the mayor." I told her, looking down at her and smiling, being just shorter than Dad in my human form.

"Well" Frisk said, thinking. "We could go to the comics store. I want to find this series Alphys told me about: Hellsing."

"That seems a little dark for you." I said, looking down at Frisk. She shrugged. Chara shrugged as well.

"Well" Chara said. "I'll read it. Sounds awesome."

"Well, just grab whatever you want, I'm a fun big brother." I told them, grinning.

"Yes!" they shouted, running towards the store, me chasing after them.

We arrived at the store, Chara and Frisk looking for comics. The two of them, grabbed a few different mangas each.

Frisk had Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3 (for Alphys), along with Hellsing and even Beserk. Man, kid sure goes for the dark stuff.

Chara grabbed Blue Exorcist as well as Pokemon and One Punch Man. After we paid for the stuff, we decided to meet up with the others. Frisk and Cahra grabbed onto me as we teleported.

* * *

We appeared next to the rest of the group, still at the exit of the Underground. "Hey, I'm gonna go check up on Dad, you two stay with Mom, okay?" I faux asked them, teleporting near Dad.

* * *

"Oh, hello Raz.' Asgore said. "We were just having a conversation about gardening. The mayor here enjoys to garden just as much as I do."

"How did your negotiations turn into this… were you just waiting for me to pick you up?" I asked him, a smirk slowly appearing on my face.

"Yes.' Asgore said. "But, I did have a good conversation. So, it wasn't at all bad."

"Okay, well you can bore me with legal things later, let's get back to the other now." I told him, putting my fingers on my forehead as he put his hand on my shoulder, teleporting us back to the group.

* * *

We appeared right next to Alphys, scaring her a little (a lot), my grinning.

"Wh-where'd you guys come from?" she asked, holding her heart.

"The mayors office, so Dad what'd ya get us?" I asked him, wanting to know what he managed to set up between the humans and monsters.

"Well" Asgore said. "We have the land that Mount Ebott resides on. And we also have the ability to go freely wherever we wish unless it is restricted to all. Lastly, we have been given voting rights if we are over 18 human years."

"Well, that's good for starters I guess… hey Pap, mind going down into the Underground and telling everyone we can live on the surface now?" I faux asked the skeleton, knowing he'd jump at the opportunity.

"WOWEE, ARCOJIN-ER, HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted, grinning. "I WOULD LOVE TO!"

"Cool… hey Alphys, could you make me a char like that one Frieza had?" I asked her, curious.

"That sounds awesome!" Undyne shouted.

"S-sure." Alphys said, nodding. "I can try. It might not fly as fast, but I could get the flight to work."

"Cool… well I don't think there's anything else to do right now is there?" I asked, looking at everyone, before getting another idea. "Hey Undyne, could you have the guard set up a perimeter around the land we own, we don't need tourist coming here before there's something to tour."

"On it." Undyne said, yelling to the other members of the Royal Guard.

"So… now that that's all set up, whos ready for a nap, cause I may be a GOD but after all I did today, I need a nap." I said, finally letting my exhaustion show.

"Me too." Sans said, grinning.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted, stomping his foot. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

"Well, i'm still tired." Sans said, shrugging.

"So… I don't know about you all, but I'll be in my bed at Moms house if you need me, see ya!" I said, teleporting right above it and immediately falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned as I felt something pushing me, trying to get into my bed with me. I looked down to see Frisk and Chara next to me, both curled up and attempting to make room for themselves.

"Hey you two, you alright?" I asked them, wondering why they were trying to get into my bed.

"Well" Frisk said, looking down, apparently not comfortable with what she wanted to say, but trying her best to say it. "I-i had a nightmare."

"What about you, Chara?" I asked the older girl.

"Nah" she said, waving it off, though her voice wasn't so convincing. "I just came in here 'cause Frisk came in and i didn't want her to get hurt."

"That sounds like this fakest excuse I have ever heard." I told her, chuckling as I moved to the center of the bed. "Here, Frisk you can go on my right and Chara can go on my left." I told them, smiling.

The two girls moved to their respective places on the bed, scooting up close to me.

"Night Frisk, night Chara." I said, pulling them close to me, them using me as a pillow.

* * *

Frisk walked through the expanse of the Ruins, utter silence all around. Looking around, she found a small Whimsun that waved to her. She waved back, smiling.

Suddenly, before her eyes, the Whimsun was sliced in half, its dust falling to the ground, blanketing a small area of the room just under where it was.

She looked at the one who killed the Whimsun, fear entering her eyes and her breath becoming shallow as she realized that the killer was her, dressed in the clothes she'd worn while in the Underground, her brown shorts and blue and pink striped sweater. The girl who looked just like her also carried an evil looking knife that seemed to have a demonic aura to it. The girl's eyes glowed red and the smile she had terrified Frisk to her very core.

The girl stepped forward, Frisk stepping backwards until she reached a wall. The girl moved up close to her, uncomfortably close. She put her arm across Frisk's chest, holding her to the wall.

" **You and I have some unfinished business to attend to."** the girl said, her voice a distorted version of Frisk's.

"N-no." Frisk said, her fear making it hard for her voice to come out.

" **Oh come on!"** the girl said, chuckling. " **You don't expect me to believe you think you can atone for what you've done by being nice, do you? You and I both know Chara wasn't fully in control those times. Oh, what would they think if they knew that deep down you actually enjoyed the killings?"**

"I-I'm not a killer." Frisk said. "I'm not a killer."

" **Whatever!"** the girl said, shrugging. " **Try to convince me, but i don't believe you and you don't believe yourself either. Now, let's get this over with. You're in here and we've got a lot of monsters to kill. So, don't bother with the argument."**

"N-no." Frisk said.

" **Here we go again."** the girl said. " **Look, you know you can't beat me with your power. Just give up."**

"I-I" Frisk said, trying to think of a solution. The solution then came to her. Frisk began to call for help, letting her voice be heard loudly.

" **Oh?"** The girl said, beginning to laugh. " **But nobody came! Did you really-"**

I broke through the barrier keeping me from helping my little sister, it making a cracking sound and surprising the two as I floated down, an angry expression on my face.

" **Oh?"** the girl said, confused. " **And how are you here?"**

"I'm a GOD I do what I want. Now who are you and why are you torturing my little sister?" I asked the look alike, glaring.

" **What am I?!"** the girl said, laughing. " **Clearly you're not an omniscient GOD! I AM her! Can't you tell where we are, 'GOD'? We're in her SOUL!"**

"Oh, I could be omniscient, but where's the fun in that? Now, you have ten seconds to stop torturing my little angel of a sister and get out or, as Sans would say, _**YOUR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME.**_ " I stated, left eye ablaze with magic.

" **Angel?"** the girl said, grinning. " **Well, I suppose that's the right term. But, then again, demons are just evil angels."**

"Five seconds." I said, deciding not to reply to her comment.

" **You may be powerful"** the girl said, grinning. " **But, you can't kill me. I'm a part of her, no matter how much you try to deny or destroy me."**

"You would be surprised with what I decided to keep before turning my omniscients off." I told the 'girl' starting to walk toward her slowly.

" **I'm no Chara."** the girl said, throwing Frisk to the side, caging her in with energy. " **I have no desire to protect anyone nor will I hold back against you. This fight will be to the death and I promise you, this will be one hell of a fight."**

"Oh, I wouldn't say a that." I state, moving faster then she can see and appearing behind her, kicking her across the room.

" **Well then"** she said, getting up. " **i'm going to enjoy this."**

She rushed forward, swinging her knife at me. She was much faster than Chara was, the fact of which caught me off guard for a second. I still easily dodged her swing, but it still was interesting to note.

I punched her while she was open, sending her flying back again, crashing into a wall. She got up, actually a little pissed.

" **You know what?"** she said, her voice angry. " **I wasn't going to use this power since the last thing i need is her either waking up or having a heart attack, but at this point, killing you is worth a lot more."**

She began putting out serious dark magic and energy, her entire body becoming like a shadow. She laughed as her fingers became pointed and her eyes seemed to bleed almost. Her mouth grew a wider grin as her voice became even more distorted.

" _ **Can you kill me now?"**_ She asked, grinning.

"Yes." I said, already behind her.

She turned, catching the punch I threw. I was actually surprised as she punched me in the chest, knocking me backwards.

" _ **You don't get it, do you?"**_ she said, laughing. " _ **We're in my SOUL! This is MY domain!"**_

"No, it's my little angles domain, not yours you abomination." I yelled at 'her', firing a Ki blast.

" _ **I AM Frisk!"**_ she shouted, firing a dark blast at me.

"Sorry buddy." I started, deflecting the blast. "Frisk has the purest SOUL i've sensed, and I can sense every single one in the entire universe, your not her, your some parasite leeching off of her because you don't have any power on your own."

" _ **Pure is a relative term."**_ she said, grinning. " _ **I AM pure! Pure EVIL! Pure CHAOS!"**_

"I meant… you know what why am I arguing with a parasite? I'm finishing this." I state, charging up a blast.

" _ **Better choose your words carefully."**_ she said. " _ **You never know which ones will be your last."**_

"I really don't care." I said, firing the blast at the parasite.

" _ **You should."**_ she said, dodging. " _ **Wouldn't want to die before saying a few last precious words to your 'little sister'."**_

"You might want to look behind you." I stated, grinning as I redirected my blast into the parasite as it turned around.

The parasite was knocked backwards-er, forwards?-into the wall. I ran forward, driving my knee into her back.

The parasite cried out in pain, swinging her elbow backwards and catching me in the chest. It moved me back from her, giving her room to strike.

I fired a powerful blast that I aimed to the side of the parasite. She obviously dodged, but I fired several blade like projectiles that I controlled with my mind. The parasite dodged them, but I caused them to loop around and try to strike at her from all sides. The parasite was very agile and swift, despite the spine crushing blow I'd delivered to her. She jumped in front of me, grinning before grabbing me by my shirt and throwing me backwards towards my attacks. I barely managed to move them out of the way before I hit the wall near them.

The parasite wasn't done yet, however. She lunged forward once again and punched me in the gut, which hurt more than I expected it would. She grinned, evilly, throwing me into the air, where I had moved my attacking projectiles.

I was actually more surprised than hurt when I felt my body being cut. When I hit the ground, I felt that my left arm was cut off as well as the lower half of my body. Had I not been in as much pain as I was (or bleeding all over the place), I'd have laughed at the irony of this situation. But, since I was pretty much dying, I tried to concentrate energy on staying conscious.

" _ **Oh my GOD!"**_ the parasite said, laughing her ass off. " _ **Man, this is just pure hilarity! It's not so much the fact that you're dying as it is the method! Your own attack sliced you up! Seem familiar, Arcosian?!"**_

"My little angel." I coughed out blood, inwardly chuckling at the irony of my situation anyway. "I guess… even my GODHOOD wasn't enough this time… I'll see you around… but I'll be taking this parasite WITH ME!" I shouted out, using both the Ki and Magic I had in Frisks SOUL to latch onto the parasite with my good arm and self destructing.

* * *

Frisk jolted up with a small shout, clutching her heart, tears streaming down her face. She looked to her side to see me alive. Snoring like a chainsaw, but alive all the same. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, curling up next to me and falling back to sleep.

* * *

Chara and Asriel ran through the field of flowers, laughing and having fun. After a little bit, they fell down on their backs in the flowers, still laughing.

"Hey, Asriel?" Chara asked. "Do you wanna hear a secret?"

"What is it?" Asriel asked.

"Well" Chara said, looking up at the roof of the cave they were in. "I never told anyone this, but my parents are the reason I came down here."

"What?" Asriel asked, looking over at his best friend/sister. "Do you mean-"

"No." Chara said, sighing. "Nothing they did. But, something that others did to them."

"What do you mean?" Asriel asked.

"Well" Chara said, sighing as Asriel could notice a few small tears forming. "My parents were killed by humans. Simply because they didn't support the sealing of the monsters in this mountain. They would have killed me too, had I not run."

"Chara." Asriel said, putting his hand on Chara's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Chara said. "I just needed to get it off my chest. Just...don't tell mom or dad."

"Right." Asriel said, nodding. "Safe with me."

"Thanks." Chara said, hugging Asriel.

"Welcome." Asriel said, hugging Chara back.

"Asriel." Chara said, looking at the goatlike monster.

"Yeah?" Asriel asked.

"I think we should be the ones to free the monsters." Chara said. "We could break the barrier and then all the monsters could be free."

"That would be amazing." Asriel said. "But, how would we do it?"

"Well" Chara said. "We could do a little research and then come up with a plan."

"Okay." Asriel said, nodding. "Let's do it."

The two children stood up and ran to the librarby in Snowdin, their goal clear in their minds.

 _Timeskip-just after Chara and Asriel cross the barrier_

"You know Chara." Asriel said, talking to the lifeless body of his sister. "Of all the crazy plans we came up with, this one was the scariest one."

" _Oh, don't worry."_ Chara said from inside Asriel's head. " _I'm sure I can go back. It'll just take some time."_

"I hope you're right." Asriel said, sighing. "You better take over here. You know this place better than me."

" _Right."_ Chara said, taking control of the powerful body of Asriel. "I'll handle any fighting we have to do as well." (note: the dominant personality will be in normal text; the other will be italicized)

" _Understood."_ Asriel said, letting Chara carry her body.

The powerful form of the fusion of Chara and Asriel walked toward the flowers in the middle of the village. Chara looked around, making sure no one was around, or at least no children.

Suddenly, several people came outside, noticing the monster that was Asriel/Chara. They quickly grabbed weapons and began to attack the monster fusion. Chara raised Asriel's hands, preparing to defend herself, when she caught sight of several of the humans.

Chara froze. They were the same humans that had killed her parents those years ago. Her eyes constricted as she lost all her composure, her breathing shallow and rapid.

The humans began attacking Asriel's body, making large cuts, punctures, etc. Asriel's body may have been more powerful, but it could still only take so much before it died.

However, before Asriel's body gave in to death, Asriel managed to take enough control to take Chara's body and walk back into the Underground.

"Don't be sorry Chara." he said to the girl inside his head. "You couldn't help it. It's alright. I'll be fine."

Asriel made it to the throne room, still carrying Chara's body. Asgore and Toriel were in the garden, watering flowers when the form of Asriel came into the room.

Asgore and Toriel ran up to Asriel, recognizing him. They placed Chara's body on the ground, holding Asriel.

"I" Asriel managed to say, despite now far nearer to death than before. "I'm sorry. We failed."

"Asriel." Asgore said. "What happened?"

"Ch-Chara and I" Asriel said, coughing out a small bit of dust, his consciousness fading. "w-we tried to break the barrier, but w-we failed."

"This was all my fault." Chara said, taking dominance. "I never wanted this to happen. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Chara" Toriel said, her voice getting harder. "Why did you do this?"

"I" Chara said, her tears coming out of Asriel's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It'll be fine. I'll try to re enter my body and then we can-"

"Don't bother." Toriel said. "We don't ever want to see you again. You have killed our son."

"Wh-what?" Chara asked, horrified. "B-but..."

"Don't bother." Asgore said harshly, the two of them standing up and leaving. "We no longer accept you as our daughter. Goodbye."

When they had left, Chara in Asriel's body fell to her knees, crying.

"I" she said in between sobs. "I'm so sorry, Asriel. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry!"

" _I know."_ came Asriel's soft voice. " _Don't blame yourself. We'll see each other again soon. Don't worry."_

That was the last thing Chara heard before death overtook her. As the blackness overtook her, she felt arms wrap around her, human arms.

* * *

Chara woke up, her pillow she was sleeping on soaking wet with her tears. She looked around, honestly expecting to see herself in the Underground. Or worse. She realized she was in my room, my arms around her almost protectively.

"I-it was just a dream." Chara realized. "Just a dream. A horrible dream that never happened. Except the fact that I got Asriel killed. That part was real."

Chara put her head back down on her pillow, trying to go back to sleep as she tried to push the nightmare out of her head.

"Wake up you two." I said, grinning at Charas startled yelp. "It's morning, and I smell pancakes, and I can't really get to them with you two blocking me."

"Wh-wha?" Frisk said, waking up groggily. She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision.

"Ugh!" Chara said, trying to go back to sleep. "I don't wanna eat right now."

"They may have chocolate pancakes, I think I smell some." I told her, knowing it'd wake her up.

In all of my time in the Underground and in my time fighting Chara, I've never seen her move as fast as she did the second she heard the word chocolate.

"You might want to change out of your pajamas first Chara." I said, chuckling as I saw her freeze in place.

She looked down and realized she was still wearing her pink pajamas with red hearts on them.

"Nice pajamas, by the way didn't know you like'd pink with little red hearts." I said, a mischievous grin on my face.

"SHUT UP!" Chara shouted, turning as red as the hearts on the pajamas. "Mom made them for me a while back!"

Frisk was giggling, covering her mouth in a failed attempt to hide it. Chara tackled the younger girl, causing the two of them to fall back on the bed, knocking me off.

Catching myself with my Ki, I floated cross legged, deciding to enjoy watching the two fight.

Chara was clearly the better fighter, usually being on top while the two rolled around on the bed. Eventually, they fell off, Frisk landing on top of Chara, their lips accidentally meeting.

Chara pushed Frisk off of her quickly, smacking her hands across her mouth.

"ewewewewewewewewewewewewewew!" Chara shouted, taking my blankets and scrubbing her mouth with them. Frisk simply looked at Chara in confusion, not really understanding what was going on.

"That was hilarious." I said, a wide smile on my face. "Don't worry about it Frisk, just go get changed so we can get pancakes okay?"

"Okay." Frisk said, leaving the room. Chara was still scrubbing her mouth, spitting about a gallon's worth of spit into the blanket.

"Chara, maybe you forgot but chocolate pancakes." I said, making her freeze for a second before she left too.

"Well, to breakfast I go." I said cheerfully, floating through my door and over to breakfast.

When I reached the kitchen, the smell hit me harder than before. I could smell bacon sizzling on the stove, Papyrus yelling at Undyne about how he wanted spaghetti.

"So, how is everyone?" I asked as I entered, still floating cross legged.

"We're good." Asgore said. "We had a good first night's sleep in our new house on the surface."

"Cool… so I distinctivly remember going to sleep in Moms place in the Underground, who moved me?" I asked them, curious.

"THAT WOULD BE ME!" Papyrus said, grinning. "UNDYNE TOLD ME SHE WOULD MAKE ME SPAGHETTI IF I MANAGED TO GET YOU HERE!"

"Oh, okay then." I said, shrugging. "Now, what's for breakfast, it smells deliciouse."

"We made pancakes." Toriel said, holding up a platter that had a ton of pancakes, half of them chocolate. Chara was standing over them, simply staring.

"Okay, well I'll have like, three normal ones then please." I said, making sure to be polite.

"gimme choooocolate.' Chara said, beginning to drool. Toriel scolded her for being impolite and for drooling.

"Have you punished Chara for cursing yet?" I asked, an innocent expression on my face.

Chara gave me a look that said 'you're fucking dead'. Or, that's what I assumed it meant since she mouthed the exact words as she looked at me.

"Why no" Toriel said, looking down at Chara, who was in the middle of giving me the finger. When she realized Toriel was looking at her, she quickly hid her hands behind her back and laughed nervously.

"Wow, lil fallen angel here really likes to dig her own grave." I said idly, eating some of my pancakes.

"Fallen angel?" Toriel asked. "Where did you come up with that name?"

"Well" I explained. "It's partly because of the prophecy that the turtle running the shop in Waterfall said. He spoke of an angel that would free the monsters. It kind of fits Chara. Plus, Frisk is a little angel, so there's sort of a parallel there."

"That's very interesting." Toriel said, nodding.

"So… what are we doing today after breakfast?" I asked, looking around at everyone. "Also, Alphys, hows that chair coming along?"

"It's almost done." Alphys said. "It should be done in about...three days."

"Cool." I said, grinning as I finished my pancakes. "So… Undyne, anyone try to sneak into our area yet?"

"Ha!" Undyne said, cracking her knuckles. "Any fucker that tries to cross these borders'll be met with world class pain. But, so far no."

Sans, Toriel, and Asgore all stood around Undyne, disapproving looks on their faces (except for Sans, who had his 'you're gonna have a bad time' look on).

"What's with you and Chara digging your own graves around people with power, by the way I mean you just have to not curse around two people with three other people there." I said, wondering how that's so difficult.

"I really don't get what the big deal is." Chara said. "I mean, sure, some people care, but I sure don't. I mean come on, Sans, you use 'em too. Don't you lie to me, I heard you say bitch when I was still inside Frisk."

"difference between you and me is" Sans said, shrugging. "I'm an adult."

"So?" Chara asked. "That's bullshit! Oh goddammit, it's instinctive!"

"Chara, should I get a shovel to help you with that grave digging or are you fine on your own?" I asked her, a smirk on my face.

Chara gave me a discreet finger. A small spark came to her eyes as she realized her loophole.

"So… how many monsters have relocated so far, considering you guys built this house in time it took me to fall asleep and then finished before I even woke up." I asked, wondering just how fast this place was built.

"You slept for a week." Asgore said, chuckling. "I guess becoming a GOD really took a toll on you."

"I would not recommend it, it was very painful, especially the part where I _changed my race back to human from an alien from an anime show_." I told them, grimacing.

"Well, you still look pretty badass." Undyne said, putting her arm around me.

"Thanks… though I'm changing back into my first form when I get my chair, just cause it will look awesome." I said, grinning.

Alphys pumped her fist, already fangirling. Undyne nodded in approval and Frisk gave me a thumbs up.

"So" Toriel asked. "What is the chair for?"

"Because it is cool, also it's what Frieza had in anime. Also, just remembered Alphys made me a training room, is that all the way done yet?" I asked her, wanting to get a little training in.

"Yes." Alphys said. "I fixed the bug and actually put it in the basement of this house."

"Cool, I'm gonna go down and be back about forty times stronger, see you guys tomorrow!" I said, a bit too excited to get to training.

"How does he expect to get forty times stronger" Toriel asked as I left. "If he's only gonna be in there for a day?"

"Well" Alphys said. "It alters time so he's actually training for a year in a day."

"But" Toriel said. "That still doesn't explain how he's going to get forty times stronger."

"Well" Alphys said. "He probably doesn't actually mean that. I don't see how someone of his level could get forty times stronger either."

"I'm training in my arocisan form, when they try they power up _fast_!" I shouted up at them, not having gone into the machine yet.

"Makes sense.' Undyne said, shrugging.

That was the last I heard from them as I stepped into the machine, the door sliding shut behind me. I looked around, seeing that it was exactly like the shows version, and shifted into my first form.

"Now… where's the gravity setting?" I mutter to myself, walking around.

* * *

The next day everyone but me all sat down to breakfast again (I was still in the chamber, training). This time it was Papyrus turn (we had a rotation of cooks). He made (wonder of all wonders) spaghetti for everyone.

"So" Chara said, looking at the spaghetti Papyrus set down in front of her. "I like your food and all, but this really isn't a breakfast food."

"THAT IS FINE!" Papyrus said, grinning(?). "JUST PRETEND THAT IT IS A BREAKFAST FOOD AND IT WILL BE FINE! I TELL SANS THE SAME THING."

Chara looked over at Sans, who shrugged. Chara shrugged herself, taking a bite, switching quickly to devouring the spaghetti.

"More!" She shouted, holding out her plate.

"Chara." Toriel said. "You need to be more polite. You didn't even thank Papyrus for making this spaghetti."

"I'm asking for seconds, aren't I?" Chara asked.

"THAT IS THANKS ENOUGH!" Papyrus said, smiling as he poured Chara more spaghetti.

"JUST SAY WHEN." Papyrus said, continuing to dish out saucy spaghetti.

Chara simply stared at the plate, the spaghetti on it piling higher. Finally, the pot was empty, Papyrus returning to the kitchen to make more.

"Chara Lorenda Dreemurr." Asgore said sternly. "You better eat every bit of that spaghetti."

"Gimme a minute." Chara said, grinning almost evilly. She began to devour the spaghetti on her plate, Undyne and Alphys' jaws dropping.

When she was finished, she sat back, patting her stomach, a contented look on her face. Toriel looked at Chara with an astonished expression.

"Well." She said. "She finished it."

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a saiyan." I said as I walked in, currently in my first form.

"Well" Chara said, her eyes lighting up as she saw Papyrus walk in with more spaghetti. "I've been taking up residence in someone else's head for a while, so I have a HUGE appetite. Plus it's good."

"So… I somehow managed to get fifty times stronger instead, so… I need to be in my first form most of the time so I don't accidentally destroy everything." I told them, sighing in annoyance.

"So" Alphys said, snickering a little. "You could shave your head and dress up. You could be One Punch Man."

"I'm already one living anime, I'm not being another." I told her, deadpanning.

"Worth a shot." Alphys said. "I could try to make you something that raises your personal gravity, weakening you and making you better able to exist in your 'human' form without being a destructive being when you don't want to be."

"Cool… after my chair though, because that will be fun…" I said, trailing off as I thought of a funny idea. "Hey Alphys, could you make me robots that look like the random minions in Friezas army?"

"Sure." Alphys said. "But, I have to ask why."

"Because, anime." I said, being really vague on purpose.

"Works for me." Alphys said, rushing off to get started.

"I think I know what's going on here." Chara said, leaning on me.

"And what would that be?" I asked her, wondering what she thinks I'm doing.

"Why spoil the surprise?" Chara said, chuckling.

"Come on, whisper what you think it is to me." I told her, smirking.

"Well" Chara said, whispering quietly. "I'm pretty sure someone's gonna go and do a little role playing."

"That would be required in what I want to do, but isn't it completely." I told her, smirking.

"Well" Chara said. "Now i'm interested. When is it?"

"As soon as I get the chair and the bots, also HEY ALPHYS, MAKE SURE THEY CAN FLY PLEASE!" I shouted out, wanting to make sure it's perfect.

"Sure!" Alphys shouted back. "I can do that!"

"THANKS!" I shouted back, before turning to the rest of the group. "So, Undyne, has anyone tried sneaking in yet?"

"Yeah." Undyne said. "Some guy dressed like Inspector Gadget tried to sneak past our 'barrier'. Well, let's just say he won't be able to sit down for a month we beat his ass so hard."

"I hope you meant figuratively." Asriel, who was drinking some coffee, said.

"Well, if anything bad happens, we can claim he was trespassing on our land." I said, stretching a little.

"Fair enough." Asriel said, nodding. "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"I dunno, but for me I'm just gonna relax for the two days till my stuff is done." I said, floating cross legged now.

"That seems like a nice idea." Sans said, laying on the ground next to me.

"Anything that involves doing nothing is a nice idea to you." I said, deadpanning at him.

"Yep." Sans said, shrugging. "It is."

"Hey Sans, wanna hear a song that I use to listen to when I was fully human?" I asked him, grinning.

"Sure." Sans said, shrugging. "I don't have an EAR for music, but i'll take a listen."

"Well, I figured out telepathy while I was in the chamber, no I will not tell how, so here I'll just put the memory in your head." I told the skeleton, smirking as I sent him a parody of a certain song.

As Sans listened to the song, he started to get into it, actually beginning to sing along after a few times of hearing it play in his head.

"Man" Sans said, chuckling. "If i'da known this song existed, it'd probably have sung it while I was in the last genocide run. Catchy."

"Yeah, it was a really good song, probably would of gotten you a couple more kills just on the confusion of you singing and fighting." I told the skeleton, shrugging and laying down next to him.

"Heh." Sans said, chuckling. "Maybe. I guess I could test it out if Chara wants another battle. For fun of course."

"I could set it up in my mind so you two don't have to worry about possible death." I offered, wanting to see this.

"Hmm." Sans said. "There's an idea."

"Hey, Chara you feel like fighting Sans?" I asked her, really wanting to watch the fight 'live' in a way.

"Can I use my powers?" Chara asked. "I'm a fighter, but I'm not stupid. If I don't have them, Sans'll kick my ass six ways to Sunday."

"I was gonna give you a temporary equivalent in my mind anyway, both to make sure that you have a chance, and to make sure Sans attacks would be as effective as normal if you were to have taken over for a genocide run." I told her, putting my hands behind my head.

"Coooool." Chara said, rubbing her hands together evilly and laughing. She looked over at Sans, grinning.

"This time, comedian." She said, her red eyes flashing with glee for a second. "This time, I'm going to win."

"We'll see, kid." Sans said, chuckling.

"Alright." I said, sitting up and placing a hand on both of their heads. "Let's go!" I shouted, them going limp as I followed them into my mind.

* * *

In my mind, the two of them took shape as their genocide versions, Sans with his glowing blue eye and Chara with bleeding eyes and mouth.

"Round one, FIGHT!" I shouted out from above them, in my first form.

Chara charged at Sans, Sans standing there, humming. Chara slashed with her knife, Sans dodging.

"Looks like you're gonna have a bad time." Sans said. "But, that's your fault, isn't it?"

Chara chuckled, flinging magic at the skeleton.

"So" Sans said, chuckling. "You say i'm the predictable one."

Char lunged at Sans, slashing wildly. Sans dodged every blow, striking Chara with bones every once in a while. Chara then threw her knife, which Sans dodged. He looked at Chara with amusement when Chara punched him in the skull, knocking him off his feet.

Chara looked at the skeleton in shock, the fact that Sans had neither lost nor died.

"What?" Sans asked, laughing. "You thought I only had one HP? Seriously. That's complete stupidity. One: we're in Raz's mind, so neither of us can die anyway. Two: you had demonic powers capable of destroying the very aspect of reality. Of course you could kill me in one hit."

"Fair enough.' Chara said, shrugging. "Let's get to the main event."

Chara held out her hand, her knife returning to it. She grinned evilly, a strange bloodlust entering her eyes. It was at this point that I realized this might not have been the best idea to do simply for a test.

Deciding that, since there was still no harm in it since this was all in my mind anyway, I got inpatient. "Hey, get back to the FIGHT already!" I shouted down at them, an annoyed expression on my face.

Chara responded by firing a blast at my face, knocking me out of the air. I fell to the ground, bouncing once.

"Hey, fight each other, not me!" I yelled at them, shaking a fist at them as I got up.

"Let us go at our own pace." Chara said, re-engaging Sans. "We wouldn't rush your thirty episode fight over a dying planet, now would we?"

"That was Frieza, not me!" I shouted at her, giving her the middle finger.

"Well" Chara said. "You look almost exactly like him. Minus the color obviously. Though, at least you have the brains not to underestimate an opponent that's clearly a league higher than your first form."

"That's more common sense than anything… and Sans has taken out chat time as a operatunity to nap." I said, facepalming.

"You really expected anything else?" Chara asked, looking at the skeleton. "Truth be told, I actually refused to kill him when he was sleeping before. It wouldn't have been the challenge I wanted."

"Oh, that's why you lost then." I said, remembering how the genocide runs ended in the game.

"Well" Chara said. "Sort of. Frisk also had partial control and didn't want to kill Sans. I mean, if he could give me that much of a challenge, I would want him alive to, but I was on a quest to destroy reality, you know the story."

"Yeah… wake up Sans and get back to fighting, your boring me." I said, shooting a very weak Ki blast at the skeleton, just enough to feel like someone poked him.

Sans reacted a little and then went right back to sleep. Chara, a sadistic grin on her face, walked up to the skeleton. She cleared her throat, taking a deep breath.

"SAAAANS!" She yelled, jolting the skeleton awake and nearly giving him a heart attack (wait, does he even have a physical heart?). "PAPYRUS WANTS YOU TO TRY HIS SPAGHETTI! HE SAYS IT'S YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR!"

"Jeez, kid." Sans said, panting. "I'm up. No need to shout."

"Get back to fighting already, as funny as that was I brought you two here to fight, not be cartoons." I said, floating cross legged off to the side.

Chara gave me the finger while Sans just shrugged. They resumed their fight.

Chara and Sans began trade blows, some blocked, others dodged. After a while, they slowed down and eventually stopped.

"Not gonna lie" Chara said. "But, I was thinking I'd get a more satisfying feeling from this fight."

"Yeah." Sans said. "I thought that I'd get some fun out of this. But, the drive's gone. I'm headin' to Grillby's, kid. You comin?"

"Only if you don't put too much ketchup on it." Chara said.

"Fine, kid." Sans said, chuckling. "Let's go."

"Actually… you guys can't leave till I let you, this being my mind and all." I told them, somehow knowing my eyes have gone red, my more… deranged side being present.

"Well." Chara said, noticing. "This escalated quickly."

"I think you know what to do." I said, a deranged smile on my face.

"Yep." Chara said, a grin on her face. "Oh, look, the bloodlust's back."

"I think I'm about to have a very… _**G**_ **o** _o_ **D T** _ **Im**_ E" I said, my voice distorting.

Sans' eyes widened slightly at the distortion, the distortion having caught him off guard.

"Bring it on, tough guy!" Chara shouted, lunging forward, knife in hand.

I slapped her aside, sending her flying back, a little bar showing up in the bottom right of everyone's vision with 'Chara Owned' above it, a number one below it.

"GET _T_ T **T** **D** _U_ NKE **D** _O_ N!" I shouted, grinning sadistically. Chara stood back up, ready for more.

I shot forward, hitting her and blasting her back into a wall, the counter going up to two.

"Are you done yet?" Chara asked, standing up. Damn, that girl can take a beating. Gotta give her that one.

"G _r_ _ **a**_ **v** E, **D** _ **u**_ _g_." I stated, starting to just beat her around, never giving her a chance to rest,

Sans simply stood back, realizing how the fight would end if he got involved.

Suddenly, Chara was punched into the ground, cratering it heavily. The owned counter rose up so high that it exploded.

"A **r** _ **e**_ y _o_ _ **u H**_ _av_ in **g a G** _ **o**_ _o_ d t _i_ _ **me**_?" I faux asked her, insanity in my eyes, and a maniacal smile on my face.

"Well" Chara said, coughing out blood. "I got a good fight in."

Sans chuckled. Chara always loved a good fight.

"Well, kid." He said quietly. "Let's see the damage we can do with a little teamwork."

He fired a Gaster Blaster at me while I was standing over Chara. The blast struck me, but otherwise did nothing.

I turned to the skeleton, charging a blast in my hand and firing it at him, the Ki being tinted red from it's normal hazel green.

As I was turned, a knife embedded itself into my shoulder. I turned back to Chara, who was grinning as she stood fully, shakily though it was.

I said nothing, simply picking her up and tossing her towards Sans, the wound on my shoulder sealing itself shut.

"Well then." Chara said, realizing how outmatched she was.

I started charging another blast in my hand, it being red and hazel green. I chuckled, thinking this was about to be over.

Suddenly, a large blast struck me in the back of the head. Feeling a like a cloud has lifted from my mind, I blinked in surprise, my eyes changing back to the normal color as my Ki blast disappears.

Noticing what I had almost done, and how I lost control, I quickly kicked them out of my mind.

* * *

Back in the physical world, Chara and Sans shot me a look that demanded explanation.

"The hell was that?" Chara asked. "You went fucking crazy."

Not answering, I used my speed to vanish, just wanting to _get away_ so that I wouldn't hurt them, going to the top of the mountain and just… sitting there.

After about thirty minutes, I had an interesting encounter.

"You know, kid." Came the voice of Undyne, who was also up there. "You can't just not tell people stuff. It ain't good for ya."

I said nothing, just sitting there, looking at my hands and wondering why I couldn't control myself.

"It's like Asgore always said to me." Undyne said, sitting down. "Keeping a secret is like shaking a can of soda. Eventually, it explodes."

"It's… not that I'm keeping it a secret, it's more that _I don't know either_." I told her, barely audible.

"Well" Undyne said. "What happened? That's the first part we need."

"I don't really remember much of it, it's just we were in my mind, cause I showed Sans a song using the telepathy I learned how to use, and I just kinda… lost control, sorta blacked out." I said, still barely able to be heard.

"Hmm." Undyne thought. "Alphys once told me something when I wanted to become the strongest being in the Underground. She said something about how you should be careful what you do, because if you get too into your own power, you can lose control in the power itself. The term 'mad with power' comes to mind." She said.

"Yeah… speaking of her, is that gravity thing done yet, I… don't really feel safe with all of my power from my GOD status and my arcosian part of me." I asked her, really wanting to limit myself so I don't almost hurt someone again.

"Maybe" Undyne said. "You need to take off the strength training for a while and try some control training."

"I have control down fine, I always try to get my stuff as low power consuming as possible, because arcosians weaker forms for that exact purpose, the only reason I can stay in my human form for so long is because the souls are powering me." I told her, sighing, calming down a little.

"That's not the kind of control I'm referring to." Undyne said. "You should do something to keep your mind stable. The more powerful you are, the more corrupted you can become, so, you'd need to keep your mind stable. I can help you with that, if you want."

"Heh…" I started, chuckling, a crazy smile coming on my face. "Stable? _I was never stable since even before I ended up here_." I said, before sighing. "Though more control would help."

"That's good." Undyne said. "We start at eight tomorrow morning. Unless you'd like a quick lesson now."

"I'll always be insane, but I think it'd be best if we started as soon as possible." I state, standing up.

"Alright." Undyne said, standing up. "First, we start with deep breathing."

"Okay." I said, taking a couple deep breaths, feeling my own insanity lower a little.

"Good." Undyne said. "Now, close your eyes and keep doing that until you don't feel like you're conscious. It's not Nirvhana, but then again we're not trying to get there. Just keep going. When you feel like you've begun to sleep or are in a soft place, then stop, but leave your eyes closed."

"Alright." I said, closing my eyes and breathing. After a little, I felt the 'soft place' and stopped my deep breathing.

"So" Undyne said, standing over me with her arms crossed. "How do you feel?"

"I feel… strangely peaceful." I told her, smiling a little.

"Good." Undyne said. "That means that it's working. Now, I want you to do that every time you feel odd or are seemingly losing control."

"Okay… I think I'll go take a nap, relax… see you when I wake up, Undyne." I said, floating up a little and flying back to the house, going straight to my room and falling asleep on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"I woke up the next morning, at around six, to see that Frisk was in my bed again. I gently shook her, trying to wake her up to find out why she was in my room.

"Hey my little angel, why are you in here this time?" I asked her, curios.

Frisk woke up, looking at me. I noticed little wet marks running down her nose as well as smudged on her eyes.

"What's wrong Frisk?" I asked her, worried about why she has a tear stained face.

"I" she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I heard what you said with Undyne."

My eyes widened a little, surprised that she was there and I didn't know, before I sighed. "Yeah… usually I have better control… so hopefully I won't have another… _incident_ soon." I said, trying to make her less worried.

Frisk simply wrapped her arms around me, curling up to my chest.

I smiled at this, wrapping my own arms around her and putting my chin on her head.

"It's alright." I said softly. "I'm fine. I'm still the same me."

Frisk nodded, snuggling closer and falling back to sleep.

"Sleep tight, my sweet little angel." I mutter, setting my alarm for seven forty-five, before I followed her into slumberland.

* * *

At seven thirty, a loud crash jolted me and Frisk out of my bed. We looked up to see Undyne, her foot extended as in the act of breaking in my door.

"Alright!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Get the FUCK out of bed, nerds! It's TRAINING TIME!"

"Ow, if I had eardrums in this form, I think they'd be bleeding." I said as I sat up, an annoyed scowl on my face.

"Well, then." Undyne said. "That should be a good reminder to be prepared for training at any time."

I took a couple deep breaths, reigning in my insanity, before I decided to just roll with it. "Yeah sure, whatever let's go."

We went outside, Undyne suplexing a rock a few times.

"Now.' she said. "I want you to do the deep breathing excercises while Frisk suplexes boulders with me. *mutters* Kid needs to learn some fighting."

"Okay." I said, doing what I did before going to sleep yesterday, idly sending Frisk a little Ki to help her lift the boulders.

Frisk and Undyne were going at it pretty hard, Undyne beating Frisk only because of her age and prior experience. The two of them suplexed boulders until they were both sweaty, laying on the ground and panting.

"Cmon now, you two can do better than that." I said calmly, sending a little rejuvenating magic at the two.

"Yaah, I feel great!" Undyne shouted, grabbing two boulders. She suplexed both at the same time, creating a small crater in the ground. Frisk joined in, the two of them having fun together.

Eventually, Undyne grabbed a large boulder, grinning at Frisk. Frisk nodded as the two of them grabbed the boulder, double suplexing it together.

"Goddammit, Undyne!" Chara shouted from the window. "What are you doing keeping us awake?! Quiet the goddamn noise before I come out there and make sushi!"

"So, this is Tori's 'little angel'?" Undyne asked Frisk, Frisk shrugging. "More like a hellion. A hellion with a sailor mouth"

"You're one to talk." Frisk said. Undyne shrugged.

I grinned at this, still just doing my breathing exercises.

"So" Undyne asked me. "How's the breathing going?"

"Good." I said simply, not sure what else to say.

"Good." Undyne replied. "Now, just continue that while you lightly spar with me."

"Okay, should I have my eyes open?" I asked her, sensing where she is at all times just in case.

"If you want." Undyne said, shrugging.

"Okay." I said, opening my eyes and getting into a stance, making sure to keep deep breathing.

Undyne threw a powerful punch to my face that knocked me off guard. I almost lost my breathing rhythm.

Dodging at the last second, I lightly hit her, sending her skidding back a couple yards.

"You're good at this." Undyne said, chuckling. "I'm impressed."

"It helps that, at this point I can move faster than light, and my reflexes are just as quick." I told her, appearing behind her and lightly kicking her.

"I will admit" Undyne said, flipping to right herself. "You do have good reflexes. But, I was referring to your ability to remain calm during this battle using the technique."

"Oh… that to, I guess… I'm kinda zoning out right now." I told her, my eyes half lidded.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night." Undyne said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Especially since you were watching horror movies with Chara. That kept her up half the night, holding a knife near the door. Not sure how you slept, but she really didn't."

"I slept fine, it's just the breathings made me so calm, I'm getting sleepy a little." I told her, shrugging, casually grabbing a magic spear she threw at me in the air and using it to deflect the rest.

"Well" Undyne said. "Better sleepy than violent. That's what I always say about Chara when she wakes up late."

"Cool… so is there any point to this anymore, or are we just sparing to spar now?" I asked her, keeping my deep breathes up the entire time, and throwing the spear back at her.

"I'm testing you." Undyne said. "To see your skill at remaining calm while in combat."

"Well… considering I'm at like, one percent of my first forms strength and doing fine, unless you want to get a bunch of people at once to attack me, we won't be getting much more from this." I said, shrugging as I casually crushed a couple boulders into dust that she threw at me.

"Well" Undyne said. "I don't know anyone who could give you a fight at this level. We could probably do something once Alphys finishes that gravity device."

"You mean THIS gravity device?" Alphys said, holding up a small device that looked like a wristwatch.

"Yeah, cool." I said, eyes still half lidded as I took the device from her, putting it on my left wrist.

"So… " I asked. "How do I use it?"

"Well" Alphys said, yawning. "You touch it on the front and it'll set itself automatically or you can set it manually to up to 1000 times gravity I think."

"Thanks, why don't you go take a page from Sans book and take a nap?" I suggested, noticing how tired she is.

"I plan on it." She said. "I just wanted to give you this. Undyne if you're coming in, be quiet about it. You know I'm a light sleeper."

"Got it.' Undyne said, grinning.

"Okay… I'm gonna turn human real quick, then we can continue." I said, shifting into my human form.

"I wouldn't do that just yet." Alphys said. "Let it adjust to you now and in the other forms you frequent before you load up that high of a power. It could overload the machine."

"Okay." I said, shifting back to first form and turning the watch on. I moved around, a lot slower than before. "Heh… I might have to try now."

"That's good." Alphys said. "That means it's working. I'm going to bed now. Don't bother me for a while."

"Got ya." I said, grabbing the kick Undyne sent my way just before it hit me, straining a little with the gravity being added to me.

The kick actually started to push me back a little, me being weakened, but otherwise didn't do any real damage.

"Huh" Undyne said. "Even with that gravity, you're still pretty tough. Well, then. It's time I stopped going easy and went all out."

Undyne summoned magic spears once again to attack me with.

I readied myself, making sure to keep my breathing excercises up as I made myself more alert.

Undyne threw the spears, almost in a wall of spears. She also began to chuck boulders at me.

Grabbing a spear in each hand, I slowly walked back, deflecting spears and smacking boulders back at her.

Undyne was getting really into the battle, a certain drive behind her eyes that I'd only seen to this extent and extreme when she revived with her DETERMINATION. The drive to fight with everything she had.

"You know, in another timeline you had a much stronger form when you were almost defeated, I think I could 'unlock' it for you." I told her as I deflected another rock back at her, dodging some spears.

"Oh?" Undyne said. "Well, actually, I know about that. It's powerful, but I can only maintain it as long as I have a strong drive. Strong enough to want to defy death itself."

"Godhood has it perks, I could make it just another form, all I'd have to really do is make your form a little more physical than magical." I said, releasing a wave of Ki from me and throwing back several spears and rocks.

"Hmm." Undyne thought. "That would be cool. What about side effects?"

"Talk to Alphys about that, I only looked enough into my omniscience to find out the benefits, and I'm to lazy to check it again right now." I said, shrugging as I caught another spear and twirled it to deflect a few more.

"I guess I could." Undyne said, shrugging. "How ya feeling?"

"Still calm… though if I have to do the breathing thing for every second of every day, it'll start to annoy more than relax me." I state as I jumped, dodging a few more attacks.

"You don't have to." Undyne said. "Just like four times a day and if you're in a strenuous situation, such as combat."

"Good… I should have a alarm set up for that then, because I will never remember it." I said grinning.

"You better, punk!" Undyne said, grinning. "Cause I'm gonna beat your ass if you don't."

"Because I'm clearly being beat right now." I said, grinning as I kept deflecting all of her attacks.

"Yep!" Undyne said. "Especially since you're not ready for my SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"What special atta-" I started to say before the special attack hit me from behind, knocking me to the ground.

I looked up to see Frisk laying on my back, having tackled me. She was grinning, Undyne laughing as well.

"That is not a special attack, it is a team attack." I grumbled as I stood up, keeping up the breathing as I moved Frisk to my shoulders.

"It still beat you." Frisk said, laughing as she pumped her fist in the air. "Woohoo! We won!"

"How about I buy you two something since you won?" I offered, holding onto Frisks legs to keep her balanced on my shoulders.

"Nice cream!" Frisk shouted, pumping both fists in the air.

"Sounds good." Undyne said. "But, let's also grab some burgers to go with it. I know this great place Alphys showed me."

"Sure, lead the way." I said, grinning, making my old cloak shift over me to hide my arcosian form.

Undyne and Frisk started to walk toward the street, heading to where Undyne's car was parked.

"You know" Undyne said. "I'm sure you can shift forms now. I think it's used to you. I think it just needs to see how much power you use in whatever form you're currently in."

"Cool." I said, shifting into my human form, making sure to make it as weak as possible so the machine doesn't break.

The machine flashed for a second, registering the power that I was emitting. It beeped, signalling that it was done registering it.

"Maybe you could slowly build up power so it can register you that way." Undyne suggested.

"Good idea." I said, letting my power slowly trickle to what it normally is here.

The machine registered my power. After I'd reached my full power that I was willing to use when not in combat, I stopped. The machine beeped, registering my power.

"Sweet." Undyne said. "LEt's go!"

We went to the burger place that Undyne mentioned, heading to the counter. The cashier took our orders and we sat down at a booth.

"So" Undyne said to Frisk. "You wanna head to the movies after this? I did promise I'd take you to see that movie you wanted to see."

"Okay." Frisk said, nodding.

"And by that you mean since you won you're making me pay for it?" I faux asked them, smirking.

"Actually" Undyne said, grinning. "I wasn't, but thanks for volunteering to pay."

"I was gonna offer to anyway." I said, shrugging.

"Well then" Undyne said. "It's settled. After we eat here we can go to the movies."

* * *

"So, what are we watching anyway?" I asked them as we walked into the movie theater.

"Frisk wanted to see Hotel Transylvania 2." Undyne said. "Chara would have come, but Toriel overheard her scheming with Asriel about how to sneak into Deadpool. So, she's grounded."

"Besides the fact that I'm pretty sure she hasn't been punished for cursing yet… how long was the grounding?" I asked, grinning.

"Two weeks." Undyne said. "Tori also laid into her hard with the lecture."

"Cool… I'm kinda tempted to teleport Asriel here to see deadpool anyway." I state, and evil smirk on my face.

"I wouldn't." Undyne said. "Tori got onto him too. Most of what I heard was stuff about two children seeing a rated R movie and stuff, which, I totally agree with. Stupid parents and their getting offended."

"Well, sucks for them then." I said, shrugging. "Also, I never really got the whole cursing thing either, there just words… I just don't curse around kids because it's actually less trouble." I told her as we walked into the theatre room.

"Mostly it was everything else that someone under thirteen doesn't need to know about." Undyne said, shrugging.

"It just seems kinda pointless though… whatever, let's just watch the movie now shall we?" I suggested, noticing the movie was starting.

"Yep.' Undyne said as the movie started.

* * *

After the movie ended, we walked outside, about to go home.

"Well, that was good." Undyne said.

"Yeah." Frisk said, agreeing.

The second we walked outside the theater, we found the place swarming with cops. When they noticed us, they surrounded us.

"Freeze!" One of them yelled to us. Undyne and I clenched a fist, prepared to defend ourselves if necessary.

"What's this about?" I growled out, having a bad feeling about this, a little red seeping into my hazel green eye.

"We're here to take her back to the orphanage where she belongs." The officer said, pointing to Frisk.

"She has a family now, she's not going _A_ **n** _ **y**_ _w_ h **e** _ **r**_ _e._ " I said, voice distorting in my anger.

"And then there's the matter of you." The officer said, looking at me.

" **W** _ **h**_ _a_ t A **b** _ **ou**_ _t m_ e?" I said, growling at them.

"You're the ambassador to the monsters." The officer said.

" _ **Y**_ _e_ **s**." I said, wondering where they are going with this.

"Well, we have no records of you." The officer said. "Or anyone with your description for that matter. We'll need you to come with us."

Frisk grabbed onto me, holding tightly. The expression on her face told me she didn't want to go with them.

"Undyne, take Frisk and _run_ … I'm about to show these guys a very _B_ _ **AD**_ _ **T**_ **I** _ **M**_ **E**." I ordered her, my left eye blazing a dark red, glowing just like Sans' eye when he uses his other magic.

"Got it.' Undyne said, picking Frisk up and jumping over the cops surrounding us.

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming." I started, my eye going dark with my hood up, making my face appear like a void.

"What are you doing?" The officer said. "You're just stalling."

"On days like these, scum like you… SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" I shouted out, my left eye reigniting in the darkness of my hood, it being the only part of my face they can see, raising a dark red aura covered hand, a song coming out of thin air.

"What is this guy doing?" One officer asked.

I said nothing, the glow surrounding their throats now as well, choking them as I lifted all of them into the air. I slowly choked them for a little, before moving my hand down, slamming them down onto the ground.

The others all drew their guns, pointing them at me.

I waved my arm to the left, picking up all the guns and throwing them off to the side, then I waved it to the right, making all the standing officers all go flying to the right.

"Now." I said, looking towards where Frisk and Undyne went. "Time to go find my little sister."

I floated up a little, cloak fluttering, before I started flying away at running speed, not in a hurry.

I managed to find Undyne and Frisk, but there were already officers surrounding them. I could tell Undyne was seriously contemplating using spears to fight.

" **GET AWAY FROM THEM**." I shouted out, throwing my still glowing hand forward, sending all of the cops flying backwards.

"That guy's the one that the others were talking about." One of the officers said, them pulling out their guns.

They started shooting at me, the bullets bouncing off me and going in random directions. Suddenly, I heard a cry of pain, and turned my head to see my sweet little angel clutching her arm, blood coming from it.

" _ **YOU'RE DEAD**_!" I shouted out, my eye completely red, a red aura appearing around me. I launched forward, punching every cop so hard they were sent flying back, crashing into walls.

"Raz..." Undyne said, a small amount of fear in her voice. "Don't go too far. Remember your excercises."

I didn't hear her, slowly walking towards the one cop I left standing, him shivering there and barley aiming his gun at me at all.

" _ **I'D SUGGEST"**_ I said, my voice terrifying.  " _ **THAT YOU RUN BEFORE I TAKE RETRIBUTION FOR YOUR GROUP HURTING MY LITTLE SISTER!"**_

"R-Raz." Frisk said quietly, walking very unsteadily to me and leaning on me since she couldn't use her arm. "Please don't do this. Please don't become something you don't want to be. I-I don't want to see you become that."

I blinked, slightly snapping out of it, my the glow diminishing as I looked down at Frisk, my aura vanishing.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked, looking up at me, tears in her eyes, though not from pain.

"Fr-isk?" I asked through the angry haze in my mind, the red glow in my eye diminishing a little more.

"Raz." Frisk said, smiling. "Come on. LEt's just go home. Okay?"

"Okay." I mutter, taking a couple deep breaths now that I can think semi-clearly. "L-let's go home before I lose control again."

"Okay." Frisk said, passing out. I caught her just before she fell though, picking her up and holding her.

"Kid's tough." Undyne said, walking up to me. "I'm pretty sure that shot broke bones."

"Please do not tell me that, I don't need to get angry again." I said, glaring slightly at Undyne. "Now, grab on I'm teleporting us home."

"Right." Undyne said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I focused my energy, teleporting us home.

* * *

"Here, you hold her… I'm just gonna be in my room for a while." I said, handing her to Undyne, and going to my room.

"Poor kid." Undyne said, looking at Frisk. "Better get you to Alphys."

"Hey, Undyne." Sans said, walking up to Undyne. He saw Frisk, her bloody arm and his eye began glowing.

"What...happened?!" He asked, his voice going a bit out of control.

"You should have seen the other guys." Undyne said. "The way Raz went crazy on them, you'd think he was going to slaughter them."

"WEll" Sans said. "We should be grateful Chara was grounded."

"How so?" Undyne asked.

"There'd be no 'thinking' about it." Sans said. "She'd straight up slaughter them. In some cases, i'd rather fight Raz than her. At least Raz isn't fully controlling his actions and will usually make things fast and painless. Chara would make it as painful as she could. Trust me, the last thing we would need is for her to reignite her powers, intentionally or no."

"She could do that?" Undyne asked.

"It's possible." Sans said, thinking. "If she was pushed too far or her emotions were at a severe extreme, like losing someone she really cares about."

"Perhaps it would be best" Undyne said. "If she doesn't see FRisk."

"Doesn't see Frisk what?" Chara asked, walking into the room. She took one look at Frisk, her eyes darkening and a strange look in them, anger mixed with bloodlust. A fire burned in them, so hotly that Sans actually stepped away from her.

" **Where's the fucker that did this?!"** She said, her power rising slightly. She clenched her fists so hard that blood dripped between her fingers.

"R-Raz already took care of them." Undyne said, a strange sense of fear creeping into her voice at the sound of Chara's.

" **Are they still breathing?"** Chara asked, her voice in a growl.

"I-I think so." Undyne said.

" **Then he didn't do a good job."** Chara said, turning around to walk out, a dangerous aura rising from her. Sans' hand glowed blue, the skeleton preparing to engage Chara in case she didn't calm down. Though, in the back of his head, he knew he couldn't beat her if it came down to it. He wasn't in the right emotional state to take on Chara. Even if Frisk was severely injured, he still couldn't muster up the right form of anger to take on the demon that was Chara, even if she was good.

"Hold on, Chara." Toriel said, walking in. "Where do you think you're going?"

" **I'm gonna go beat the SHIT out of the fuckers that dared hurt Frisk!"** Chara said, dark magic emitting from her body. " **I'll be back in about an hour."**

"Hold on, young lady." Toriel said. "What happened to Frisk?"

Toriel looked at Frisk, gasping. She ran over and took Frisk from Undyne, cradling the unconscious child.

"Get Alphys." She said. Undyne nodded and ran off.

"Sans." Toriel said. "We need the other monsters here. It's time for a meeting. Raz can hear us, so if he's not there, we'll be fine."

Sans wordlessly nodded, teleporting off.

"Oh, my child." Toriel said, sighing. "What have they done to you?"

* * *

As I sat on my bed, cross-legged and trying to breathe like Undyne showed me, Sans teleported into the room.

"Hi Sans." I said, keeping up with my breathing, trying to stay in control.

"'Sup, kid." Sans said, sitting down on the bed. "I hear you got in a fight. Now before you say anything, I just wanna say good job. If it'd been me or most certainly Chara, well, more than injuries would have amassed. You sure showed them though, from what Undyne was saying. I'm glad you were there. Chara took one look at Frisk and instantly reignited her demonic powers."

"She isn't still demony right? I don't feel up to cleansing her again right now." I told him, sighing in irritation before continuing my breathing.

"Well" Sans said. "She's not evil. Just demonic and very powerful. Though, it wasn't just blind fury this time. I don't think there's really any evil in her anymore. But, if she ever gets that mad again, you're gonna have to fight her, not us."

"And by fight, you mean let her tire herself out because her full power is like, my second form tops now?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well" Sans said, shrugging. "She's definitely tougher than before. None of us are a match for her. But, yeah, pretty much that."

"So, why'd you teleport into my room, besides the fact I locked the door?" I faux asked, having an idea why already.

"It's meeting time." Sans said. "WE're gonna discuss things involving the incident earlier."

"Okay, I guess I'm relatively calm enough to talk about it right now, I guess." I said, getting up.

"Good." Sans said, chuckling. "Let's go then."

"You know a good 'shortcut'? I asked him, chuckling.

"Yep." Sans said, taking my shoulder. We teleported, appearing where the rest of the residents of the house were gathered.

"So… how is everyone?" I asked, breaking the ice.

"We are" Toriel began. "Concerned. Mostly about Frisk."

" **You better have hospitalized every single goddamn one of those guys!"** Chara shouted at me, her eyes blazing.

"Okay, first of all, Chara _CALM DOWN_ , second I sent baseline humans at about 40 mph into concrete walls, I think a couple of them are probably in comas right about now." I told/order her, not wanting to have to bother fighting her.

" **Good."** Chara said, crossing her arms and simply letting her dark aura seep into the room, not threatening, but simply letting everyone wordlessly know that she was angry.

"Chara, if you don't calm down, I'm ki blasting your chocolate." I told her, sighing.

" **My sister just got injured!"** Chara shouted. " **I have a right to be angry. I'll calm down later. I need to feel this now so I don't go obliterate those fuckers immediately after this talk."**

"I'm calm enough to do this now." I said, seemingly randomly as I waved my hand at Frisk, the blood seemingly seeping back into her as the wound closed.

Everyone stared, wide eyed. After a few seconds, Frisk blinked open her eyes, looking around.

"Wh-what's going on?" She asked. "Why's everybody standing around, staring at me like that?"

"Because it seems like they forgot I'm a GOD and I just healed your bullet wound." I told her, my face neutral as I kept up my breathing.

"Well" Frisk said. "I guess some things need to be explained, don't they?"

"Yeah" Undyne said. "You have to answer some questions. Such as what those guys were talking about when they said 'orphanage'."

"Orphanages are where kids go when they don't have parents on the surface, Undyne." I explained to her, my tone neutral.

"I know that." Undyne said. "What were they talking about when they said you needed to go back?"

Frisk simply looked down, curling her knees up and gripping them, her entire demeanor shifting from her normal confident yet shy too timid, scared even.

"What's wrong my child?" Toriel asked, noticing the change immediately.

"Yeah, Frisk." Chara said, her tone angry, yet heavily coated with concern. "You okay?"

"I" Frisk said, her voice quiet, almost inaudible. "I used to live in an orphanage...a long time ago...before I fell into the Underground."

"So, it was so bad you ran away huh?" I asked, more thinking aloud than anything, a frown forming on my face.

"Y-yeah." Frisk said quietly, nodding.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I could go into your head and show everyone." I offered her, knowing a way to do that without her seeing the memories to.

"S-sure" Frisk said, slowly nodding.

"Alright everyone, grab onto me, or someone already on me." I ordered, placing a hand on Frisks head.

Frisk closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The memories started flowing out of her into me (and, by extension, everyone else). At first it was simple normal memories, happy even, but once Frisk began to remember the orphanage, she began to shudder, curling tighter into her fetal position.

I rubbed my hand against her back to soothe her, keeping my other on her head as we looked at her memories of _that place_.

The place looked like either an asylum or a mental hospital. The children that we saw were in awful condition. It was one of those things you saw in the movies, but didn't believe was actually a thing.

"I think that we've seen enough." I said, beginning to take my hand off of Frisk's head. But, before the connection was severed, another memory popped up that caused me to shiver for some innate reason.

What we saw was a group of three children, two boys and a girl. The girl looked to be younger than the two boys. The looks on their faces was one of pure horror as a shadow loomed over them. The strangest thing about the memory was that I felt that I knew the children.

The memory ceased as another one flashed. Three different children, two girls and a boy this time. The two girls looked like twins, the boy younger than them. A similar shadow loomed over them, the girls standing in front of the boy, similar expressions on their faces as the previous ones.

Inside of me, I could feel the SOULs writhing. These memories were obviously troubling them, making them feel...fear. Maybe these were the SOULs before they died.

The memories ceased and I dropped to one knee, my head throbbing. The others looked at me, both confused and concerned.

"The SOULS… saw something they didn't like." I gritted out through the pain, my hands on my head.

"So" Chara said, cracking her knuckles. "Where is this place? We're gonna have to pay a little 'visit' to it."

"I… don't think I can come, not with the SOULS as they are now." I told them through the headache, my face contorted in pain.

"Well **then"** Chara said, her voice becoming demonic and her power igniting. " **More for me."**

"Do me a favor, get all of the kids out of that place, nobody deserves what's in there beside the adults there." I requested, feeling drained for some reason. "Now… I think I'll take a nap to get rid of the headache."

" **Sans can handle that."** Chara said. " **I'm gonna blow that place into so many pieces you'd need a microscope to find it."**

I said nothing, just going upstairs to my room, getting in bed and trying to fall asleep, me hearing Frisk come in and get into bed alongside me, I held her close.

* * *

Sans, Chara, and the others stood in front of the building. Sans and Chara stood at the front, Chara's expression one to kill.

"Gimme twenty minutes." He said to Chara. "That should be long enough to get all the kids out, if any."

" **Hurry.'** Chara said. " **I'm not the patient type."**

"Yeah yeah." Sans said, waving it off. He teleported into the orphanage several times, each time holding at least three children.

" **That all of 'em?"** Chara asked.

"Think so." Sans said, nodding.

" **Good."** Chara said, grinning as she began to rise into the air. She floated into the orphanage, laughing evilly.

"Should we have let-" Toriel asked, just before an explosion of dark magic shook them and destroyed the orphanage. The explosion itself sent a small shockwave through the monsters, causing them to brace themselves. Chara emerged from the blast zone, completely unharmed and holding a body of a child, protected by her powers.

" **You missed one."** She said, handing the child to Sans.

"Now that you've vented, Chara." Toriel said, crossing her arms. "We should get home. After we turn these children over to the proper authorities."

* * *

As we both woke up from our middle of the day nap, I looked down at Frisk. "Hey… feeling any better?"

Frisk nodded, curling up closer to me.

"So… this position isn't suggestive at all." I said, grinning.

"You're comfy." Frisk said, clearly not getting what I was saying.

"Fair enough I guess." I said, shrugging and wrapping my arms around her.

Frisk sighed peacefully, comfortable. I shook my head, a smile on my face. Frisk fell back to sleep. Apparently, she was still tired.

Suddenly, Toriel walked in, seeing the two of us. She clasped her hands together, smiling. She motioned for Sans and Undyne to come over, the two of them coming over and looking at me and Frisk. Alphys came as well, looking at us.

"So cute!" Alphys said, squealing like a little girl.

"Ssssh!" I whisper yelled at her, gesturing to the sleeping Frisk.

"So cute!" Alphys whisper yelled, silently squealing.

"For such a tough kid." Undyne said. "She sure sleeps like a log."

"Well" Sans said, grinning. "She sure snores like she's sawing it."

I gave Sans a thumbs down, that joke being worse than even what I can tolerate.

Sans simply shrugged; every comedian has a few bad ones. He then looked at Toriel.

"So" he asked. "We were discussing the school you were starting."

"Yes." Toriel said. "A school for humans and monsters."

"I could probably make it for you Mom." I offered her, using my telepathy so as to not wake Frisk up.

"WEll" Toriel said, chuckling at my offer. "It's not the issue of 'making it', my child, so much as it is the idea of getting faculty. Sans has volunteered as have Alphys and Undyne. Papyrus suggested a cooking class and Asgore can teach Home Ec. Frisk and Chara will be enrolled as soon as we get a few more members of faculty."

"I suggest trying to add a few human teachers, make sure it's even." I told her, wanting to try to stay a little peaceful with the full humans.

"Yes." Toriel said, nodding. "That would be a good thing to do. Also, I believe that you would need to be enrolled as well."

"If I have to, do it for my Arcosian form, we need to make ambassador me and human me seperate identities, the humans won't take me seriously if I'm a kid to them." I informed her, not wanting to deal with the annoyance that is school but deciding to allow it just because she's my 'Mom' in this world.

"Okay then." Toriel said. "That could work. Now, we'll wait for Frisk to wake up for the technical details such as schedule and such."

"So" Undyne said, grinning. "I'm gonna have you for gym class."

"Oh boy." Alphys said. "That's what we need. Undyne as a gym teacher."

"See you then." She said, grinning as she cracked her knuckles. "And, the gravity thing's gonna be on. Can't have you with a huge advantage, now can we?"

"I'll have a huge advantage regardless, just give me extra I guess." I told her, sighing mentally.

"Well" Undyne said. "I was thinking for more of the team sports, like soccer or dodgeball. Don't need too many injuries, no do we? I really don't care if you run faster or whatever, but gotta even it out a little in games."

Suddenly, just before I was about to reply to Undyne, I smelled something really good. Frisk must have smelled it too because she shot up like a rocket.

"Pie." Was all she said. "I smell pie."

"To the pie!" I shouted, deciding to be a little silly, and used my speed to make us vanish and appear in the kitchen.

The pie was on the table, Asriel reaching for some. Chara must have smelled the pie because I heard her from the other room.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She shouted, tackling Asriel to the ground. "Mine! You can't have it."

"No!" Asriel said, him and Chara rolling around on the ground. "I want it!"

I grinned at Frisk, her still in my arms, as I levitated the pie, us vanishing with it to the roof.

Chara's shouts of 'hey! Get back here with that, you thieving bastard!' could be heard throughout the house. Frisk and I laughed, splitting the pie.

"That was hilarious." I said, eating my half in one bite.

"Yeah." Frisk said, taking smaller bites. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"Yes, it was worth it." I told her, chuckling.

"Totally." She said, giggling. She leaned back on the roof, putting her hands behind her head and simply laying down calmly.

"So… I wonder if Mom will be mad at us for stealing Charas pie." I said, thinking out loud.

"Nah." Frisk said, shrugging. "Not if Chara doesn't tell them."

"What about Asriel?" I asked her, laying back down with her.

"Yep." Frisk said, sighing. "We're in trouble."

"Frisk! Raz!" Toriel's voice came from inside the house. "Get in here right now!"

"Uuuuh… bail?" I asked her, slowly sliding farther up the roof.

"I know a place." Frisk said, holding a finger up to her lips as she carefully jumped off the roof, beckoning me to follow. I followed the ten year old into a hidden grove in the trees behind the house, where she sat down.

"So, how long till they find us you think?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Don't know." Frisk said. "I've never been found here before."

"Well, as long as a certain skeleton doesn't know a shortcut, we should be-"

"Sup, kiddos?" Sans asked, teleporting in.

"Nothing much, just being a couple lazybones after enjoying a snack." I told the skeleton, hoping his laziness would make him not take us to Mom.

"Well, I'm here for a nap." Sans said. "So, if you don't tell Papyrus or Undyne I was here, I won't tell Toriel you were here."

"Agreed." I said, lying down. "I think I'll take another nap to, what about you my little angel?"

"Sounds good." Frisk said, laying down.

"You know, I could literally make you an angel, if I wanted to." I told her, putting my hands behind my head.

"Really?" Frisk asked, though, i couldn't tell what her expression was. She sounded interested, though.

"I am a GOD, remember? I can do whatever I want." I said, watching the clouds.

"Wow." Frisk said. "Ok then."

"So… is that a ok then to being turned into an angel or an ok to me being a GOD, need to make sure here." I told her, wondering wich it was but having a good idea.

"Well" Frisk said, thinking. "I've always wondered what I'd look like with wings. Alphys tried to draw me with wings one time, but she kept messing up and eventually gave up."

"Cool then… after my nap though." I said, closing my eyes.

"Okay." Frisk said, her and Sans also laying down for a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

After a hour or two, I woke up, stretching. "So… Sans is gone." I said, looking around.

Frisk was still sleeping, her breathing soft. I looked at her for a second, smiling.

"My little angel, it's time to wake up." I told her, shaking her slightly.

Frisk smacked my hand away, murmuring in her sleep.

"No, Chara" she said. "It wouldn't be fun to eat that much chocolate or to light Raz's hair on fire. You're gonna make yourself sick."

"Good to know…" I murmuring to myself, before shaking her slightly harder, trying to wake her up.

"Wh-wha?" Frisk said, blinking her eyes open and looking around. She looked at me, noticing that I was the one shaking her.

"Hey little angel, ready to become one?" I asked her, smiling down at her.

"Sure." she said, sitting up.

"Okay, here we go!" I said, putting my above her head, facing down. I started transforming her, making her into an actual angel, a halo slowly forming above her head, and wings slowly forming on her back.

"Any pain?" I asked her, wanting to make sure she's fine.

"Not yet." Frisk said, shaking her head.

"Good, there shouldn't be." I told her, the halo having finished now, the wings coming along shortly after.

"There, you're an angel now." I state, smiling at her.

Frisk looked at herself, not noting any difference other than a slightly different aura.

"I don't see anything different." She said.

"I made sure for it to be subtle, don't want you being picked on in school now do I?" I asked her, grinning.

"Well" Frisk said. "I guess i can't see the wings because they're behind me. But, yeah, that would be good. Someone tried that, but Chara broke five of their ribs."

"Also, if you take off your halo, your wings retract, so if you want, you could wear a costume and be a superhero." I told her, smirking.

"As long as it's not like the Great Saiyaman." Frisk said. "Alphys told me that would be the one thing that would make her disappointed in me."

"Come up with the costume on your own, I'll make it, but your on your own with the design." I said, shrugging.

"Okay." Frisk said, grinning. "Chara might have good ideas."

"If Chara wants, I could make her a fallen angel, and you could be a team." I said, thinking out loud.

"She's probably gonna say yes." Frisk said.

"Well… let's go face the music now, shall we?" I asked her, motioning her to hide her new physiology for now.

Frisk nodded, taking off her halo and making her wings retract.

"Now it's like nothing ever happened." She said, smiling.

I grabbed onto her shoulder, teleporting us to the front door of the house, where Toriel was.

"There you are!" Toriel said, her hands on her hips. "I've been looking for you for the past five hours."

"Sorry Mom, we were napping." I told her, shrugging.

"Then explain to me" Toriel said, crossing her arms. "Why Asriel comes into me saying you ate all the pie that was for the four of you to share."

"I did not, I saved them a piece." I said, pulling two pieces of the pie from earlier from thin air.

"That's very kind of you." Toriel said. "Why don't you say you're sorry to Asriel. I don't think Chara cared that much. I found her covered in chocolate when I last saw her."

"Well, I need to talk to her anyway… so where's Asriel?" I asked her, so I could give him his pie.

"He's in his room.' Toriel said, stepping out of the way so that we could enter the house.

"Thanks Mom." I said, teleporting me and Frisk there.

"Hey Asriel, I BRING PIE!" I shouted out, grinning.

"Really?" Asriel asked, poking his head out from the hall.

"Yep!" I said, showing him the piece of pie I had on the plate.

"Yay!" He shouted, running over and taking the pie.

I handed him the plate, smirking at his smiling face. "Okay, and sorry for taking the whole thing, but I'm pretty sure Chara was gonna steal it all anyway."

"Probably." Asriel said, shrugging. "But, she found the chocolate and you know how she is with that."

"Do you know where she is, I need to talk to her." I asked him, wanting to get the superhero thing going.

"She's in her room." Asriel said. "Passed out from all the chocolate."

"Thanks." I said, using my speed to make me and Frisk seemingly vanish to her room.

"Hey Chara, come out or I burn all the chocolate!" I shouted out to her through the door, knocking.

Chara opened the door about ten seconds later, a slightly panicked look on her face.

"Okay now that you're out here, two things." I said to her, taking out her slice of pie. "First, here's your piece of pie."

Chara took the pie, putting it down.

"I'm not hungry." She said. "I'll have it later."

"Second thing, my little fallen angel, would you like to BE a fallen angel?" I asked her, smirking.

"Awesome!" Chara said. "How?"

"I'm a GOD, that's how." I said, smirking.

"Cool." Chara said. "Well then, let's do it."

"Okay then." I state, grinning as I put my hands above her head, similar to what I did with Frisk. A black halo started forming above her head, and black angel wings forming out of her back. I removed what was left of her demon powers as well, replacing it with the angel ones I gave Frisk.

"Aaaand… done." I said, smiling as the wings and halo finished forming.

"I" Chara said, looking into the mirror. "Look badass."

"Yeah, you basically have a darker version of the abilities I gave Frisk earlier, also take the halo off and the wings retract, so we can be superheros." I told her smirking.

"As long as we're not like the Great Saiyaman" Chara said, stretching her wings. "I'm fine with that."

"Your on costume duty for you and Frisk, I'm just gonna shapeshift for mine." I said, shrugging.

"Into what?" Chara asked. "An Arcosian form?"

"No, into this." I state, smiling as a glow overtakes me.

When the glow stops, I looked like an angel of sorts. However, the differences stood out. The right half of my clothing was completely white, the right half of the halo I wore the same color. I had three white wings on my right side, shimmering and powerful. The left side of my clothing was black, a stark contrast to the other side. The half of the halo on the left was also black. There were three black, powerful wings on the left side as well, their aura intimidating. My eyes had changed colors as well, my right eye completely white with a silvery white fire coming out of it. My left eye was completely black with a reddish black fire coming out of it. My overall aura was divided between the two of them, the two combining to make it seem neutral, but would flare up one side depending on which one I was using.

"Woah." Chara said. "You remind me of Two Face. But, an angel."

" _ **IT'S SUPPOSED TO REPRESENT MY NEUTRALITY AS A GOD.**_ " I told her, my voice echoing.

"Makes sense." Chara said, shrugging.

" _ **SO, ANY IDEAS FOR YOUR COSTUME, I CAN MAKE IT FOR YOU TWO, JUST NOT DESIGN IT.**_ " I said, idly floating.

"Well" Frisk said, thinking. "We were thinking of something like a uniform. Pretty much one piece with boots and optional gloves that end at the wrist. The sleeves go to the wrist and stop there. They need a heart on the front. I want a white heart with black around it."

"And I want a black one with white." Chara said.

"Costume colors." Frisk said. "Mine should be white and Chara's should either be black or red."

" _ **IT SHALL BE DONE, PUT ON YOUR HALOS PLEASE.**_ "

Frisk and Chara put on their halos. Their wings emerged from their backs, Frisk's shimmering and Chara's resembling fire almost in their aura.

I waved my hand, there costumes appearing on there bodies and replacing the cloths they have now.

Frisk and Chara looked down to see their costumes. The two of them looked in a mirror that was nearby, amazed.

" _ **OKAY, TAKE YOUR HALOS OFF BEFORE WE GET CAUGHT LIKE THIS, CAN'T BE SUPERHEROS WITH EVERYONE KNOWING WHO WE ARE.**_ " I ordered them, smirking.

Frisk and Chara took off their halos, their costumes disappearing. They looked down, shocked.

"That… was not supposed to happen." I said, blushing as I looked away from there nude forms, their old clothes having not come back after they took the halos off.

"Oh my god!" Chara said, covering herself. "What the hell?!"

"I don't think this was supposed to happen." Frisk said, also covering herself.

"It… was not." I told them again, covering my eyes with my hand.

"You get naked, you saw us so we should see you!" Chara yelled at me, an angry blush on her face when she realised what she just said.

"Okay… Chara, I didn't know you were into the adopted big brother." I said playfully, smirking at her. Deciding to do so away, I snapped my fingers, making my usual cloths I have on in my human form vanish.

Both of them blushed, surprised that I actually took my clothes off, before I snapped, causing all of us to have our normal clothes on again.

"W-well." Frisk said. "Th-that was...an experience."

"Something you two should know about your big bro, I have no shame because I do not care for it." I told them, still chuckling a little at their expressions.

"Clearly.' Chara said, still red.

"And now the image is burned into your mind forever." I state, grinning.

"I've seen worse." Chara said, shrugging.

"Of course you've seen worse, cause mines the best." I said, smirking smugly at having lead her into that.

"Nah!" Chara said, a half smile on her face. "You're on the lower end, but I've definitely seen worse. I'd add to that, but it would sound pretty bad coming from someone who looks twelve, wouldn't it?"

"Pfft, as if I just use shapeshifting to hide it, cause it's to much of an annoyance otherwise… so wanna go be superheros now or what?" I asked them, deciding to get off this topic.

"Yep." Frisk and Chara said, nodding quickly.

"Uh, Raz." Alphys said, walking up behind me and tapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah Alph?" I asked her, subtly scanning her mind and internally sighing in relief that she didn't hear anything.

"Y-Your chair is done." She said. "A-and the robots."

"Thanks Alph, if you could set them to only listen to my Arcosian forms for me real quick, that'd be great, I'll be there for them shortly." I told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"S-sure..?" Alphys said, heading back to the other room.

"Okay, so here's the plan." I whispered to the two angels, motioning them to come closer.

"What is it?" Chara said, interested.

I whispered the plan to them, smirking in excite me at how our debut as heros will go.

"This is gonna be...AWESOME!" Chara said, rubbing her hands together.

"I'll go get the robots, tell the rest of the group you two are going to the city to relax." I said to them, teleporting to Alphys.

"Kay." Chara said, her and Frisk walking into the other room to tell Toriel they were going into the city.

"Hey Alphys." I said, walking into the room, in my first form.

"Hey, Raz." Alphys said, turning and waving. "What do you need?"

"Just here for my army, also Alph I suggest watching the news but not panicking, after a while there should be something good on it." I suggested to her, smirking.

"Oh boy." Alphys said. "I think i know what you're gonna do. This should be good."

"Also, when Mom sees it, cause she will, tell her this is all part of a plan I made because the regular way is to boring." I told her, before turning to my chair and getting in. "See you later Alph!" I finished, teleporting the whole army and me in space in a 'ship' (it's just in the shape of the ship Frieza used on namek, but bigger and empty on the inside).

"Let the games… begin." I said, smirking as I made the ship head towards Chara and Frisk.

* * *

At the mall, Frisk and Chara were sitting on a bench, waiting around for our plan to start. Suddenly, it started up, a rumbling coming from overhead.

Everyone looked up to see the 'ship' flying overhead. A hatch opened up, the robot soldiers pouring out.

"Let's go." Chara said, Frisk nodding. The two of them headed into the mall, entering the girl's bathroom. They put their halos on after making sure no one was in there, transforming into their costumes.

The two of them flew outside quickly, making sure they were faster than could be seen. They stood outside the mall, preparing to fight the robots.

"Oh, it seems I have some opposition for taking over this planet." 'I' said as 'I' floated down in my chair, and evil look on my face.

"You better leave!" Chara shouted. "Or we're gonna kick your ass!"

"I wouldn't say that, destroy them." I commanded the robots, pointing at Chara and Frisk.

Chara grinned, summoning her magic, which was fallen magic, white, but a dark white. Frisk summoned her light magic, which was pure white. They rose into the air, getting into fighting poses.

The robots rushed forward, each firing a blaster or throwing a punch.

Chara grabbed a fist that was coming towards her, grinning with the demonic air that she had, even though her demon powers were gone. She punched the arm the fist belonged to, breaking it heavily. She swung her foot around, catching another robot in the face, breaking the neck of it. She began firing magic bolts at the robots, some being damaged, others not.

Frisk threw punches, but didn't hit as hard, being much more passive than Chara. She began to use her light magic, but it wasn't anywhere near the full potency of Chara's. It still damaged the robots, however, some falling out of the sky.

'I' watched with a frown on my face, displeased at my robots effectiveness. 'I' charged a pretty much harmless to them ki blast, it wouldn't kill them, just hurt a little, aiming at Frisk, making sure Chara noticed.

Frisk took the blast, cringing as the blast hit her. Chara moved over to her, deflecting the next one 'I' shot, grinning that evil grin she grinned when somebody was about to die by her hands. If I hadn't removed her demon powers previously, I might have been a little nervous as to how she was going to take this, but she couldn't cause too much harm.

"It's on now!" She shouted, firing a powerful blast at the ship, actually piercing the hull. She grabbed Frisk, flying her into the hole she made.

* * *

Back at home, Toriel turned on the TV with Asgore to watch the news.

Seeing what was going on, she started panicking, since she knew that Chara and Frisk were at the mall.

"Asgore." She said, getting Asgore's attention. The king of the monsters walked into the room, having gotten a drink. "Look at this."

"What?" He asked. He looked seeing Frisk and Chara fighting the robots, though they didn't recognize them thanks to my GOD ex machina powers.

"Oh no." he said, putting his hand to his forehead and sighing. "I have a feeling this won't look well for us monsters."

"We should get Alphys." Toriel said. "She might be able to help."

"Help with what?" Alphys said, walking into the room. She saw the TV, her jaw dropping.

"So that's what-" she said quietly, thinking. "That makes sense."

"Do you think that we should go help them?" Asgore asked.

"Them who?" Alphys asked.

"The humans." Asgore said.

"Wait" Toriel said. "I just remembered. Frisk and Chara are in that mall, shopping or something. I hope they're not getting into trouble."

"Wouldn't surprise me, knowing Chara." Alphys said, shrugging. "Well, we should probably go down there and assist them."

"Yes.' Asgore said. "That would be a wise idea."

* * *

"So" Chara said, looking around the area of the ship. "Where is 'he'?"

"Right behind you." I said, firing a blast at them that had both of them sailing across the room.

"Is that all you can do?" Chara shouted, firing her own blast at me. I swatted it away, making it hit the wall. Chara rushed forward to throw a punch at me that rocked the ship a little. The two of us traded blows, Chara seemingly faster and stronger. However, I had the advantage and punched her into the back wall. Frisk stood up, firing her blasts at me, all of them hitting me. Chara stood up, standing next to Frisk.

"Looks like we'll have to double team him if we wanna beat him." She said, chuckling.

"How do we do that?" Frisk asked.

"Trust me on this one, kid." Chara said. "Now, take my hand."

Frisk took Chara's hand, the two of them preparing something.

Deciding to not allow this, 'I' fire a beam at them, strong enough to do a little damage.

Frisk and Chara were hit, the force of the blast knocking them into the wall behind them. However, the two of them were a persistent duo. They grabbed hands once again, Chara guiding Frisk through what she wanted her to do.

Chara and Frisk began pouring energy into the space where their hands met, the gathering ball a dark grey. They stepped away from each other, the ball getting larger. Once it had gotten large enough, they flung it at 'me'.

'I' barely blocked in time, 'my' weakened first form barely able to take the blast as It sent 'me' flying backwards into the wall opposite them.

'I' hit the wall, the impact nearly making another hole in the ship. 'I' dropped to one knee, panting. They moved closer, Chara charging up a ball of magic in her hand.

"Y-you think, you've won?" 'I' faux asked them, 'my' body beginning to contort as I slowly transformed into my second form.

"Great." Chara said, grinning. "More fun for me."

'I' suddenly appeared in front of them, smacking them outside of the hole, making my eyes appear in my enraged state and slightly cloudy.

"What was that?" Chara asked, standing up. "That was harder than before. This second form is much stronger than when I fought it back in the MTT Resort."

'I' said nothing, simply growling as 'my' body started shifting into it's third form already.

'Now, that just looks like the guy from Alien." Chara said, dodging a blast 'I' fired. "But, that means, it's gonna die faster."

'I' growled again, making 'my' eyes glow red, them noticing.

"Oh shit!" Chara said. "His eyes are red. That means we might be fucked."

"Are you sure?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah." Chara said. "He's probably not gonna hold back now."

'I' suddenly shot forward, driving my fist into their guts.

Frisk and Chara both doubled over, Frisk gasping for air.

"He's definitely using more power now.' Chara said. "But, we can still beat him."

'My' response to this was to spin around, swiping with my tail and knocking them further away from the ship.

"You know" Chara said, shakily standing up. "I've noticed something."

"That he's beating us badly?" Frisk asked.

"No.' Chara said. "That he seems to want us away from the ship."

"Huh." Frisk said. "You might be onto something. But, why?"

"I sensed a powerful energy in one of the rooms." Chara said. "That must be it."

"But, how do we get there to see what it is?" Frisk asked.

"Like this." Chara said, firing a blast at 'me', temporarily catching 'me' off guard. Chara grabbed Frisk and rocketed into the ship, heading straight for the source of the energy.

"This looks like the place.' Chara said, reaching a certain room in the ship.

She kicked open the door to find…

* * *

"So" Undyne asked Alphys into her earpiece she was wearing as she, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, and Toriel, fought the robots that 'I' was using to attack the mall. "Why did you just up and make him all these robots?"

"I thought it would be cool." Alphys replied, shrugging invisibly. "I didn't think this would happen."

"Well" Toriel said, shooting fireballs at the robots. "We do need to find a way to stop them before they hurt anyone."

"That makes me wonder though." Asgore said, slashing a robot in half. "Where are Frisk and Chara? They were here and I know Chara wouldn't miss a fight like this."

* * *

Inside the door was a younger version of me, but this one was human.

I looked up, noticing Chara and Frisk and hid behind a machine, peeking out at them.

"What's up with this guy?" Chara asked. "And why does he remind me of Raz?"

I stopped peeking around the corner, hiding behind the machine all the way, and shaking a little in fear, my power greatly diminished from what happened to me.

"Come on out little guy." Frisk said, her voice soft. I came out, very slowly, realizing that Frisk wasn't going to hurt me.

"H-hi big sisters." I stutter, little more than a whisper, my cloak dragging a little behind me from my smaller height.

"Holy shit, it is Raz!" Chara said, shocked.

"P-please d-don't curse." I asked her, covering my ears, a upset look on my face.

"Nice one Chara." Frisk said. "You upset a child."

"I've done worse." Chara said shrugging. "You've helped me do much worse."

"Don't remind me." Frisk said, then turning to me. "How'd you get this way?"

"I-i tried to do the multiform technique, l-like w-we planned." I started, moving side to side nervously. "B-but, I don't think t-that it was made with p-people with multiple s-souls in mind, b-because my A-arcosian one escaped."

"So, why are you a kid?" Chara asked.

"T-the arcosian soul t-took most of my power w-with it, t-this is all me and the other souls c-can manage." I told her, sniffling a little.

"Oh, don't cry." Frisk said, picking me up and holding me. "We'll fix it. We'll get your full power back."

"Probably should do something about that Arcosian side though." Chara said. "It's way too risky to keep it. You should definitely try to keep from using those forms after we fix this."

"I-i think I could t-try using younger forms instead." I told her, a couple tears entering my eyes as I latched onto Frisk, sobbing a little.

"Jeez, what a whiner!" Chara said, groaning.

"Chara!" Frisk said. "You shouldn't be so mean. He's been through a lot!"

"Kid." Chara said to Frisk. "It's only been like a half hour since we put this plan into motion. Not even I can put someone through 'a lot' in a half hour."

"So." Frisk said to me. "How do we fix this?"

"W-well, I am still A G-GOD, right? So-some of them g-get power by prayer, m-maybe if you did t-that, I could t-take down my sadistic Arcosian half." I said, remembering what the arcosian soul did to me in that half hour and crying more.

"Not sure if it works like that with a SOULBORN GOD." Chara said. "But, it's worth a shot if anything."

"Alright." Frisk said. "Let's focus our prayers and energies into him."

Frisk and Chara focused their energies into my body, also offering prayers. I could feel the power inside of me increasing, becoming stronger.

"I-it's working!" I shouted, detaching myself from Frisk as I started glowing.

My body expanded, becoming larger. I curled into a ball, before unfolding powerfully, my body returned to its former form as a GOD.

"Woah!" Chara said. "Cool."

" _ **I DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG THIS FORM CAN HOLD, LET US HANDLE MY ARCOSIAN HALF NOW.**_ " I told them, floating outside.

Frisk, Chara, and I faced the Arcosian, the Arcosian turning, an evil grin on his face.

" _ **YOU SHALL PERISH!**_ " I shouted at the arcosian, appearing behind it and hitting it hard in the back of the head, sending it flying toward Frisk and Chara.

Frisk and Chara both punched the Arcosian, infusing their punches with their magic to fire off a burst after the impact.

The Arcosian hit the wall behind him, actually shaking the ship over from the impact.

Not giving him any time to recover, I rocket forward, holding him down as I started to reabsorb the soul. " _ **YOUR SOUL IS MINE!**_ " I yelled at it, it starting to shrink to the second form as it lost power.

It fired a beam at me, which I dodged, driving my fist into its gut.

I reabsorb a bit more of the soul, it reverting into the first form, kneeling from the damage it had taken earlier.

I continued hitting it, giving it more damage as I absorbed more of its soul.

Eventually, it turned into just the soul, I quickly grabbed it, sighing in content as I felt my power come back to me.

"So" Frisk asked. "Is it all back?"

"Yes." I said, accidentally shifting to my eight year old form. "Aw, come on!"

"Ha!" Chara said, laughing as she leaned on my head. "Who's the bigger sibling now?"

"You are." I grumbled, pouting as I crossed my arms.

Frisk and Chara both began to laugh and freak out over my apparent 'cuteness'. This only caused me to turn a little red in the face, which caused the two of them to laugh harder.

"Man." Chara said. "If only we had some way to make this even better."

"Well." Frisk said, a mischievous grin on her face that made me a little nervous. Frisk whispered into Chara's ear, Chara grinning.

"Oh, that's gonna be hilarious." She said, rubbing her hands together. "Didn't think you were the type to think of something like that."

"I… don't like where this is going." I state, backing up a couple of steps, before tripping on my own cloak, making my child like brain make me start to cry.

"Oh my gosh!" Frisk said, putting her hands on her cheeks, Chara laughing. "Soooooooo cuuutttte!"

Frisk and Chara stepped closer, their expressions a very strong cross between mischievous and sinister.

"Help me." I squeaked out, the tears welling up in my eyes.

"That's way too cute!" Frisk said, making my face turn even redder.

"We're gonna have fun with you." Chara said, grinning as she picked me up by my collar. I quickly realized that Frisk wasn't as sweet and innocent as I'd first figured. My little (well, not so little compared to me now) angel seemed to have a bit of demon inside of her.

I went limp, resigning myself to whatever they were going to do to me, covering my face with my hands in embarrassment.

"We should definitely grab a camera for afterwards." Frisk said. Chara's grin widened.

"Yep." Chara said. "Wanna remember this moment forever."

"Definitely." Frisk said, giggling.

"Noooo…" I mutter weakly, letting out a couple more sobs.

"Oh, please." Frisk said, gently flicking my nose. "You don't even know what we're going to do yet."

"Chara likes it, it must be terrible." I said, as if it was just another fact of life.

"She likes chocolate." Frisk said. "And that's not terrible, is it?"

"That's the exception." I said, muttering into my hands.

"Well" Frisk said, shrugging. "There's me and you."

"Y-you're an exception to… at least I thought you were." I said, the last part being almost to quiet to hear as I let out a couple more sobs.

"Oh, Raz." Frisk said, grinning. "Let's just say Chara and I share certain personality traits. It's part of why she revived in me."

I said nothing, moving my hands to my ears as I closed my eyes, wanting this to get over with as fast as possible.

Frisk and Chara dragged me somewhere in the mall. I wasn't looking, but I could tell I wasn't gonna like it.

"So, Raz?" Chara said, her voice very sinister. "Are you wondering what we're gonna do with you?"

"Y-yes." I said, stuttering.

"Good.' Frisk said, grinning. "Then you're gonna **love** what you're about to see."

"Something tells me I won't." I mutter, taking my hands off my ears and opening my eyes.

All I could see around me was girls' clothes. "Oh no." I said, blushing furiously.

" **Oh yes."** Frisk and Chara said, their voices so gleeful they sounded insane.

"Aren't these just the cutest?" Frisk said, pulling one out. It was a pair of little pink slip on shoes, the kind that schoolgirls wear in anime. Chara pulled out a pink, frilly little dress, and frilly pink panties.

"Oh god no." I said, my face red as I covered it with my hands.

"I'm gonna get some more stuff." Chara said. "Have fun with her."

"Okay." Frisk said, grinning. She turned to me, my embarrassment and fear battling each other to see which was more.

"S-so, what now big sis?" I sutter, looking up at her fearfully, the look on my face _almost_ making her decide to stop doing this.

"Don't worry, little sis." Frisk said, smiling sinisterly. "You'll find out."

I gulped, not liking the sound of this at all.

Chara returned, holding something behind her back, her grin wide.

"So." Chara said in a singsongy voice. "Who wants to look pretty?"

I immediately pointed at Frisk with both hands, gesturing wildly. "She does!"

"Oh, don't be shy." Chara said. "I know you do too."

"I don't want to… but your probably going to anyway." I said, sighing as I lowered my hands.

"Good girl." Chara said, grinning. "You're learning fast."

"Can we please just get this over with?" I asked, grumbling as I crossed my arms, pouting.

"Just keep that face." Frisk said. "And we'll make it look even cuter."

I quickly stopped pouting, making my face compeletly neutral.

"Aww.' Frisk said. "It's not as cute anymore. Come on Rara. Make the face for us again."

I shook my head no, looking away and crossing my arms, deciding I was mute now.

"Chara." Frisk said, making a sad face. "It looks like our little sister's not being cooperative."

"Oh, don't worry." Chara said, a sinister smile on her face. "We can fix that, now can't we?"

I got a worried look on my face, slowly turning my head back towards them.

Both of them grabbed a few random items off of the shelves, taking me by the arms and pulling me towards the dressing rooms.

"Here, take these." Frisk said, smiling at me. "And change into them."

"Don't come out until you're done." Chara said. "Or else."

I glared at them for a couple of seconds, before sighing and nodding, taking the clothes into the dressing room.

"Hold it." Chara said, grabbing the headband I had and switching it out for a neko one that had brown ears on it.

"Where'd you get that?" Frisk asked.

"From the costume store." Chara said. "They were selling them cheap."

"Huh.' Frisk said. "I could use one of them for my Halloween costume."

"Yeah." Chara said, shrugging. "Well, anyway, little Rara, put this on or else."

I sighed, nodding and closing the dressing room door. I took off my all my cloths, basically smaller versions of what I had when I first became human again, and watched as they seemingly vanished into hammerspace. I put on the frilly pink panties and dress first, followed by the headband, the shoes, and this big pink bow that I have no idea where they had gotten it from, before feeling something change about me.

"Come on." I whispered, looking in the mirror to see that somehow my hair had been made into a ponytail, my sadness making my new 'ears' droop.

"How's it going in there?" Chara called out, her voice semi-threatening.

I said nothing, still not wanting to talk to them, walking out of the dressing room right after deciding to get this over with.

"Just a second." Frisk said, an idea coming to her. She ran out of the store, returning a few minutes later with something behind her back.

"Here." she said, revealing the items, a cosplay tail and fuzzy cat's paws.

I sighed, putting the tail on, it being half hidden by the dress, and I found that I could actually control the damn thing. The cat's paws felt really soft and cozy when I put them on.

"If this were any cuter I'd have a nosebleed." Chara said, grinning.

"I got another idea." Frisk said, snapping her fingers. She ran out of the store once again.

I sigh, my tail and ears somehow managing to droop even more, a sad look on my face.

Frisk returned, holding a face painting set. She busily got to work, making strokes on my face. When she was done, she stood back, admiring her work.

"Oh god, there it is." Chara said, putting her hand under her nose, which began to drip red drops of blood.

"Meow." I said sadly, deciding that if I was forced to look like a cat, I was going to roll with it.

Chara passed out, drops of blood falling on the floor.

Frisk tried as hard as she could to keep from squealing in happiness and cuteness.

"Oh my gosh!" She said. "This is definitely worth remembering."

Frisk took out a camera, snapping pictures of me. Every so often she would tell me to turn to the side or around. When she was done, she giggled.

"Done." she said. "Now, come on, Rara. It's time to go meet up with the others."

"Meeow." I said, nodding, deciding to at least _try_ to have a little fun with my predicament, before turning to Chara.

"Don't worry." Chara said, grinning. "We won't tell them it's you...yet!"

"Meow." I told her shrugging, showing that I've stopped caring at this point.

"Good." she said. "This will go a lot smoother with your cooperation."

"Meeeoooooow!" I state, jumping at Frisk, making her catch and hold me.

"Awww." Frisk said, squealing a little. "Sooooo cuuuute!"

"We gotta do this more often." Chara said, grinning.

"Meeeow meeeeow." I said, seemingly agreeing with them as I settled into Frisks hold.

"Now." Chara said, thinking. "Did they say they were gonna meet us here? Cause Raz was out ride here."

"Meeeooooow meow." I said, pointing at the group of monsters that were approaching us, me quickly making my eyes silver so that I was not recognised, subtly switching my gender as well.

"Hey, Frisk and Chara." Undyne said, waving. "Who's that with you?"

"She's sooo cute!" Alphys said, fangirling.

"This is Rara." Frisk said, smiling. "She's coming to live with us."

"Why is that, my child?" Toriel asked.

"'Cause we found her." Chara said. "She really wanted to come with us, so we said yes."

"Is that right, little one?" Toriel asked, looking at me.

"Meow." I said, nodding, deciding to only 'say' that if anything, partially for the reactions, my ears having gone up and my tail waving idly.

"Okay then." Toriel said. "Let's go home. Whenever Raz gets home, we can have the dinner I made with Papyrus and Undyne's help."

"Oh" Frisk said, thinking up a story quick. "Raz called and said he wasn't gonna make it to dinner. He's heading out of town for a while for ambassador stuff."

"Oh.' Toriel said. "Then, I guess Rara here can take his place."

"Meow!" I said excitedly, remembering how good Paps food was, my tail waving in excitement.

"Well it's settled then." Toriel said, clapping her hands together. "Let's go home and enjoy some dinner."

* * *

In the kitchen, Toriel worked on the food, me, Frisk, and Chara sitting down at the table. Frisk and Chara began to play with my ears and tail, which I felt every bit of.

"Still so cute." Frisk said. "You should sleep in our room, Rara. You'd be much more comfortable."

"Meow." I said, giggling at them playing with my ears and tail, it tickling a little.

"So, whaddaya say?" Chara asked. "You wanna?"

"Meow meow!" I state excitedly, nodding as I swung my legs back and forth, the chair being taller than me now.

"Good.' Frisk said, smiling. "You're gonna love it."

At that moment, Toriel walked into the room, carrying all the food for us. However, there was a toy in the middle of the floor that she didn't see. She tripped over it, falling forward.

The food went flying out of her hands, everyone gasping in shock as it flew through the air, before everyone noticed my head jerk in the direction of the plates, my eyes glowing silver as the plates and the food on them stopped mid air, forming two rows before flying around and going to everyone.

Everyone stared at me, shocked.

"How'd you do that?" Undyne asked.

"Meow meow!" I yelled, giggling a little as I pointed at my silver eyes, them flashing again.

"So" Alphys said, thinking. "You have silver eyes? Wow, that's totally like RWBY!"

"Meow?" I asked, tilting my head, one ear drooping as I looked confused, pretending to not know what RWBY was.

"It's a great show!" Alphys said, going into a twenty minute explanation as to what RWBY was. When she was done, I was actually shocked.

"Meow." I said simply, blinking in surprise at the twenty minute tirade, me having finished my food half way through it, my cat ears twitching.

"That" Chara said, stunned. "Was in-depth."

"Meow." I said, nodding in agreement.

"So" Frisk said. "Is there any more food? I'm still kinda hungry."

"Yes." Toriel said, getting up to get more. "I'll just be a second."

Toriel went into the kitchen. While she was gone conversation resumed without her.

"So, Rara" Undyne asked. "Can you say anything other than 'meow'?"

"Meow." I said, smiling and swinging my feet.

"Okay" Undyne said, getting a little bit irritated. "Now, you're either being serious or you're just fucking with me."

"Meeeeooooooooow!" I yelled, my cat ears going flat as I covered them, an upset look on my face at the curse.

"What's her problem?" Undyne asked, confused."

"Guess she doesn't like cursing." Frisk said, shrugging.

"Meow." I said, nodding at Frisk.

"Whatever." Undyne said, shrugging. "So, how old are you?"

"Meow!" I yelled, holding up eight fingers, kicking my feet back and forth.

"Huh." Undyne said. "I'd have guessed that."

"Who wants more food?" Toriel asked, coming back with more food. She set it down in front of us and we began to eat.

After we finished the food, I got a mischievous idea, and my silver eyes flashed, nobody noticing it as Charas seat pulled itself out from under her.

Chara looked at me, having figured it out.

"We'll 'discuss' this later.' She whispered, her voice chilling.

"Meow?" I asked, tilting my head and making an ear droop, acting innocent and actually managing to barely pull it off.

"Nice try, Rara." Chara said, still whispering. "I'm smarter than given credit for. Undyne and Sans are too far away and Sans magic is too obvious to use like that."

"Meow." I deadpanned, my silver eyes flashing to show that my abilities were obvious to.

"We'll see." Chara said, shrugging.

"Well" Frisk said, yawning. "I'm tired from the scare at the mall today, what with those robots and everything. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Me too" Chara said, fake yawning. "We're gonna hit it. We'll set up Rara's bed and hit the sack."

"Okay, my children." Toriel said, nodding. "Have a good night's sleep."

"Meeeooow." I said as I yawned, rubbing my eye with the back of my cat gloved hand cutely, actually tired.

"WEll" Frisk said, picking me up. "Seems you're tired too. Must have been a long day, huh?"

"Meow." I mumbled, nodding in agreement, snuggling into her hold.

"Well" Frisk said, walking to her and Chara's room. "Let's go then."

Frisk carried me into their room, where Chara had set up a bed made of pillows.

"We'll get a better one tomorrow." She said. "Couldn't get one at the mall today, so we'll grab it tomorrow."

"Meow." I muttered, sleepily, crawling onto the bed and kneading it like a cat, curling up.

Frisk and Chara also got in their beds, turning out the light before eventually falling asleep.

I fell asleep, smiling at them and letting out one last meow.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up, yawning as I stretched like a cat. Noticing that Frisk and Chara were still asleep, I pounced on them.

"Ah!" Chara exclaimed, flailing. "What the hell is that?!"

"Meow!" I said, sitting on Frisk, smiling.

"Oh." Chara said. "It's you, Rara. Morning."

"Meow meow." I said, pawing at Frisk.

Frisk started smacking at me in her sleep, hitting me gently in the face with her hand.

My younger mind made me overreact, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, you baby." Chara said, putting a hand on my head, which caused me to stop crying for a second.

"Meow?" I asked, rubbing my head on her in the way cats do when you pet them.

"Aww." Chara said, rubbing me. "So damn cute."

"Meeeeoooooow." I said, seeing why cats seem to enjoy this so much, actually purring.

"Oh my god!" Chara said, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me. "That's adorable!"

"Meeow." I state, purring more and enjoying the hug, rubbing up against her, smiling.

"Wonder what we should do today." Chara said, thinking.

"Meow meow." I said, motioning to the still asleep Frisk with my paw.

"Eh" Chara said. "She'll wake up in a minute. For now, let's have fun. Just the two of us."

"Meow?" I asked her, tilting my head and making an ear flop.

"I don't know." Chara said, shrugging. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"Meow!" I shouted suddenly, tapping her and bolting out of the room.

"Oh, so that's it." Chara said, a grin crossing her lips. She jumped out of bed, running after me.

We ran through the halls, me somehow able to keep ahead of her despite her clearly trying. Getting an idea, my eyes flashed, me lifting myself to the ceiling.

Chara looked around the room, trying to find me. She never decided to look up.

I grinned, chuckling to myself to quiet for her to hear as I watched her search the room.

Chara eventually gave up, heading to get breakfast. I smiled to myself, satisfied of my victory.

However, my victory was short lived as two arms wrapped around me, pulling me off the ceiling and wrapping me in a huge hug.

"I found you." Frisk said, wrapping her legs around me as well. "I win."

"Meow!" I exclaimed, rubbing against her and purring.

'Careful." Frisk said, giggling. "I might drop you if you're this cute."

"Meeow!" I said, a scared look coming across my face as I wrapped my arms and legs around her.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, grabbing me tighter. "I wouldn't do it on purpose. Just if you're too cute."

I made the cutest pout I could, my lower lip wobbling as I rubbed against her.

"Oh my gosh!" Frisk said, laughing. "I might get a nosebleed like Chara if this keeps up."

I started purring, my eyes going star like as I looked up at her, letting out a very cute meow.

"Oh gosh! Frisk said, blushing as a red line ran down from her nose.

My stomach suddenly growled, me meowing with it so Frisk would take us to breakfast.

"Was that you or me? Frisk asked laughing. "Cause, i'm hungry too."

I blushed, showing it was me. "Meooow." I said, wanting to get some food in my stomach.

"Well then" Frisk said, standing up, taking me to the kitchen. "Let's go get something to eat."

I snuggled into her hold, purring and rubbing against her a little. We got into the kitchen, smelling something fantastic.

"Pancakes!" Chara shouted, diving into the table. "Sweet chocolate chip pancakes!"

Curios, and ignoring the nagging feeling in my head, I reach over and took a chocolate chip pancake, eating it in one bite.

"You ballsy little fucker!" Chara shouted, tackling me (and by extension Frisk).

Chara grabbed me up, shaking me semi-violently.

"That was MINE!" She shouted throwing me at a wall.

"Meow!" I yelled, vision blurry as tears welled up in my eyes after hitting the wall and sliding down it, pain all along my back, me sobbing on the floor.

"Chara!" Frisk yelled at her older sister. "What is your problem?!"

"She ate my chocolate pancake!" Chara said. "That's not smart."

"It's one pancake!" Frisk shouted, moving over to me, picking me up and cradling me.

I latched onto Frisk, sobbing into her shoulder with my ears down, trying to make myself as close to her as possible.

"Shhh." Frisk said, slowly and gently moving back and forth to soothe me.

"Chara Lorenda Dreemurr!" Toriel said, her arms crossed as she entered the room. "I saw that little tussle."

"What?" Chara asked. "She's fine, right Rara?"

In response I started sobbing more, clutching onto Frisk and hiding my face into her shoulder.

"Chara." Toriel said. "I think you need to apologize to Rara FOR STARTERS. I'll think of what I'll do next at a bit later time."

"Allright." Chara said as Toriel went into the kitchen again. Chara walked over to me, sighing as she tried to forget her anger.

"Rara, I-" she began, before I suddenly bolted, letting go of Frisk and running away, my eyes briefly glowing as I turned invisible when I got out of their sight, running to Frisk and Charas room and hiding under my pillow bed.

"Nice job, Chara." Frisk said. "Now you made her scared of you."

"I'm sorry." Chara sighed. "I'll find her."

Chara walked down the hall of the house, looking for me.

"Rara!" She called out. "Come on out!"

"Come on, kid." She said, going into the room we shared. "I'm not gonna hurt ya!"

Making a scared noise, I teleported outside the room, Chara noticing the pillows move. She turned around, trying to see me, but couldn't because I was still invisible.

I quickly ran to another room, this one being empty, a closet off to the side that I quickly hid in, going into the back corner and wrapping my arms around my legs, my sobbing continuing.

Eventually, Chara came into the room, looking. I tried to quiet my sobbing, but I couldn't completely silence it.

"Kid?" Chara called. "Come on, please come out. I just wanna talk. I'm not mad anymore. Please."

Not able to control my sobs anymore, I let them out, backing furthing into the corner and looking fearfully at the closet door, tears running down my face and not messing up my whiskers, having made them real last night.

Chara heard me, opening the closet door. She looked inside, not seeing me. The look on her face was apologetic.

"Come on, kid." She said. "Come on out. I'll wait."

Seeing the look on her face, I wanted to be visible, but my fear was stronger, keeping me from doing anything but sobbing and curling up tighter.

"Okay then." Chara said, squatting down. "How about I crawl in there with you?"

I didn't like that, evident by my sobbing increasing a little, backing up more and accidentally hitting my back, making me cry out in pain.

"Okay then." Chara said, sighing. The look on her face turned to hurt.

Frisk came in at that moment, seeing Chara staring into the closet. She walked up to Chara, looking at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You look like you're about to-"

Chara shook her head, pointing into the closet.

"Is she in there?" Frisk asked. Chara nodded, Frisk kneeling down.

"Come on out, Rara." she said. "Chara just wants to apologize. She won't hurt you."

I managed to turn slightly visible, my head appearing in the closet, the rest of me would have been invisible anyway because of the shadows, my ears down and my eyes bloodshot with tears.

"Come on out, kid." Chara said, extending a hand toward me.

"M-meow." I stuttered, backing up slightly at the hand, fear in my eyes.

"I won't hurt you." Chara said, smiling a little. "I promise."

I managed to take a couple slow crawl steps forward, my ears down and me low to the floor, ready to jump away at any moment as I finally managed to fully turn off my invisibility.

"That's good." Frisk said. "Now, just let Chara apologize please."

I crawled a little more forward, before bolting around Chara, peeking out from behind Frisk, clutching her like my life depends on it.

"She won't hurt you.' Frisk said, reassuring me. "I promise."

."M-m-meow." I said, barely a whisper as I walked around Frisk, using all the willpower I had to keep me just out of reach of Chara.

"Can I hug you?" Chara asked. "Please?"

I shuffled nervously in my spot, clenching and unclenching my hands before I nodded, closing my eyes to giver her the chance to before my fear gets the better of me again.

Chara took me in a hug. This one was gentle, not rough and she rubbed my back soothingly.

Losing control again, this time I clung to Chara, sobbing into her shoulder.

"It's okay.' Chara said, chuckling softly. "I'm sorry I attacked you. I love chocolate and I took my anger over not getting it out on you. It won't happen again, okay?"

I nodded into her shoulder, my sobs decreasing a little bit but not stopping.

"Good." Chara said, smiling. "Now, what's say we go finish breakfast?"

I nodded, sobbing a little as I reached a hand out to each of them, wanting to hold them on the way back.

They took my hands, the three of us walking back into the kitchen.

"There you three are." Toriel said, waiting for us with more food. "I take it you two made up?"

"M-meow." I said, nodding and smiling up at her, my eyes still bloodshot but no tears coming from them.

"Good." Toriel said. "Enjoy your breakfast, you three."

"Yes!" Chara said, rubbing her hands together and chowing down on a bunch of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Meow!" I exclaimed, taking half the regular pancakes and beginning to eat them.

"They're good, aren't they?" Toriel asked me.

I nodded, smiling up at her, though it was kinda ruined due to my eyes still being bloodshot and my face tear stained.

"That's good." Toriel said, either not really noticing or ignoring it. "Well, I'll leave you three to yourselves."

Toriel left the room, the three of us still eating our food.

After we were done our pancakes, I tried to suggest something to do to them, but all I could manage to get out was 'meow', and that worried me.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked, noticing my expression.

I put my paw on my throat and tried to speak, still only being able to say meow, and tears started to swell up at my loss of the ability to speak.

"Oh no." Frisk said. "Looks like she forgot how to speak."

"How?" Chara asked.

I blushed furiously, not completely sure myself, looking down at my lap and frowning in frustration.

"Maybe it's cause she's got the mind of an eight year old and has only said 'Meow' since yesterday." Chara suggested.

"Meeeow?" I asked them, hoping they got what I meant from the situation I'm in.

"Well" Chara said. "How about we just take off the cat stuff and she shifts into a regular girl?"

I nodded, liking the idea and I took the headband and tail off, shifting the whiskers away and idly noticing something in my throat area change as I took off the paw gloves. "H-hey." I said, smiling that I could speak, but inwardly frowning at the surprising amount of effort it took.

"Hey" Frisk said, a little excited. "It's working."

"Talking effort, much." I told them, trying to say things in as few words as possible, my throat starting to hurt.

"Hmm." Chara said. "I think we messed up. Well, I'll get you a few losanges. They might help with the sore throat."

"Thanks." I managed to say, my throat refusing to allow me to speak for now because of the pain.

Suddenly, I started to glow again, feeling my ears vanish and cat ones grow on my head, my whiskers and a tail growing from their respective areas. I groaned in annoyance at this, blaming the SOULS because they could be the only thing that caused this. I tried to pull them off, but it only caused me a little pain (as trying to yank off any attached body part would).

"Oh my.' Frisk said. "It seems they grew back."

"Not upset, are you?" I asked her, my frustration at this new development making me able to ignore the pain in my throat partially.

"Nope." Frisk said, grabbing me in a hug. "Now, you can stay cute!"

"Meanie." I said, pouting and crossing my arms, but letting her hug me anyway, purring a little.

"You're not doing anything to stop me." Frisk said, squeezing me tighter.

I said nothing to this, fighting my new cat instincts for all of five seconds before I let my purring increase, hugging her back and rubbing my head on her shoulder.

"I could get used to this." Frisk said, laughing. "Though, I think I already have."

"I got a couple cough drops for ya, Rara." Chara said, walking back into the room and handing me some opened cough drops (my hands turned into paws to).

I quickly downed them, wanting to get the pain in my throat gone as soon as possible. I purred in thanks, rubbing my head against Chara a little before resuming my hug with Frisk.

"You're welcome.' Chara said, sitting down next to Frisk, scratching me in between my ears.

My purring increased at this, me wiggling a little, a dopey smile on my face as my mind started to get a little fuzzy.

"Is she okay?" Chara asked.

"Cat's love that, I think.' Frisk said.

"I'd make an observation about this" Chara said. "But, she's eight."

Still out of it, I said nothing, simply leaning into the scratches and purring louder.

"She reeeally likes it." Frisk said, chuckling. "Don't do it too much or you'll overwhelm her."

"Meeeoooow~." I purred out, not able to say anything else while I'm like this, closing my eyes and just enjoying the sensation.

"Well" Chara said, chuckling. "I think we found a way to make her really happy."

"Hello, children.' Toriel said, coming into the room. "I just came by to inform you that the school has been built and the supplies and staff are there. It starts tomorrow. Why is Rara like that?"

"She really likes being scratched." Chara said, continuing to scratch me.

"Well" Toriel said, slightly concerned. "Please don't do any harm, ok?"

"Kay." Frisk and Chara said, Toriel walking out of the room.

I slowly stopped purring, getting sleepy from the excitement of today, going mostly limp in Frisks hold.

"Think you knocked her out." Frisk said, laughing.

"Yep." Chara said, also laughing.

* * *

I woke up in a giant cat bed the next day, blinking and looking around as it took a moment for me to remember where I was. Seeing Chara and Frisk asleep like the day before, I grinned.

"Morning!" I shouted, jumping onto Chara and Frisk.

Chara jolted up (apparently a lighter sleeper than Frisk), noticing me.

"Better get used to it." She said, shrugging.

I pawed Frisks nose, lightly scratching her to get her up faster, since we had school today.

Frisk swatted me back in her sleep, Chara rolling her eyes. She kicked Frisk off the bed, waking the younger girl up.

I poked my head over the side of the bed, smiling. "Morning!" I shouted again, pawing at her but not reaching.

"Morning to you." She said, yawning. "So, Chara, why'd you kick me off our bed?"

"You need to get up." Chara said. "We got school today."

"Surprised you care.' Frisk said.

"Eh." Chara said. "Toriel'll yell at me."

"Less trouble to just go." I added, shrugging.

"True.' Frisk said. "So, let's go."

I nodded, grinning as I raced off to breakfast. "I will get all the pancakes!" I shouted as I ran, giggling.

"No the fuck you won't!" Chara said, running after me and tackling me to the ground. "I'm gonna get 'em!"

I vanished from under her, turning invisible and slipping out her grasp, resuming my rush to food.

"I'll beat you!" Chara shouted, running toward the food.

"I want some too!" Frisk shouted, running towards the food as well.

Looking at Frisk, I turned visible, looking into her eyes and nodding, her getting what I meant as I tripped Chara, keeping her down.

"Oh?" Chara said. "So, I'm being double teamed, huh? Well, it's time for my move."

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head curiously, one ear drooping.

"This!" Chara shouted, tackling me over. "It's Super Effective."

"We are not pokemon." I said deadpanning as I struggled to get out from under her.

"Well, it was still super effective." Chara said, grinning. "In subduing you for the next phase."

"N-next phase?" I asked, a little fear coming into my eyes and both of my ears going down.

"Yep." Chara said, an evil grin on her face. "I'll bet you wanna know what it is, don't you?"

"Nope!" I yelled, thrashing around to try to get out from under her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chara said. "Well, I'm gonna tickle you."

"Not the tickles, nooo!" I shouted dramatically, wiggling around to try to slide out from under her.

But, it was no use. Chara began to tickle me, sending me into a fit of laughter. I kept wiggling still, but it was simply to avoid her fingers.

"F-frisk, h-help!" I yelled, trying to block Charas tickles with my arms,

"Chara." Frisk said, walking over to Chara. "Stop tickling Rara."

"Make me!" Chara shouted, increasing the velocity of her tickling.

"Heeelp!" I said, my giggles increasing as tears of mirth started to enter my eyes.

"Chara!" Frisk said, walking into the kitchen. "Chocolate chip pancakes!"

Instantly, the tickling stopped as Chara bolted for the kitchen, screaming for pancakes.

I gasped for breath, clutching my sides as I took a moment to recover from the tickling attack, before getting up and joining them for breakfast.

I barely managed to get one chocolate chip pancake, Chara'd eaten them so fast. Chocolate was all over her face and she was licking it off.

I quickly ate my pancakes, grabbing the schoolbag they had gotten for me, pink with a cat face on it, and we left together, heading to school.

* * *

Once we arrived at school, I noticed how nice the building looked. It wasn't huge, but it was larger than normal.

"This place looks nice." Chara said, impressed.

"It's still school though, so we're gonna be bored for about eight hours." I said sighing, resigning myself to being bored.

"Oh, don't worry." Chara said, grinning. "We're gonna have fun."

"Chara." Frisk said. "Don't get in any fights."

"Only if I don't start 'em." Chara said, chuckling.

"Something tells me we just jinx-" I said, just before three tough looking older kids walked over to us.

"-ed it." I finished, sighing.

"Well" one of the kids, a girl, said, looking at us. "What do we have here? A couple of kids."

"Aren't you kids two?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow and one of my ears going down.

"WEll" the girl, apparently the leader of the group, said, crossing her arms. "The little kitty has the sass."

"Sass?" I asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Well" the girl said. "Looks like we need to teach 'em a lesson."

"I don't like the sound of this." I whispered to Frisk and Chara, my ears going down and taking a step back, behind them.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "Let's not get into a fight."

"Oh, really?" The girl said, impressed at Frisk. "Are you gonna stop us?"

"Good morning children." Toriel said, walking up behind Frisk, me, and Chara. "You should get inside before the bell rings."

"Okay." I said, taking the opportunity to grab Frisk and Charas hands and run inside, Toriel having told us what room to go to earlier.

* * *

Our first class was math. Chara and I had begun to sleep, already knowing the class would be boring.

After about thirty minutes, the teacher yelled at us, startling the both of us awake and demanding Chara answer the question on the board.

"Hell if I know." Chara said, shrugging. "I wasn't exactly taught math before I died."

"Miss Dreemurr!" The teacher shouted. "I will not tolerate such language in my class!"

"Okay." Chara said, going right back to sleep.

"So" the teacher said, ignoring Chara and turning to me. "What is your name? I don't think you're on my list."

"I'm Rara." I told him, smiling and kicking my feet back and forth, my ears twitching.

"What's your last name?" The teacher asked.

I looked thoughtful for a minute, face scrunching up before I resumed my smile, shrugging to him.

"Okay then." The teacher said, looking at his list.

"She lives with us.' Frisk said, indicating her and Chara.

"Either way" the teacher said. "Can you solve this problem, Rara?"

"Okay!" I said, beaming as I stood up, going up to the black board and solving the problem in five seconds. "Done."

"That's impressive." The teacher said, nodding his head. "Class, let's turn in our textbooks to page 25."

I sat back in my seat, beaming at the praise for all of five minutes before I joined Chara in slumberland.

* * *

Next class was English. Chara and I slept again. The teacher tried to yell at us again, but this time we both managed to answer, and then soon back to sleep.

* * *

Next was lunch. I, ironically enough, had some tuna, deadpanning at the joke made at my cat features as Chara and Frisk laughed.

"So, what'd you two get?" I asked them, grumbling as I ate the fish.

"Chocolate." Chara said, pulling out three king sized chocolate bars and eating them.

"I got a peanut butter and jelly." Frisk said. "I would have taken a fun-sized candy bar-"

"That's a bullshit term by the way." Chara said, crossing her arms. "It's not fun if it's not big."

"No curseiiing!" I reminded her, frowning and covering my ears with my hands, both of them being down.

"Oh, get over it." Chara said, gently flicking my nose. I twitched my nose at this.

"When you get over chocolate." I shot back, sticking my tongue out at her.

"How about I get over this?" Chara asked, grabbing my tail. I froze, the mere sensation of her grabbing my tail in her grip. It was probably the same sensation a Saiyan of inferior training would have if someone grabbed their tail.

Tears welled up in my eyes, me _screeching_ at the pain, sobbing hysterically, my younger mind not having any competition for once in making me cry.

"Oh shit!" Chara said, releasing my tail as other people began to stare. The pain, however, still lingered, causing me to keep wailing as tears ran down my face.

"It's okay, Rara." Frisk said, hugging me and stroking my tail, which surprisingly soothed me, calming me down and stopping my wailing.

I still let out a couple sobs every now and then, leaning into and hugging Frisk, trying to calm all the way down.

"Shh." Frisk said, rubbing my back and tail. "It's okay. Chara didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. We'll have to work on that tail thing later."

"Grabbing my tail that hard isn't an accident." I mumble through my sobs, my rationality mostly taking a break at the moment.

"That hard was.' Chara said. "Not gonna lie, I didn't expect it to be so sensitive."

"I-it felt like you were crushing it." I said, wiping my tears off my face, only for them to be replaced with new ones as I kept crying.

"As I said." Chara said. "It's more sensitive than I thought."

"Well well well." Came an (unfortunately) familiar voice. "If it isn't the three little girls."

"Oh great." Chara said. "You bitches."

"Look who's talking." The girl said, grabbing Chara by her sweater.

"Yeah." Chara said, removing the girl's hand. "You are."

"You better take that back." The girl said, threateningly.

"Or what?" Chara asked.

"Yes, or what?" Asked a random teacher as they walked up, glaring down at Chara and the bully girl.

"N-nothing." The bully said, backing away from Chara. Chara gave her a discrete finger.

"Are you three okay?" The teacher asked us.

I nodded, having calmed down most of the way and not sobbing anymore, deciding to just finish my lunch.

"Good.' The teacher said, smiling as she walked away.

Before anything else could happen, the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch, me grabbing onto Frisk and Chara and rushing off to our next class.

* * *

Our next class was Gym class. Undyne was the teacher and she waved at us as we walked in.

"Oh great." Chara said, groaning. "This is gonna be fun."

I had a grin on my face, feeling the rather weak compared to the amount of Ki I had before ready to be used in my body. "Oh don't be a baby." I told Chara, imitating her voice.

"You wanna get run up the flagpole?" Chara asked, her tone carrying a slight threat.

"N-no." I said, ears lowing as I went behind Frisk, poking my head out from behind her.

"Thought so." Chara said, grinning.

"Alright, maggots!" Undyne shouted. "Let's get started."

"Oh wait." Undyne said, looking down at a clipboard she was holding. "I'm not supposed to call you all maggots. Whatever, let's get started."

I giggled at the antics, smirking as I waited for what we had to do.

"Alright punks!" Undyne shouted, stomping on the ground, a red ball falling into her hand. "We're gonna play dodgeball."

"Yay, dodgeball!" I cheered, actually liking this game, also having a slight advantage because of the cat reflexes I got with the cat parts of me.

"Now, punks!" Undyne said. "Girls on one side, guys on the other! Get goin'!"

We all got onto our sides, me idly noticing that I was the youngest one here, and thus a target.

"Don't worry." Frisk reassured me. "Just use your skills and you'll do fine."

Before I could reply, Undyne blew her whistle, starting the match. Running to the middle quickly I got a ball and hopped back out of immediate range of the other players.

"Take this!" Chara shouted, grabbing a ball and throwing a ball into a boy's face so hard, he was knocked into the wall.

I threw my ball at another boy, using my Ki to boost it a little and sending it flying across the court, hitting him and three of his friends as well.

Frisk threw a ball, hitting a boy, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Wow.' Undyne said. "Frisk, you gotta throw to hurt."

"Like this!" I shouted, grabbing a ball out of the air that was about to hit Frisk in the head and throwing it back, a couple more boys falling, only two left, looking scared.

"Yeah!" Undyne shouted, excited. "Like that!"

Frisk grabbed the dodgeball, throwing it gently, but still effectively.

Deciding to be a little mischievous, my silver eyes flashed a little, unnoticed, as the ball suddenly show forward, bouncing off the last two boys heads and them both being knocked out.

"Woah kid!" Undyne shouted, Frisk looking confused as to what happened.

"Nice throw!" I said, tail waving in excitement, smiling at Frisk.

"Thanks, I guess." Frisk said, smiling.

"Now, you see boys." Undyne said. "Just in case you were wondering, girls are just as good as boys. Better in this case."

"Nya nya!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out at the boys.

"Now now, Rara.' Undyne said. "WE shouldn't rub our victories in others' faces. That's not true honor."

"Go eat it!" Chara shouted, giving the boys the double finger.

The bell rang, signaling class ending.

* * *

Chara, Frisk, and I walked down the hallway, preparing to head home. However, we were stopped by three older girls.

"Well well well." The leader, the bully from earlier, said, crossing her arms. "If it isn't the three little girls again. This time, there's no teacher here to save you."

"Like we need saving." Chara said, stepping in the front.

"Oh, what's this?" The girl asked. "A challenge?"

"Chara." Frisk said, stepping up to Chara. "Don't do this."

"I'd listen to your girlfriend if I were you." The girl said. "It's for your own good."

"At least I could get one." Chara said.

I giggled at this, smirking at how bad Chara had just burnt the leader bully.

"You really wanna get hit, don't you?" The bully asked.

"No." Chara said. "But, it seems you do."

Chara threw a punch into the bully's face. The girl was knocked back, but she stepped on the ground, steadying herself.

"Oh, you're fucking DEAD!" The bully said, her and the other two girls preparing to fight. Frisk, tensed herself, preparing to fight if need be.

The bully in front of Frisk punched her in the side of her head, knocking her down. Chara's eyes turned red (not literally) and she began fighting wildly, actually making decent headway. However, the three of them ganged up on her and eventually pinned her down.

The leader punched Chara in the face. Chara struggled to get up, but was still held down.

Seeing my family getting hurt, I ran at the bullies, punching their legs and thighs, not able to reach much beyond that, not thinking to use my Ki.

"Well" the leader said, grabbing me by the tail. I bit my lip to prevent the tears and screams from coming out as she held me up by my tail. "It seems the little kitty's trying to be brave. We'll have to fix that, won't we?"

She looked around to see if anyone was around, confirming that no one was. She then walked over to a locker that was nearby. She opened it, shoving me inside and shutting the door. She pulled out a padlock and locked the locker with it.

I heard as they continued to beat up Frisk and Chara for a couple more minutes, my anger slowly growing, before something _snapped_. I let out a very lion like roar, the nails on my paws suddenly turning into claws, my eyes gaining a silver-blue flame like glow going off them.

The three bullies paused in their torture of my family, looking at the locker I was stuck in. I slashed both my claws, making a X shaped hole that only my eyes could be seen through, allowing me to give a furious glare at the bullies, before I used some silver-blue fire to blow the door off the locker, it almost hitting the three bullies as it soared across the hall.

" _ **I think your gonna have a BAD TIME.**_ " I said, growling as I launched several silver-blue fireballs at them, giving them second degree burns. My silver eyes flashed as I lifted them into the air, before slamming them into the walls ceiling and floor of the hallway multiple times, hearing their bones breaking and giving a demented smile.

"Rara." Frisk said, grabbing my leg. I turned to Frisk, my anger lowering a little.

" _ **Yea?**_ " I asked her, tilting my head with an ear going down.

"Don't do it." She said, shaking her head.

"Yeah kid." Chara said, propping herself up on her elbows. "They're not worth it."

I glared at the three bullies for a couple seconds, my eyes flaming, before I sighed, nodding and taking a couple deep breaths, the flame vanishing.

"L-let's go." I mutter weakly, a lot of this forms energy having been put into the attacks I just did, my claws retracting.

"Right." Chara said, standing up and helping Frisk up.

"Wow, never thought I would have to do all the fighting." I said, not really thinking of what I was saying before it came out of my mouth.

"Oh you little bitch!" Chara said, grabbing me by the collar of my dress.

I managed to break her grip, quickly running as fast as I could outside, my cat instincts making me run up the flag pole and perch myself at the top of it.

"Well kid." Chara said, looking up. "Let's go home. She'll come down when she's ready."

"Okay.' Frisk said, following Chara.

The two of them walked home, Chara turning around and sticking her tongue out at me.

After about a minute, I decided it would probably be in my best interest if I got down (plus, I was hungry). However, when I tried to move, I realized that my cat instincts would not let me climb down.

"Uh, guys!" I called out, hoping they'd hear me. "A little help here!"

Realizing nobody was coming, I let out a very sad and scared meow, hoping my claws would keep me up here until someone came to help me.

A/N: Hey, guys been a little while since I did one of these, for those who haven't notice, I'm not doing this with some big plot in mind, it's mostly funny situations I think of to put the characters in, if you expected a big plot, I MIGHT come up with one, but I doubt it, you'll only find out if you keep reading ;) Also, anyone wondering why this makes NO sense at all… where's the fun in making sense? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

It was breakfast time again and Frisk and Chara woke up, both of them yawning.

"Odd." Chara said, looking around. "Normally, Rara wakes us up. I wonder where she is."

"She must have gotten breakfast already." Frisk said, shrugging. "She'll be there for school."

"Right." Chara said as the two of them got out of bed and got dressed, going to breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Frisk and Chara walked into the schoolyard, still confused as to where I was.

"Where could that cat be?" Chara asked. "She's usually right nearby."

"Maybe she's inside." Frisk said, shrugging.

"Hope so.' Chara said. Suddenly, the two girls heard something.

"G-guys!" I shouted down at them, eyes wide, tears running down my face, shivering and clutching the top of the flag pole for dear life.

"What was that?" Frisk asked. "Did someone shout for us?"

"I don't know." Chara said. "Do you see anyone looking at us?"

"No.' Frisk said, looking every direction but up. "That's odd."

"G-guys, look up!" I shouted down at them, sobbing and shivering because I spent all night up here.

Frisk and Chara looked up, Frisk's expression turning to shock and Chara's turning to a mix of mostly shock, but a tiny bit of laughter.

"Rara!" Frisk said. "Are you okay? How long have you been up there?"

"I'm not okay, I spent all night up here and I'm cold and tired and scared and hungry a-and a-nd… just help me down!" I yelled to them, bawling.

"Okay okay!" Chara called. "Do you wanna jump? I'll catch you!"

"N-no, I can't!" I shouted, curling up more and closing my eyes, shaking my head rapidly.

"How do we get her down?" Frisk asked.

Chara thought for a minute, eventually snapping her fingers.

"I've got it." She said.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Secret." Chara said, running back towards home.

"S-something tells me I will not like this." I said, sobbing and deciding to wait, wanting to get down from this pole as soon as possible.

Chara returned in her Fallen Angel form, hovering above me, her hand outstretched.

"Take my hand." She said.

"O-okay." I said, slowly reaching out my hand, being very careful to not fall off the pole.

"That's good." Chara said, taking mine and pulling me off the pole. Once I let go, I wrapped my body tightly around Chara, not letting go.

"C-can we go home, I don't think I can handle school today." I asked her, sobbing a little and making myself as close to her as possible.

"Sure kid." Chara said, rubbing my back. "Let's go."

"Nice job!" Frisk called from the ground, giving Chara a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Chara called back down. "We're gonna head home."

"I'll join you." Frisk said, nodding.

I let out a few more sobs, still shaken from the experience, not getting out of Charas hold.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said, still rubbing me. "I'll take ya home, safe and sound."

"T-thank you." I mutter, sobbing into her shoulder, crying myself to sleep as we headed home, exhausted from staying up all night.

"So" Frisk asked Chara, who had landed and changed out of her Fallen Angel form. "What should we do with her? Take her home and leave her or try to feed her?"

"Let her sleep." Chara said. "She's probably been up all night."

"Right." Frisk said, nodding. "I don't think she'll go near that flagpole again, though."

"I'll bet not." Chara said as we entered the door of the house, Chara prying me off and laying me down in my bed, pulling the blankets over me.

At that moment, Toriel came in, looking for us.

"There you are, my children." She said, sitting down on Chara and Frisk's bed. "I noticed you weren't at school today and was concerned."

"We decided to stay home with Rara." Chara said.

"Why is Rara staying home?" Toriel asked.

"Because she kinda got stuck up the flagpole all night." Frisk said.

"What?!" Toriel exclaimed. "How?!"

"I kinda chased her up it." Chara said. "But, I really thought she'd come down."

"WEll," Toriel said, sighing. "She is very catlike. Surely that must have crossed your mind."

"Nope." Chara said.

"Well" Toriel said. "Either way, let her sleep. I am going back to the school. I will see you later, my children."

I suddenly whimpered a bit, a scared look coming on my face as I started to toss and turn, a nightmare taking hold of me sleep.

"What's up with her?" Chara asked.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Frisk said, looking at me.

I started flailing in my sleep, crying and screaming, thrashing around in my bed.

"Should we wake her up?" Frisk asked.

"Not sure." Chara replied. "Lemme touch her forehead."

She touched my forehead, feeling how hot it was. She jerked her hand back.

"She's burning up." She said, staring at me.

I started crying out for help, flailing around in my bed, crying hysterically, the nightmare slowly getting worse.

"How do we help her?" Frisk asked.

"First, grab a cold washcloth." Chara said, her tone urgent.

"Right" Frisk said, running to the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth, which she wet with cold water. She ran back to the room, handing the rag to Chara.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks." Chara said. She put the washcloth on my head and held it there.

I started to slowly calm down, my thrashing turning to just squirming as the scared look on my face fanished, only slightly troubled now.

"What do you think she was dreaming about?" Frisk asked.

"Not sure." Chara said, shrugging. "Too bad we can't find out."

I yawned just then, slowly waking up.

"Hey." I said, looking at them, yawning again. "What are you two looking at?"

"You were thrashing around." Chara said. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Oh yeah… that…" I mumbled, shivering at the memory of the nightmare.

* * *

I was laying on a hill gazing up at the stars. I was in my normal human form, smiling as I relaxed, just enjoying my new life.

Suddenly, the sky turned completely dark, everything around me unable to be seen. I cringed as I felt my body distort and seemingly get ripped apart.

"What the fuck?" I screamed, watching as my body seemed to glitch, each glitch making more and more of me vanish.

" **YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE!"** A booming voice said, causing me to cover my ears.

"You need to turn capslock off." I commented, pretending to clean my ear out with my pinkie.

" **Oh, sorry."** The voice said, turning off Caps Lock. " **Better?"**

"Very, thank you, now what's that about not belonging here?" I asked the voice, slightly weirded out at this turn of events.

" **This is not your native universe."** The voice said. " **As such, your body is 'glitching' out because it is torn between your native one and this one."**

"This has literally never happened to ANYONE else I have read about going to another universe." I said, suspicious, glaring in the voices general direction.

" **No one else has ever become a completely different species before either."** The voice said, pointing out my transformation into an Arcosian.

"You just described half of fanfiction." I deadpanned at the voice.

" **True."** the voice said. " **But, those-ah fuck it!-I don't fucking know alright! The main reason is that you don't belong here. Also, with your ascension to GODHOOD, your power has been fluctuating far too rapidly. The universe is constantly adjusting to the flow of your power and it's causing some strain."**

"You need to update the universe then, I've read about ones with MUCH stronger things than I am handling the power easily." I said, semi insulting the voice.

" **Did you not pay attention in science class?"** The voice said. " **Matter, along with the properties of the universe itself, can neither be created nor destroyed. This universe was created with the power it had. It wasn't made to withstand beings with power that much higher than Asriel's God of Hyperdeath form."**

"This is also a videogame universe, that was made in a computer, so it CAN update, and yes I did pay attention in science class, was my best grade to." I told the voice, giving it the middle finger.

" **Either way"** the voice said. " **You'd have to be removed until the issue is sorted out. Well, there is one thing you could do."**

"And that would be?" I asked, going to make my hand make the 'go on' motion, before noticing both were gone and screaming in surprise.

" **Find the 'Ancient Artifact' a.k.a. The 'Code Purifier'."** The voice said. " **It will enable your body to remain in this universe without any negative affects."**

"The dog ate it, didn't?" I asked the voice, sighing in frustration.

" **Yes."** The voice said. " **Solely because it wasn't needed at that moment."**

"Why was it needed?" I asked, really curious now.

" **It wasn't."** The voice said. " **But, it is now. You must find it if you wish to stay here."**

"I mean why make it in the first place, also assuming that you are the universe, can't you just tell me where it is, so I don't accidentally blow everything up if I 'glitch' in the waking world?"

" **Hell if I know."** The voice said. " **That dog is the one thing in the universe that I cannot keep tabs on. Though, he stays around the same places."**

"So… to the underground then?" I asked, musing aloud.

" **It's where I'd start."** The voice said.

"Cool… so can I wake up now to find it or what?"

" **No."** the voice said. " **You are far less dangerous to the outside universe in here."**

I felt my body glitch harder than before, throwing it into convulsions. I could tell my physical body was feeling them as well.

I screamed as I convulsed, not sure what I was saying but really just trying to vent the pain, before a particularly sharp convulsion hit me, making me semi-wake up.

* * *

"You okay?" Chara asked.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"You wanna talk about it?" Frisk asked.

"No." I repeated, putting my arms around my legs as I put them against my chest.

"Kay." Chara said. "You wanna do something?"

"S-" I started, before my stomach decided to interrupt, grumbling loudly, making me blush.

"My thoughts exactly." Chara said, nodding.

"WEll" Frisk said, thinking. "We're the only ones here, so we can eat whatever."

"Cool." Chara said, getting up.

"Let's eat all the ice-cream!" I shouted, leaping up.

"Yeah!" Chara shouted, the three of us running to the kitchen.

Mid way there though, my left leg glitched, making me trip and fall with a loud thud, right onto my face.

"Rara!" Frisk exclaimed, running over to me and picking me up. I was currently too dazed at the moment to cry.

"You okay?" Chara asked. "Normally, your reflexes and coordination are better than that."

"I-I don't know." I muttered, fear in my voice as I sniffled a little.

"Do you need to lie down?" Frisk asked.

"N-no… but I have to find something… Frisk, remember that dog that ate the artifact in the strange room?" I asked her, trying to sound normal despite my eight year old forms emotions.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "What about it?"

I told them everything about the dream I had, from beginning to end, starting to sob a little at the end at remembering the pain.

Frisk simply held me, curled in a ball and sobbing, as she rocked back and forth, whispering quietly to me.

"T-thanks." I said, calming down, only to glitch, falling down onto my back, having 'phased' through her grip.

"Huh." Chara observed. "It's kinda like that girl from Wreck it Ralph. Maybe you could learn to concentrate those."

"Let's not experiment with the thing _ERASING ME_ until after we get the artifact, please?"

"Right." Chara said. "So, where do we start?"

"The underground?" I suggested, standing up.

"Specifically where?" Chara said, thinking. "The Underground's pretty big."

"Wherever you see the dog in your 'runs' through the underground." I told her, getting inpatient.

"WEll, he disappeared." Chara said, thinking. "I only saw him in that room in Waterfall and near a place in Snowdin."

"Were you asleep for any of the runs, maybe Frisk knows a place you don't." I suggested, walking back and forth.

"No.' Chara said. "But, she focuses on details better than I do."

"I may have seen him somewhere in Alphys' True Lab." Frisk said. "But, I'm not sure."

"Let's look where we know he's been before first then." I said, before I glitched again, crashing into Chara from above.

"This is starting to get out of hand." Chara said. "We might have to shift to Angel Forms to get there fast."

"Y-y-you do that, my power changing wi-i-ill just make it w-w-worse." I told them, my voice starting to glitch.

"Right." Chara said, her and Frisk pulling out their halos and shifting into their Angel Forms. Frisk picked me up, the two of them rocketing off towards where the barrier was.

* * *

When we got there, I noticed that something felt… off. "Hey guys, so-s-mething fe-feee-feeels off here." I told them, getting annoyed at my glitching.

"What do you mean?" Chara asked.

"I d-d-dddon't know." I said, closing my eyes and _feeling_ around, looking for the spot that felt off. My hand hit something, me hearing a very faint clicking noise before I got another feeling, coming from snowdin.

"G-ggeeet-get-geeeet to-tto-ttoooo s-s-ssss-nowdddin!" I shouted, fear entering my voice.

"Right." Frisk said, her and Chara carrying me and flying off to Snowdin.

* * *

We arrived in Snowdin, Frisk and Chara setting me down. The two of them looked around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything." Chara said. "Rara, do you sense anything as to where it is?"

"N-neneaaaar w-here Sans w-w-wwaaaas d-dddouble." I told them, before my legs suddenly glitched, them vanishing.

"I know the place." Chara said, grabbing Frisk and flying the two of us to the area.

"M-myyy my l-l-llleeeegs." I said, sobbing a little.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, comforting me. "We'll fix it."

"I-i-i-i-iii hope s-s-ssso." I sobbed, us getting to the area I sensed we should go.

"This place." Chara said. "I tried to break into here when I took over Frisk."

"Oh, yeah." Frisk said, giggling. "I remember you threw a tantrum when you couldn't open a door."

"C-cc-can we-eeee p-ppleeeease ffff-ocus?" I asked them, frowning and sobbing a little.

"Right." Frisk said, her and Chara nodding. "Let's go."

The three of us walked into the cave, the open door looming before us.

"Woah." Chara said. "Ominous."

As we stepped into the door, we were greeted by a voice that sounded a bit odd.

"What's up, fuckers?!" The voice said, its owner stepping out. It was a small white dog, about half the size of Greater Dog (outside of his armor).

"This is the dog?" Chara asked.

"Y-y-y-yes, d-d-d-doogg-g-g-g-g, I n-n-n-neeee-e-e-ed the a-a-a-arrt-ti-ti-tiiifact." I told him, fear entering my voice as I felt another glitch about to happen.

"Oh that?" The dog asked, thinking. "Sure. Let me create it again."

"Why'd you destroy it?" Frisk asked.

"At the point which I did" The dog said, his tone informative. "It was not needed. Now it is. Bring her to me."

Frisk and Chara brought me in front of the dog, setting me down. The dog concentrated his power, summoning a red orb mage of pure magic.

"What is it?" Chara asked.

"Isn't that the artifact we saw after we played the piano?" Frisk asked.

"Yes." The dog said, nodding. "But, it is, in actuality, an orb designed to maintain the stability of the universe, should an unbalance arise. Your friend here is the unbalance that required this orb to be recreated. I would not have expected the glitches to advance this far in such a short time, but it is what it is."

"S-sss-s-s-ssaving f-f-f-f-f-irssst-irst, expla-a-aaanation laa-aaater p-p-p-please."

"Right." The dog said, nodding. He put the orb near my body, letting power flow from it into me. At first nothing happened, but soon, something began to stir within my body.

Six glowing, heart shaped objects, the SOULs, emerged from my body, spinning in a circle. They pulsated for a second before beginning to fade. There was a sound like a voice saying 'thank you' to me as the SOULs completely faded from view.

"I… don't feel any weaker, overall I mean." I said after a moment, having checked after the SOULs left.

"Well" the dog said. "The SOULs gave you their full power so that they could pass on. You now have almost all of your power back. But, it will take longer to regenerate, especially your powers you received from GODHOOD."

"Neat I guess… anyone else notice I STILL DON'T HAVE MY LEGS!" I shouted hysterically, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't worry." The dog said. "When you shift out of that form into your normal form, they will regenerate. I do not think they will regrow for this form ever. They needed to be sacrificed because you were far too glitched. However, you could use false legs. Prosthetics, I believe they're called."

"O-okay… Chara, Frisk, can we go home now, please?" I asked them, sullen, tears in my eyes.

"Sure, kid." Chara said, picking me up. "Sure."

They walked out of the cave, flying us back to our house and laying me down in my bed.

* * *

Toriel walked in after she returned from school, wanting to wake me up to tell me dinner was ready. She looked down and saw that my legs were gone from the knees down. She gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

"Rara." She said, shaking me to wake me up.

"H-huh?" I asked as I woke up, yawning tiredly.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Toriel asked.

"I-i dunno, all I remember is hurting really really badly, and then you waking me up." I told her, tears in my eyes.

"Well, don't worry, my child." Toriel said, trying to keep her voice steady. "We'll get Alphys to see what she can do."

"O-okay… c-can you carry me to dinner?" I asked her, holding my arms out to her, my eyes still filled with tears.

"Sure." Toriel said, picking me up and carrying me out to the dinner table.

"H-hey guys." I called out to Chara and Frisk, sullen, my ears down and a depressed look on my face.

"Hey Rara." they said, equally sad looks on their faces.

We had fish for dinner, none of us talking in the sad mood. After dinner, the group (the main cast of Undertale) came over to me, Toriel having called them to tell them.

"Hey, punk." Undyne said, leaning over my chair. "How ya holding up?"

"Terrible." I muttur, looking at my lap.

"Well" Undyne said, thinking. "You know what cheers me up when I'm sad?"

"What?" I asked her, my tone not changin.

"Ice cream!" Undyne shouted, grabbing a large tub of ice cream from the freezer. "Whaddaya say, punk? Wanna eat some ice cream and watch some anime with me and Alphys?"

"Sure." I said, tone unchanging, wanting to be excited but not being able to bring myself to be.

"Allright then!" Undyne shouted, picking me up bodily and running me into the living room where Alphys was sitting down, anime in the DVD player and ready to be played.

"What are we watching?" I asked them, tone still depressed, the same look on my face and my ears and tail still drooping.

"Attack on Titan!" Undyne shouted gleefully. "Followed by Beserk and then Elfen Lied!"

"Okay." I said, shrugging, starting to eat my ice cream.

They played the anime, Undyne shouting at the epicness and the blood (at least that's what she kept saying).

I didn't get a reaction from anything, just watching the anime with a bored and depressed expression on my face, not even my tail or ears lifting from their drooped state.

Undyne looked over at me. Her expression changed to confused.

"What?" She asked. "Not violent enough for ya?"

"It's just kinda… not working for me, I guess." I told her, sighing.

"Huh.' Undyne said. "Well, have some ice cream."

"That's not working either." I said, idly eating another spoon full.

"Well" Undyne said, thinking. "What should we do to cheer you up?"

"Well, I feel like getting some fresh air, so-"

"That's perfect!" Undyne shouted. She picked me and my ice cream up, running outside.

"This is… nice I guess." I commented, not really being able to bring myself to feel more than sadness right now, or nothing at all.

Suddenly, a bunch of guys with guns and uniforms surrounded us. Undyne stood up, preparing to fight.

"The hell do you guys want?" She asked. "This is our property."

"We're here for the girl." The lead person said, holding a gun towards me.

"Oh no, I am so scared." I said sarcastically, not able to bring myself to feel anything but annoyance at these idiots.

"Oh look." Undyne said, almost as sarcastic. "You're scaring an eight year old girl. Congratu-fucking-lations."

"Look." the lead person said. "Hand her over or we'll shoot you."

"Oh really?" Undyne said, not really believing the person. "Then do it. But, just be warned: you're on our property, the monsters' property. We won't stand for this."

"You have one last chance to move." the lead person said, pointing his gun at Undyne.

"No." Undyne said, stepping closer and crossing her arms.

The sound of the gunshot came to me in slow motion as I saw the person shoot Undyne through her chest, the fish woman falling over, a bullet sized hole in her chest.

As we fell, all I saw was red, furious that these idiots would come invade our home, try to kidnap me, and shoot my friend. I growled, my eyes igniting in silver-blue, feeling fire appear in the form of armor for my from the knee down legs.

"You, just made a big mistake." I said to them as I got up, fire appearing on my forearms up to me elbows. I launched forward, knocking the guns from their hands, before I punched them all so fast, to them I was punching everywhere at once, breaking all their bones but somehow managing to not kill them.

Now that they were out of the way, I turned to Undyne, running over to her and falling down onto my 'knees', using my telekinesis to take the bullet out, I filled the hole with some healing magic, sighing in relief once she stabalized.

Undyne slowly opened her eyes, blinking and looking around after she managed to sit up.

"Woah, kid." Undyne said, after a few seconds. "You sure did a number on them."

"At least I felt something today." I said after taking a couple deep breaths, calming down and making my 'legs' vanish, my tone returning to depressed as my ears and tail went back down.

"True." Undyne said, shrugging.

"I think we should probably tell the humans to come pick up thier people, or maybe just drop them off near the city." I suggested, monotone.

"Drop 'em off." Undyne said. "The less we have a bunch of people here the better."

"Okay… can I get like, a wheelchair, or something so I can walk around? That fire leg thing was surprisingly draining."

"Yeah." Undyne said. "Maybe Alphys could work on some awesome features for it too. Though, it'll take a while."

"Okay… I need a nap." I said, yawning and rubbing one eye.

"Alright kid." Undyne said. "You wanna stay out here or go inside?"

"Inside, I don't trust them to not have an ambush waiting."

"Right." Undyne said. "Understood."

"Take me to Frisk or Chara, one of them can take me to my room if you don't know where it is." I told her, still deadpan.

"Okay." Undyne said, picking me up and carrying me over to the couch and setting me down before finding Frisk and Chara.

Frisk and Chara walked in a couple minutes later, Chara picking me up and carrying me to the room we shared. She set me on the bed, her and Frisk sitting down on their bed.

"Night." I called out, pulling the blanket up to my chin. Frisk and Chara walked out after they thought I was asleep, Chara closing the door behind them.

* * *

"What should we do?" Chara asked, sighing sadly.

"We should ask Alphys." Frisk said. "She might know something that could work."

"Yeah." Chara said, nodding. The two of them walked over to Alphys lab room.

* * *

"So, what do you need?" Alphys asked.

"We should get Rara something to help her get around." Chara said.

"Oh, I see." Alphys said, nodding. "I could work on something that could work. It'll take some time. When's her birthday? If it's close I could make it an interesting present."

"Not sure." Frisk said. "We could ask her when she wakes up."

"Good." Alphys said, pulling out blueprint drawing paper. "For now, there should be a standard wheelchair in the closet over there."

"That could work." Chara said. "We'll ask her right after she wakes up."

Chara and Frisk walked over to the closet and grabbed the wheelchair, taking it to our room and dropping it off, a note attached.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a loud yawn, stretching as much as I could now that I had no legs below the knees. Looking around I saw a wheelchair with a note.

"Hey, we got something to help you with your mobility, P S, when's your birthday?" I read aloud, my tone becoming confused near the end.

Deciding to shake it off for now, I climbed into the chair wheeling over to the side of the bed with Chara in it. Putting a paw up, I let a claw out, stabbing it into her side, making sure to not put it in far enough to make her bleed.

"Yeeoucch!" Chara shouted, jumping a foot off of her bed and landing hard, actually bouncing Frisk off the bed. Frisk sat up, rubbing her head.

"Why?" Chara asked, rubbing where I'd stabbed her.

"I have a bad feeling I'll actually have to go to school today, just spreading the misery." I told her, still only feeling depressed, tail and ears still down.

"Not if you don't want to." Frisk said.

"Yeah." Chara said, shrugging. "We could fly you out of there as fast as we can."

"I already stabbed you, might as well go now." I told her, shrugging.

"Okay." Frisk said, picking me up. She carried me to the breakfast table, Chara moving the wheelchair.

* * *

After breakfast, on our way to school, I remembered part of the note they left me. "Hey, my birthday is next week." I told them, not sounding excited at all, still depressed.

"Cool." Chara said. She didn't say anything else as we 'walked' to school.

* * *

When we got to school, I realised a problem with how it was built. "The door is up some steps… and there's no ramp." I said, an annoyed turn entering my voice, glaring at the stairs.

"Huh." Frisk said, her expression turning sad. "We should talk to Toriel about that."

"Yeah.' Chara said. "You'd think that would be something they'd think of, especially considering some monsters can't walk up stairs very easily.

"Ugh, I got this." I told them, sighing. My eyes flashed weakly, me lifting my chair up and to the top of the steps, setting myself down.

"Oh, right." Frisk said. "She has telekinesis."

"Let's hope we can breeze through school with a nice nap." Chara said in a quiet tone to Frisk. "The less she's depressed like that, the better."

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "Well, let's go in."

The three of us went into the building, heading to our lockers, them going off because my locker was a little away from theirs.

"Well well well." Came an unfortunately familiar voice next to me. "If it isn't the little kitty cat. What happened to you?"

"I dunno, I woke up like this." I responded to the voice, spinning my chair around to look at them.

"Wow." the girl said, her tone surprisingly cruel. "Can't even keep track of your own body parts? How incredibly stupid."

Not being able to bring myself to bother with fighting them myself, I decided to call in some support. "Chara." I mutter under my breath, so that the bullies wouldn't hear.

Suddenly, the girl's face was moved at an incredible speed into the locker in front beside me. The other kids there looked at the person who had thrown the punch, still in her punching position: Chara. The former demon had a look in her eyes that actually made me worry she still had some of her demon powers.

" **Don't you EVER talk to her like that again!"** She said, her voice in a growl.

Chara then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, punching her in the chest so hard, she flew five feet backwards.

Chara turned to me, standing with her beck fully turned to the other kids, fully confident they wouldn't try anything risky.

"Ya okay, kid?" She asked, her voice softer than before.

"Yeah, hey, I got a gift for you." I told her, putting my hand on her head, and unlocking the Ki in her. "There, you can use Ki now while your like this, now please don't get beat this time."

The look on Chara's face turned to one of pure evil and glee. She turned to the kids, a fire in her eyes that burned hotly. The kids' expressions were ones of fear, them backing away from Chara as she walked slowly and dramatically towards them.

" **Go ahead."** She said, taunting and daring them. " **See if anyone missed you. You're not gonna make it out of this without QUITE a few injuries."**

"Fight." I said simply, leaning back and hoping that this will bring me some other emotion besides depression.

The next five minutes were filled with Chara repaying back each and every injury the kids had inflicted upon her, me, and Frisk. After she was done, she turned to me, smiling a genuine smile.

"So" she asked as if nothing had happened. "Do you wanna blow this pop stand with me and Frisk and go grab some food."

"Sure, this was a mistake to come here anyway." I told her, sighing.

"I know.' Chara said, her tone sad. She walked over to me, hugging me.

"Don't pay attention to them." She said. "They're just idiots."

"I know, and I can't really bring myself to care for them when I'm not depressed at losing body parts."

"Don't worry." Chara said. "I don't care about them either."

"Do you mind pushing me, I just… don't have the energy." I said, slumping back into the chair.

"Yeah, sure, kid." Chara said, her tone sad. "Lemme just grab Frisk real quick and we'll go."

"Okay, I'll be here then, not like I can go anywhere anyway." I said, murmuring the second half sadly to myself.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "I'll be back in like two seconds. Just shove whatever you're not gonna use in your locker so it doesn't clutter you."

"Okay." I said, just putting my whole school-bag into my locker, not wanting to bother with anything school related.

Chara left, returning within two minutes with Frisk. How she'd managed to get her out of class without being seen, I'll never know.

"Okay." Chara said, pushing me out. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Somewhere fun."

"Okay.' Frisk said, nodding. "I hear Grillby opened a restaurant around here."

"Sounds nice." I told them, sounding the tiniest bit less depressed.

"Sweet." Chara said, grinning. We went to Grillby's restaurant, stopping in front of it to look at it.

"It looks like he took his one in the underground and placed it here." I commented dryly, expression unchanged.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "So, let's go in. Okay, Rara?"

"Okay." I said, still just lying back in my wheelchair.

Frisk and Chara walked in, Chara pushing me. Grillby saw us and waved.

"Hey, Grillby." Frisk said, smiling. "We're here instead of school."

Grillby chuckled in his own speech. He pointed to a table that was open for us.

Chara rolled me up to the side of the table, me already being in my wheelchair and not wanting to bother to get out of it.

"So… what are we getting?" I asked them, still slumped in my chair.

"Well, it's like breakfast time." Chara said, thinking. "So, bacon, eggs, sausage, that stuff."

"I'll have pancakes and home fries then." I told them, thinking aloud.

"Me too." Frisk said, nodding.

"I'll take chocolate chip.' Chara said.

"So, let's order then.' Frisk said.

Grillby came over, taking our orders. He then left, going to make them as Sans came in, sitting down at a nearby table.

"Hey kiddos" he said, waving. "What are you doin' here during school?"

"Bullies." I told him, looking down at my lap.

"Is a bad time coming on?" He asked, his eye glowing faintly.

"Chara took care of it." I said, fiddling with my hands. "But I don't think they _quite_ learned the lesson."

"Well" Chara said, shrugging. "A teacher was coming, so I had to cut it short."

"Nice." Sans said, nodding. "So, ya just decided to come here?"

"I just said somewhere fun, I just kinda… can't care right now."

"Oh." Sans said, his tone sad and thinking. "Well, careful though. The food costs an arm and a leg here."

Chara slugged Sans in the arm, the skeleton shrugging.

"That wasn't very funny." She said, her tone suggesting she'd add more to the punch.

"I suppose not." Sans said, looking at my sad expression as I looked down, trying to hold back tears, finally feeling something.

I let the tears loose, wanting to feel something more than I wanted to keep calm, sobbing at the joke.

Grillby stood over Sans, crossing his arms. Sans sighed, knowing the 'expression' Grillby was giving and waved goodbye, heading out.

"What's that look?" Chara asked.

"It's my, Sans Go Home' look." He told us.

That cheered me up enough for me to stop sobbing, my lip twitching as it tried to smile, but failed.

"Your food will be ready soon." He said, the three of us continued our casual conversation.

"So" Frisk asked. "What should we do after this?"

"A thing." I answered, trying to cheer myself up and failing.

"Like what?" Chara asked.

"An activity." I answered vaguely again, still failing to cheer myself up.

"Not helping." Chara said, trying to hold back her irritation. "Gimme specifics."

"Fine, maybe catch or something?" I suggested, looking in my lap.

"Sounds fun.' Frisk said, trying to help cheer me up.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Let's do that."

"Oka-" I started to say before a guy wearing street clothes and holding a high caliber pistol walked into the restaurant.

I kept silent, motioning to the other two at the robber as he walked up to the counter, pulling his gun on Grillby.

"You're just wasting your time." He told the robber calmly.

The robber shot Grillby in the shoulder to show that he meant business, somehow actually hurting the fire monster.

At this point Chara and Frisk had stealthily made their way out of the restaurant, slipping their halos on and returning to confront the robber.

The robber, seeing them coming from behind him, actually showed he did have a brain by shooting their halos, allowing them to keep their costumes but costing them their powers for a short time as it repaired itself.

"Okay, that's enough." I state to myself, my silver eyes igniting, my fire legs and arms forming, allowing me to pick myself up from the chair as I stalked toward the robber, growling.

"What the hell are you?!" He exclaimed, surprised, but not exactly terrified.

" _ **Annoyed.**_ " I said simply, charging a flame in each hand, their silver blue lights reflecting in a way that made me look very menacing.

He got surprised again, shooting at me, and I reacted faster than anyone here could see, smacking the bullet off to the side, into the wall. Seeing this, he started to just let loose shots at me, each being deflected safely.

After the idiot exhausted his ammo, I shot the fire at him, giving him third degree burns and making him flail on the ground, the pain overwhelming him. When I got within range, I kicked him in the side for a little, letting my frustration out on him.

After I'd finished getting stress relieved, I sat back down in my seat, calming down and letting my flaming limbs disappear.

"Stupid jerk…" I mutter to myself, going back to being depressed as I calmed down, ears and tail drooping again.

"Nice one, Rara." Chara said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "You sure showed him."

"Something tells me I'm either going to feel depressed, angry, or nothing for a while." I said, sighing in annoyance.

"What makes you say that?" Frisk asked.

"Because I have a feeling my depression isn't going to get better, and my 'feelings' are usually right even before all of this."

"Well" Chara said. "There's always a bright side. You just gotta look for it."

Grillby came over nodding.

I waved to him half heartedly as he came over, not having anything to say.

"That was amazing." He told us.

"Thanks I guess." I mutter, looking at my lap.

"Welcome." Grillby told us. "Though, I am really curious as to who your parents are. Such powerful fire magic is unheard of around here."

"Your guess is as good as mine." I told him, monotone.

"Hmm." Grillby said, thinking.

"What?" I asked him, wondering what he was thinking of.

"Well" he said, his tone unreadable. "Would you like to come with me? You seem to need serious training to be able to control that burning fire of yours. It's a bit unstable."

"What's with me and things being unstable lately?" I mutter to myself, them not hearing me. "Sure, I guess got nothing better to do."

"Good." Grillby said, nodding. "You can sleepover at Toriel's as much as you want. I actually live three houses down from her. It's within a suitable distance for you to make it in five minutes or so."

"Okay, that sou-" I started, only to be interrupted.

"Grillby?" Frisk and Chara asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Grillby said, nodding. "I wish for her to come and live with me."


	10. Chapter 10

A/n I'm going to adress this, since someone thought I was in my arcosian form the whole time, I'm not im in a catgirl form for the past couple chapters, also if you stop liking the story, I have a suggestion... DON'T READ IT! I am writing for _myself_ not anyone else, this is all for my amusement, so to those who complain, you criticism is gratefully appreciated into my shredder, it is hungry.

"Well this is amusing I guess." I said, thinking aloud as Grillby taught me some more fire magic, still depressed even after a week since I lost my legs.

"This will help with the control aspect." Grillby explained. "You just haven't used the fire you've used before, so this is the way to keep it so you don't have to be in a state of rage to use it.

"Okay." I said, nodding as I used my flames, a small flame appearing the palm of my hand.

"Good." Grillby said. "Now, carefully manipulate it to surround you and envelop you."

"So I look like you?" I asked, face unchanging, but the smirk I want to have could be heard in my voice.

"Sort of." Grillby said, shrugging. "That would be similar to the experience."

I tried to do as he said, managing to get my arm enveloped in fire, but it just seemed to not want to go past that point.

"Hmm." Grillby said, thinking. "It seems as though your emotions are not in the right place. It shouldn't take unbridled rage, but it seems your state of sadness is causing your magic to limit itself."

"That's just great." I state, annoyed, canceling my flames. "My birthday is today." I remembered, emotion unchanging.

"Well"Grillby said, shrugging. "Maybe you'll reach a happier state later. Birthdays are supposed to be fun after all."

"Maybe, can we go over to Toriels?" I asked him, looking up at him from my wheelchair.

"Sure." Grillby said, nodding.

"Okay… push me?" I requested, not feeling up to pushing myself.

"Sure." Grillby nodded. He pushed me to Toriel's house where the monsters all greeted me and welcomed me inside.

"Heya, kid.' Chara said, grinning. "We got somethin' to show ya!"

"What?" I asked curiously, head tilting a little.

"You'll see." Chara said, grinning as they wheeled me out to the back.

"If you're doing something to get a reaction then I don't thi-"

Frisk and Chara waved their hands toward a pedestal that had a pair of fake legs that seemed custom designed to fit me on it. They wore pink fuzzy boots and had pink stockings on.

I was speechless, eyes wide, my mouth wide open, as I just stared at the prosthetics.

"So" Chara said, grinning. "How do they look?"

My mood did a sudden one-eighty, me _squealing_ in happiness as I rolled myself over to the legs as fast as I could.

Frisk and Chara helped me attach them using the instructions Alphys had made for them. When they had fully attached them, I could feel them fuzing in a sense to my legs, almost becoming like new ones. They let off small whisps of blue fire, my magic. The other monsters quickly rushed outside to see why I squealed.

"What is wrong, my children?" Toriel asked, before seeing me with my new legs. She clasped her hands together, looking with delight at my new legs.

"Huh." Grillby said, taking a look. "You did good, Alphys."

"I have legs again!" I shouted happily, shooting out of my chair, only to immediately face plant.

"Slow and steady." Grillby said, holding up a finger, reciting the line he'd kept telling me since we started training.

I grumbled as I slowly stood myself up, being a bit shaky, stretching my arms and tail out to balance myself.

I almost made it to the door when I stumbled, Grillby reaching out and catching me.

I blushed the tiniest bit, embarrassed at my slight inability to use my new legs, using Grillby to help steady myself as I stood again.

"Well" he said, shrugging. "Another thing to add to the training. I plan to have you running by the end of the week. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Of course I am!" I shouted, accidentally kicking my feet together, and hearing a very unsettling sound.

I took off like Astro Boy, shooting straight through the fence and into a tree, the rockets cutting off.

"Owww…" I groaned, tearing up. Frisk and Chara ran over to me, Frisk picking me up.

"Are you okay, Rara?" She asked, cradling me.

"N-no." I said, my head bleeding a little, making bloody streaks go down my face.

"Here." Chara said, running to get me an ice pack. She returned, handing me the ice pack.

"T-thank you." I managed to say, through my sobs, placing the ice pack on me head before immediately jerking my hand back, hissing. "Cold!"

"No shit." Chara said, laughing. "But, it helps. Mom'll attest to that.'

"Yeah." Frisk said, laughing as well. "For you."

"Hey" Chara said, shrugging. "It was because I was a badass."

Suddenly, several people with guns burst into the yard, all of them with guns. They looked at me, training their guns on me.

Scared, and wanting to make sure nobody got hurt, I put my hands in the air, one dropping the ice pack on my head.

"Come with us." The person leading the group said.

"Not so fast." Undyne said, walking out of the house, magic spear in hand. "We had this talk with your friends that came before. Anyone under the protection of this house or any monster on this property is off limits."

"Frisk, Chara." I whispered, so that only they could hear. "Get your halos."

"Got it.' They said, running inside. The men with guns didn't try to stop them.

"We're still waiting for you to come with us." The leader said.

I tried to walk over to them slowly, but I fell, yelling out in pain as my head wound throbbed.

Grillby walked forward to help me up, but one of the men shot him in his previously wounded shoulder, knocking him over.

I growled, beyond _furious_ , the silver blue of my flames becoming black and blue as they suddenly enveloped me, looking like Undyne with her armor on, helmet included.

I shot forward, running as if my legs were still my old ones, claws coming out and cutting all of their guns in half, partially melting them due to the sheer heat that my flame covered form is letting out, giving the idiots third degree burns with me just being near them.

" _ **DIE!**_ " I shouted at them, eyes ablaze under my helmet, slashing at them and leaving wound that would scar, beating them around and breaking their bones, beating them within an inch of their pathetic lives.

Suddenly, a hand reached toward me and grabbed me by my tail. I wasn't in pain (or I was so high on adrenaline I couldn't feel it), but I froze looking at the hand.

"No, Rara." Frisk, who the hand belonged to, said, shaking her head. "It's not worth it."

"Trust me.' She said, tears emerging as she wrapped her arms around me. "IT's not."

I thrashed, to enraged to hear her completely, wanting to end the idiots who shot the monster that was my father for the past week.

Frisk squeezed my tail harder, this time causing me to feel it. She continued to whisper to me to stop it, pleading as if her own life depended on it.

I started to hear her, calming down slightly, but still enraged. Suddenly, another pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Don't do it, kid." Chara said. "I did it. That's not the way you wanna go. It won't get you anything."

The shock of having Chara of all people tell me to not kill humans finally calmed me, flames extinguishing as I went limp, the armor having taking a lot of my energy from how intense the flames were.

Frisk held me, just like she always did, as I slept in her arms, exhausted from my ordeal.

"So" Chara said, looking at the bodies. "What do we do with these? I'll happily-"

"No." Frisk said, knowing what Chara was about to suggest. "We won't kill them. Not after that statement you gave her."

"That was so she wouldn't become like me." Chara said. "I'm still very much like that and am only holding back because my friends are actually trying to make peace."

Frisk began to pet me, being careful of my wounded area. The waves of the good feelings the petting brought reached me even in my unconsciousness. I began purring, eventually beginning to vibrate like a Temmie.

This caused me to wake up, a dopey smile on my face as my conscious mind registered the pleasure. Frisk continued as my tail wrapped around, going spastic.

I idly healed my head, blood going back into the wound. "This feels nice." I said, my smile widening.

"Want me to keep going?" Frisk asked.

"Probably, but let's just continue with my birthday party." I said, taking my head away from her hand.

"Okay.' Frisk said, putting me down.

"And now I'm stuck here." I state, deadpan, not wanting to fall on my face again by trying to walk when I'm calm.

"Here" Frisk said, picking me up again. "What should we do?"

"Well, since I don't want to faceplant again, can you put me in my chair and we can play that game of catch we didn't get to last week because of that robber?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Sure." she said, doing just that.

* * *

Later, after my birthday party, me and Grillby went home to train again.

"Good." Grillby said, nodding. "You're getting the hang of it."

I had both arms covered in my normal silver-blue fire, standing on my own with my wheelchair by the door. "This is a lot easier now, I think I could pull off the legs to." I told him, smiling up at him.

I put my fire around my legs, and, in my excitement at actually being able to do so, I walked forward to give Grillby a hug, before noticing how easy walking suddenly became.

"I CAN WALK AGAIN!" I shouted, elated at this, causing my fire to suddenly engulf me. Startled, I barely held my flames there, before looking down at myself, noticing something very cool. The parts of me that were covered in my pink clothes had pink flames there, where my skin would show was blue, and, when I manipulated the fire on my head forward to see what it was like, I had my silver blue fire in two cat ear like wisps.

"Congratulations." Grillby said, nodding. "You've managed to successfully pull it off."

I smiled through my flames, beaming at the praise, bouncing all over the place in my excitement at being able to engulf myself safely in my flames.

"You have progressed much more rapidly than anyone I've known." Grillby said. "Including the ambassador to the monsters, Raz."

"Thanks Da-uur Grillby!" I said, excited, barely catching myself when I said dad.

"No problem." Grillby said, either not noticing my slip-up or just ignoring it.

"So what now?" I asked him, tail and flames moving in excitement.

"What do you think we should do?" Grillby asked, thinking.

"Maybe we could call everyone else over, say it's a surprise and have me in my wheelchair when they get here, so they're really shocked when they see me like this and walking." I suggested, inwardly grinning at the reactions that I would probably get.

"That might be funny." Grillby said, chuckling. "Alight. I'll call them right now."

"Okay." I said, running over to my wheelchair and turning my flames off after I took a seat, waiting for them to arrive.

* * *

After about a half hour, everyone arrived. When they entered the back yard, the first thing they saw me me idly swinging my legs back and forth, humming and throwing a ball of fire into the air, then letting it fall back into my hand.

"Wow, kid." Chara said, chuckling. "Should we play catch with that?"

"If you want second degree burns on your hand, sure." I replied, casually.

"Okay" Chara said, grinning. Frisk whispered something in her ear.

"On second thought." She said, chuckling. "Never mind."

"Oh well." I said, standing from my chair as the ball fell back into my hand, the flames suddenly wrapping around me completely, bringing me back to my fire-y form.

"Awesome." Chara said. "You mastered it in a normal state. How can you do with fighting now?"

"I dunno, we literally called you guys the second I could do this." I told them, deactivating the flames and walking over toward them casually, as if I never lost my legs. Frisk and Chara's jaws dropped.

"Woah!" Chara shouted, pointing. "How'd you do that?"

"Well, at the moment, I'm just not thinking about it too much." I told them, shrugging, grinning at their expressions as I took out a camera quickly and snapped a picture.

"What was that for?" Frisk asked.

"Your expressions were blackmail worthy." I state, grinning as I put the camera away in hammerspace.

"How?" Chara asked. "I'm not seeing how."

"That's because you didn't see the looks on your face." I told them, innocently rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Whatever." Chara said, shrugging. "So, what should we do?"

"I dunno." I said, shrugging again, before I started to glow a little. "What the?!"

My body grew a little taller and bigger. My hair, ears, and tail grew a little longer and my face matured a little.

"Okay… that was strange." I said, blinking in surprise.

"You're taller." Frisk said. "You look about my age now."

"Random growth spurt is random I guess." I thought aloud, not really having anything to say about this.

"So" Chara said. "Are ya stronger now?"

"I dunno, wanna arm wrestle and find out?" I asked her, grinning.

"Nice!" Chara said, rolling up her sleeve. "How do you arm wrestle?"

"Well first, let's go to the table over there." I said, walking over and sitting down on one side.

"Okay." Chara said, doing the same.

"Okay, now put the same arm I do like this." I told her, putting my left arm on the table, everything up to the elbow up and my hand ready to grab hers.

Chara did that, nodding.

"Now, we hold hands like this and try to make the back of each others hand hit the table." I told her, grasping my hand in hers.

"Okay." Chara said. "Gimme a few seconds to get used to the motion."

"K" I said, smirking.

"I'm gonna smash your hand!" Chara said, grinning. She struggled with it, even using her Ki at one point, but nothing worked.

"Oh, are we starting?" I asked her, casually inspecting my nails, before I smirked, _smashing_ her hand through the table, breaking it.

"WEll." Chara said, standing up, somehow unharmed. "That's awesome. We should do it again."

"Nah, don't wanna break your hand now do I?" I said with a smirk.

"I've been hit harder." Chara grinned.

"I know." I said, whispering. " _I've_ hit you harder, in another form."

"Ah, memories." Chara said, grinning. "Well, now what?"

"I dunno, any suggestions Frisk?" I asked, looking over at her.3

"Ice cream?" Frisk suggested. "And a meal at Grillby's restaurant since our last one was interrupted."

"Okay, I'm down for ice cream and a meal at da-I mean Grillbys." I told them, shrugging, barely catching myself again.

"Sweet!" Chara shouted. "Let's go!"

* * *

We walked into Grillbys, me eating the last bite of my cone as we entered, smileing.

"Hey, guys." Grillby waved, pointing us to a table. "Rara, do you look older? Must be my imagination."

"Yeah… imagination." I muttered, sitting down at the table and swinging my legs back and forth.

"Well then." Grillby said, going back to work. "What can I get you three?"

"Fries please!" I told him, smiling.

"Usual." Frisk and Chara both said.

"I wonder if I should show up to school in my wheelchair just to mess with the bullies." I said, thinking out loud.

"Why bother?" Chara said. "I'll finish the job if I see 'em again."

"But, you have to admit, their reactions would be hilarious." I told them, smirking.

"I'd drop kick 'em." Chara said, shrugging. "And then beat them with your wheelchair."

"Or both." I said, a disturbing smile on my face.

"Yeah." Chara said, rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Uh guys." Frisk said, trying to get our attention.

"What?" I asked, turning to her and losing my disturbing smile, a curious look on my face as I tilted my head to the side.

Frisk's expression turned to relieved, at least getting one of us to not be evil.

"Just don't do anything you'd regret." She said. "Or put you in jail."

"One of those is easily escapable, with our powers." I mentioned innocently, and innocent looking smile on my face as I continued to kick my legs back and forth.

"True." Frisk said. "But, what would Grillby or Toriel say?"

"Oh yea…" I muttur, deflating a bit. "If you guys could do anything and get away with it, what would it be?" I asked them, wanting to change the topic, before blushing when I realised they heard what I almost called Grillby earlier.

"Eat as much chocolate as I can." Chara said, grinning.

"I can't think of anything." Frisk said.

"Pfft! Goody two-shoes!" Chara said, laughing. "Of course YOU don't wanna get away with anything."

"I didn't really expect her to say anything." I said, shrugging.

"Speaking of expect." Chara said, mischief in her smile. "I saw you blush earlier. Care to explain?"

"N-no reason." I stuttered, whistling innocently as I looked anywhere but at her.

Frisk leaned over and whispered something to Chara, who burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked them, confused, having a moment of idiocy where I didn't know why she was laughing.

"You called Grillby daaad~!" Frisk and Chara began saying in a singsong voice.

"S-shut up!" I yelled at them, blushing furiously as I crossed my arms and pouted, lower lip wobbling a bit as I lowered my ears.

"Oh god/gosh!" Chara/Frisk said, cupping their hands under their noses, which began dripping blood. "So cuuute~!"

This just caused me to blush more, pouting as I lowered my head.

"You godda lerd how to turd dat off.' Chara said, pinching her nose.

"You sound hilarious!" I exclaimed, erupting into giggles, embarrassment forgotten.

"Here's your food." Grillby said, coming out and handing us our food. "And, Rara, I have something for you."

"What da-uuh Grillby?" I asked, looking up at him head tilted in curiosity.

"Come with me." Grillby said, motioning for me to follow.

"Okay, be right back guys!" I said with a smile, getting up and following him.

"This is the way we do this in my family." Grillby said. "Turn into your flame form."

"Okay." I said, nodding as I shifted into my flame form, smiling at the warmth it gave me.

Grillby summoned a bit of his flame power, sending it over to me, his yellow/orange flame mixing in with my blue and pink flames.

"Whoa." I gasped, feeling the sensation of a father's hug, except all around me, before the flames went to one spot, around my neck, like a necklace.

"What'd that do?" I asked him, looking up at him and tilting my head cutely.

"That's the mark of two things." Grillby said, holding up two fingers. "A pupil...and a child(in the sense of parenthood)."

I gasped, eyes widening in surprise, before I launched forward and hugged him, shouting thank yous rapidly as I clutched myself closer to him.

"You're welcome." Grillby said, hugging me back. "Now, head back over to your friends and enjoy your meal. I'll be home after work. If you wanna head over to Toriel's for a while, then go ahead."

"Okay daddy." I said, beaming up at him before I went back to the others, still in my flame form.

"Woah!" Chara said. "Nice necklace. How'd you get your flames to do that?"

"I didn't." I told them, still beaming.

"Then" Frisk asked. "How'd it get there?"

"A way." I state, giggling, deciding to be very vague for their reactions.

"What way?" They both asked.

"A magic way."

"Rara" Chara said, frustrated. "I'm not the best person to be around when I'm frustrated."

"Whatcha going to do? I'm stronger than you." I said, giggling at the song reference I made.

"This." Chara said, leaping at me and tackling me. She began to tickle me, causing me to burst out in laughter as Chara grinned. Frisk sat in her seat, giggling.

"S-stop!" I shouted, laughing, having to concentrate to make my flames not burn her hands as she tickled me.

"Oh?" Chara asked, clearly enjoying herself. "Whatcha gonna do? I'm stronger than you."

"H-hey, if anything _I'm_ the c-copy cat!" I managed to get through my laughter, wiggling around and trying to get away from her.

"Oh no you don't!" Chara shouted, wrapping her legs around me, holding me less mobile (not completely immobile, but she wasn't getting off easily).

Remembering I had a tail, I moved it to her side, tickling her with it.

Soon it escalated to an all-out tickle war. Both of us began to tickle each other as hard as we could, trying to win the fight. Soon, Frisk walked over to join in, but tripped and fell into Chara, who fell into me, our lips meeting.

My eyes widened in surprise, having let my flames die down mid fight so I wouldn't need to worry about burning her. I blushed furiously, to startled to move.

Frisk was simply staring at us, covering her mouth to seal in the giggles. Chara seemed too startled to move as well, her not reacting like she did when Frisk kissed her.

As the… 'kiss' went on, my face got redder and redder, me still not able to move from under her.

Eventually Chara moved away, her face blood red.

"I" she said. "I was just kidding."

I said nothing, still blushing and sitting in my seat, staring at my lap like it was the most interesting thing on the planet, tail curled around my waist.

"Chara and Rara~" Frisk began to sing. "Sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.~"

"S-shut up, Frisk." I mutter, my blush almost covering my whole face now.

Chara clamped her hand around Frisk's mouth, her face red as well. Frisk, however, continued singing, even though her words were muffled.

I started to eat my fries, trying to distract myself and failing, blush still in place.

Chara used her free hand to tickle Frisk, causing her to stop her singing during her laughing fit.

"Now." Chara said, holding Frisk's arms. "Are you done?"

"Y-yes." Frisk said, panting.

"Good." Chara said, nodding.

"S-so w-what are we doing a-after this?" I asked them, not looking up, to embarrassed to look Chara in the face.

"Don't know.' Chara said, doing the same.

"We could go home and play." Frisk suggested.

"P-play what? D-did you get any video games while I was gone?"

"We could play some _dating sims_ that Alphys let me borrow." Frisk said, giggling.

This caused me to curl in on myself slightly, my already red face getting redder.

Chara jabbed Frisk in her arm, causing Frisk to giggle more.

"M-maybe a f-fighting g-game or something instead?" I suggested, barely more than a whisper, face still red.

"Sure.' Chara said, shrugging. "We got Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Nice idea."

"T-the DBZ o-one, purely for the irony of it." I said, face still red but slightly more so now at the compliment.

"Oh, I love that one." Chara said.

"You mean like you love her?~" Frisk said, a bit sing-songy.

"C-can we please just go and play the game?" I asked, face completely red, the blushing being any worse a vein would pop.

"Yeah." Chara said, grabbing Frisk in a headlock. "Let's go."

* * *

"Aaand I win again." I said with a smirk, undefeated so far in the game.

"I'd say you cheated" Chara said, crossing her arms and pouting. "But, it's clear you didn't."

"Wow Chara" Frisk said. "Your girlfriend's showing you up. Better step it up."

"I'm n-not her girlfriend!" I shouted at her, blushing again.

"Coulda fooled me." Frisk said, grinning. "Say, I got a bet we could do."

"What is it?" I asked, blush going down a little, head tilted in curiosity.

"Whoever wins this match." Frisk said, a mischievous grin. "Gets a kiss from me. Or they get to kiss me. Your choice."

"On the cheek." Chara said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Frisk said.

"O-okay." I said, blushing a little at the idea.

"Great." Frisk said. "It's settled then."

"L-let's do this." I state, picking Frieza for my character, Chara picking Goku. The game started… and I won by a landslide, my near instant reaction time making any fighting game a piece of cake.

"I won." I said, not really surprised, befor I blushed, remembering the bet.

"Okay." Frisk said, smiling. "So, who kisses who?"

"I-i'll kiss you." I told her, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

But, before I reached her cheek, Frisk turned, making our lips meet. My surprise made me stay there as Frisk held my head, keeping me in the position.

My blushed increased tremendously, eyes wide, as I sat there kissing her. Shock wanted me to break it, but something else wanted me to stay.

I actually started to kiss her back a little, closing my eyes. After about thirty seconds, I felt a strange sensation.

I glowed, body shifting, as I aged, stopping at a little above Charas height, head leaning down to keep the kiss with Frisk going.

Chara was confused now.

"Okay" She said. "How are you aging like that? But, don't answer if you're enjoying that."

Realising we were _still_ kissing, I broke the kiss, leaning back to let Frisk breath. "I think whenever I get some kinda power boost, my body ages to handle it."

"Wow." Frisk said, a little dazed. "I'll bet you could make Undyne jealous with that one."

"T-thanks." I said, blushing a little and looking down at Frisk with a smile.

"But" Frisk said, a mischievous grin on her face. "I'll bet you made Chara even more jealous."

"I" Chara said, crossing her arms and looking away. "I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are, it's in your voice." I said with a smirk, turning my attention to her.

"Okay" Chara admitted. "I am a little jealous that a ten year old has made out better than i have."

"You want another kiss?" I asked her, still smirking, making kissing noises.

"Sure." Chara said, shrugging as she grabbed me in the back of my head and kissed me, surprisingly even better than Frisk.

Not being one to be out done, I kissed her back, tail waving idly. After we broke the kiss, Chara's eyes were wide.

"You're good." She said ,then grinning. "But, I'm better."

"Says the one out of breathe." I said, smirking at her light panting.

"Well" Chara said. "I can't hold mine as long as you."

"Just tell yourself that." I said with a smirk, before looking down at myself and frowning. "I… should probably change these clothes, kinda… don't suit me anymore."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "The lolita dress really doesn't say 'thirteen year old'."

"So… shopping trip?" I asked, smiling.

"Yep." Frisk and Chara said, smiling and nodding. We grabbed a few things and headed off to the store, prepared to get me a new outfit.

* * *

"Well, you two dressed me up last time, and that turned out well enough, I think I'll let you do it again." I told them as we walked into the clothing store, looking around idly.

"Okay." Frisk and Chara said, looking around.

"Let's use this one." Chara said, grabbing out a hoodie that said 'Tough Bitch' on it.

"Something tells me Toriel and my dad are gonna look at that for a second and immediately burn it." I said, shooting down that idea.

"Okay." Frisk said, picking one. "How about this?"

The shirt she picked was pink and had a cute cat/girl on the front that was saying ~nya.

"Sweet." I said, picking it up. "How about a hoodie, maybe jeans?" I suggested, holding the shirt under my arm.

Frisk picked me out a hoodie with a heart on it that said 'hug zone'. Chara picked one out that said 'Ninja Sex Party'.

I gave Chara a deadpan look, idly grabbing the hoodie Frisk picked up, before deciding to take hers anyway. "I think I'll just keep this for when we aren't around our parents."

"Yes." Chara said. "I knew you had good taste in music groups."

"Okay, so pants next." I said, keeping the clothes we already got held under one arm.

Chara pulled out a large pair of stretchy pants, a mischievous grin on her face. Frisk pulled out a normal pair of jeans that she thought were my size.

"Were not shopping for you here Chara." I said with a smirk, taking the pair of jeans Frisk took out.

"Oh, burn." Frisk said, laughing at Chara, who grinned at the fact that I'd been able to turn that around.

"You're learning." She said.

"One of us has to." I replied, on a roll.

"Well ,just because you CAN stay awake in school" Chara said, shrugging.

"Also cheaty GODHOOD omniscience, so I don't need to, anyway, back to clothes shopping." I said, stretching.

"How about this?" Frisk said, pulling out a pair of pink sneakers.

"Cool." I state, grabbing them, holding them with the rest of my clothes, my tail waving idly.

"What about this?" Chara said, grabbing a set of wrist bands that had cats on them.

"I'll wear those." I said, nodding as I took them and put them with the rest of the gathered clothing.

"Is that all?" Frisk asked.

"Unless we plan on me going commando, yes." I said deadpanning at them.

"I don't know." Chara said. "I'd go for it."

"Of course you would." I sate, facepalming.

"Yep." Chara said. "So, should we go?"

"Fine, I'll just make myself underwear later." I told them, before we paid for the clothes and left for their home, me having decided to sleepover tonight.

* * *

"We forgot to get me pajamas." I said, facepalming, us having just gotten to their room.

"WEll" Chara said, a mischievous grin on her face. "I got you some myself."

"Something tells me I won't like them…" I started, before sighing. "But gimme them anyway."

Chara pulled out a pair of pink pajamas with a bunch of little kittys on it. On the front, in large, pink, curvy letters, the words 'Daddy's Little Princess' were spelled out. The pants had hearts on them, making them look like they were for someone half my age (well, at least the current age of this body).

"Your luck I need something to wear." I grumbled at her, blushing as I took the pajamas and went towards the bathroom to change.

"Be ready to strut your stuff!" Chara laughed.

I only blushed more, hurrying into the bathroom and changing quickly, putting my other clothes in hammerspace. I threw the pants and shirt on, walking back into their room with a blush on my face.

"Lookin' good, Princess!" Chara shouted, giving me a thumbs up.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "It looks better on you than it would on Chara."

I smirked at this, sticking my tongue out at Chara

Chara tackled me to the ground, pinning my shoulders.

"Wanna see who looks better in 'em?" She asked with a grin.

"Sure." I said, snapping my fingers, a copy of the clothes appearing over the ones Chara had on already.

"So, Frisk" Chara said, the two of us standing up. "Which one of us looks better?"

"Hmm." Frisk said, thinking. "I think Rara looks better in them."

"Yes!" I cheered, pumping my fist into the air, tail waving in excitement.

"What?!" Chara exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Nya nya!" I taunted her, sticking my tongue out again at her.

Chara tackled me again, this time grabbing me in a full nelson.

"Wow, you must not want to let me go." I commented, a sly smirk on my face.

"Nope." Chara said, grinning. "You won. So, you get a prize."

"Something tells me this won't really be a prize." I said, a nervous look coming across my face.

"Oh, Rara." Chara said, chuckling. "You know me so well. Now Frisk!"

Frisk nodded, leaning forward and beginning to tickle me. For about ten seconds, I was able to keep a straight face, but then the feeling overcame me, and I burst out laughing.

"S-stop, I c-can barely b-breathe!" I shouted at them, squirming and trying to get out of Charas hold, laughing the whole time.

"Only when you've learned your lesson." Chara said, laughing.

"W-what, d-don't look better than you? A-and tickling isn't a p-punishment!" I said through my laughs, starting to tear up from all the laughter.

"Oh really?" Chara said, her tone suggesting that I made a mistake

"Oh no." I groaned, Chara nodding to Frisk, who began to tickle me again, only much harder this time. Chara then grabbed my tail, which caused me to freeze, crying once again, but not to the loud banshee scream I made at the school. Chara then began to scratch me between my ears, sending three different signals through my brain.

After about five minutes of this, I went limp, the three different signals being too much and I fell to the ground, my only movement being the occasional twitch.

Frisk and Chara stared for a few seconds, starting to get worried when I didn't respond.

"R-Rara?" Frisk asked cautiously.

I twitched, not conscious, my brain overloaded.

"Should we splash her with water?" Chara asked.

"I guess.' Frisk said, nodding. They went to the bathroom, filling a large bucket of water. They dragged me into the bathroom so they wouldn't wet the bedroom floor.

They poured the bucket on me… only to get another twitch, it not having helped in the least.

"Huh." Chara said, amazed. "That usually works."

"Grab her tail again." Frisk suggested.

This only made it worse, me stopping all movement except for breathing, not even twitching now.

"I think we may have killed her." Chara said.

"Wh-what?" Frisk said, her voice going higher as she began to shake me.

Her efforts were in vain however, me still being knocked out due to overloaded senses.

"Should we get somebody?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Let's get mom.'

They ran downstairs to find Toriel. Upon finding her, they grabbed her, pulling her up to the bathroom.

"Oh my god." She said, covering her mouth. "What happened o her?"

"We kinda shorted her out." Chara admitted.

"Well" Toriel said, thinking. "How are we to wake her uo?"

"I don't know." Chara said, Frisk grabbing onto her and holding her tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

I groaned as I woke up, feeling very weak and… heavy, for lack of a better term. I opened my eyelids slowly, even that taking effort on my part to do so.

Part of the heaviness in my body, I could tell, was from something on top of me. I looked down when I could open my eyelids to see Frisk laying on my legs. But, she looked older and more developed than when I last saw her. She had also changed her sweater for a t-shirt that was blue.

"F-frisk?" I asked, voice weak and hoarse from disuse.

Frisk sat up, her eyes tired and looked at me. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed me in a hug.

"W-whoa, where's the fire?" I asked her, before I suddenly had a violent coughing fit, my throat protesting it's sudden use.

"R-Rara." Frisk said. "You've been unconscious for four years."

My eyes widened at this, staring at Frisk in shock for a second before I sighed, slumping into the bed I was in. "Huh… could you get me some water?"

"S-sure." Frisk said, getting me some from a glass nearby my bed.

"P-pour it into my mouth, I can barely speak." I told her, opening my mouth.

Frisk nodded, doing as I asked.

"T-thank you." I said, after the glass was empty. "Where's the others?"

"Th-they don't visit much." Frisk said. "Except for Chara, who's just grabbing the two of us some food. She's here almost as much as I am, only leaving to grab food."

"N-not even my dad?" I asked, sounding upset, but unable to cry to show it.

"He shows up a lot." Frisk said. "But, my parents made him work extra so he wouldn't cry his flames out."

"O-oh… c-can you call him here?" I asked her, voice still hoarse, looking hopeful.

"I don't know." Frisk said. "Chara told me not to use the phones since they charge us for every call. My cell phone should have enough battery to work."

"P-please?" I asked again, practically begging her with my expression to call my dad.

"Alright.' Frisk said, nodding.

"T-thank you." I said, a grateful smile on my face.

The phone rang, Grillby picking up.

"D-dad?" I questioned into the phone, Frisk having held it up for me to speak.

"R-Rara?" Grillby said, shocked. There was a sound like the phone dropping. Ten minutes later, Grillby was in the room, hugging me.

I hugged him back, unaffected by his flames, smiling. "I-i'm here daddy."

"I know, Rara." Grillby said, his voice quivering. "I know."

I hugged him tighter, igniting my fire form around me, smiling at the warmth it gave.

"Rara" Grillby said. "I'm so glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Heavy." I told him, slumping back into the hospital bed.

"As expected." Grillby said, nodding. "You are both older (and thus weigh more) and you are not used to the amount of sedatives in your body."

"Wait… if I was sedated, wouldn't that of made me sleep _more_?" I asked him, head tilting a little.

"Not exactly." Grillby said. "When your heart rate and vitals rose beyond safe levels, they add some sedatives to lower them to safe levels."

"Okay… can we get someone to use some magic to get the sedatives out then, this heavier thing is really annoying." I asked him, shifting a little to get comfortable.

"They'll burn out if you cause strenuous activity to your body." Grillby said. "For example, if you rose your magic levels to astronomically high levels in rage."

"The only thing that I can imagine causing that would be someone shooting you or someone else close to me, but I don't thi-"

Suddenly, a bullet struck Grillby in the shoulder. My eyes widened in surprise for half a second, before narrowing in anger, turning to the hole in the window and, suddenly I'm crashing through it, in my black flamed armor, flying across the street and, seeing where the sniper is, giving him a second degree burn on his cheek with the punch I gave him.

" _ **YOU DICKHEAD.**_ " I shouted at him, grabbing his gun and melting it, before I flew back into my hospital room and fell limp onto my hospital bed, turning the black flames down to my normal flamed form.

"Rara.' Grillby said, ignoring his injury. "Calm down. If you let your anger get the best of you, you'll become something you don't want to be."

"Sorry daddy." I muttered, turning my flames off completely. "At least I didn't maim the person this time."

"Well, you did close." Grillby said, shrugging. "But, you're working on it. Good."

"So… when will Chara be back, Frisk?" I asked her, turning to her with a tilt of my head.

"Depends on if she stopped for chocolate." Frisk said. "If she did, well, let's just say I'll still be here tonight."

"Of course." I said, facepalming. "Well, I wanna get out of here as quickly as possible, so could you go get her please?"

"I can't.' Frisk said. "She left to get restaraunt food. She says the food here sucks ass. I don't get what she means. The food here's decent. But, she wanted to go anyway."

"Oh… well… what do we do until she gets back?" I asked, sighing in frustration.

"I brought DVDs." Frisk said.

"Whatcha got?" I asked, sitting up on the bed and kicking my legs.

"Anime mostly.' Frisk said. "Alphys practically demanded I watch them."

"I don't really feel like Anime right now… I'm still not awake enough for it." I told her, flopping back onto the bed again.

"I brought a few videogames." Frisk suggested.

"How are we supposed to play those here?" I deadpanned at her, giving her an unamused stare.

"They're portable." Frisk said.

"Oh… cool then." I said, sitting up and turning to her, cross legged. "What do you have video game wise then?"

"Pokemon, Yugioh, Mario, etc." Frisk said, thinking of what she'd brought. "Almost all of them were Alphys' games. I was going to bring some of Alphys' other games, since I've never played them, but mom said something about them being too 'mature'. I don't see what's so bad about her anime games. Unless mom meant those sim. Games."

"Probably, let's do the Mario game then." I told her, holding my hand out for whatever game system she brought with her.

Frisk handed me a Game Boy (the non-color version) and pulled out her own 3DS.

I just gave her a very unamused stare at this, narrowing my eyes slightly.

Frisk giggled, pulling out a second 3DS and handing it to me.

"Thank you, now what Mario game did ya bring?" I asked, turning the 3DS on.

"New Super Mario Bros 2" Frisk said.

"Cool, I call player one!" I shouted, smirking as I put the game in.

"That's fine." Frisk said. "Luigi's better anyway."

"You're just saying that to trick me." I said, smirking.

"No, I'm serious." Frisk said. "I like Luigi. I KILL with him in Smash Bros. Super Uppercut for the win!"

"Fair enough, personally I liked MewTwo in Melee best, I never lost a match with him." I told her with a shrug, before we both focused on the game.

* * *

"I'm back, bitches!" Chara shouted, kicking the door open, holding food. I blinked for a second, looking at her. She'd sure changed in four years. She was taller, had longer hair, and was more developed. She had also replaced the sweater she'd worn for a green and yellow striped tank top and jeans shorts. (A/N: Grillby has gone back home at this point)

"You took too long." I deadpanned at her, giving her an unamused stare.

"That fucker tried to steal my cash, that ripoff!" Chara shouted, tossing me a bag of food. "Got you this in case you woke up. Better enjoy it! It cost me ten bucks!"

"That seems stupid, but thank you anyway." I said, opening the bag. I grabbed what was in it, fries a burger and some chicken nuggets, and wrapped the burger, eating everything at once in one bite.

"Ugh!" Chara shouted. "Damn chocolate's gone! The place normally get it from is closed because it's closing time or whatever."

"Do you want a kiss to make it better?" I asked playfully, smirking.

"Only if your breath doesn't stink." Chara said, shrugging.

"It doesn't, surprisingly, considering I've been asleep for four years." I told her, shrugging.

"No Frenching." Chara said, holding up a finger.

"I wasn't going to, but now you tempted me." I said, smirking. "What are you, chicken?"

"No." Chara said. "Just not my thing. It's a weird feeling really."

"Okay then." I said as I shrugged, before quickly grabbing by the back of the head and smashing her face into mine in a kiss.

Chara was shocked at first at the unexpectedness, but quickly gave in, melting into it.

Frisk was off to the side, a sort of pouting expression on her face. She looked jealous that Chara'd gotten the attention before she did.

Breaking off from the kiss with Chara, I turned to Frisk with a sly look on my face. "I didn't forget about you." I told Frisk, doing the same I did to Chara to her.

To my surprise, Frisk bit my bottom lip a little, so I opened my mouth, our tongues 'wrestling' in the french kiss.

We broke the kiss off after a few minutes, Frisk panting a little. "Wow, I guess Frisk got a little frisk-y." I said, smirking.

"Yeah." Chara said, grinning. "Let's just say this 'little angel' has quite a bit of a dark side."

"The dark side has the cookies." I stated, smiling.

"And they taste great." Chara said, rubbing her stomach.

"So, let's get out of here shall we, I've grown and need new clothes after all." I said, stretching as I stood up.

"Right." Chara said. "So, what are you interested in in terms of clothing. Cause several different shops opened up and each has different selections."

"Maybe something like I had before you two knocked me out for four years, but less pink." I said, thinking out loud. "I'm just a little tired of pink."

"Maybe see-through." Chara said jokingly.

"Maybe, for when we're not around our parents… and alone." I said, completely serious.

Chara and Frisk both turned bright red. Chara sucked in a breath.

"Okay.' Frisk said.

"Oh, and I just thought of this… I can _shapeshift_." I told them, a suggestive tone in my voice at shapeshift, and a sly smirk on my face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chara asked. "Woohoo, you can get older. Whoopdy fucking doo."

"I meant using it in… _other ways_ , when I figure out how." I said, suggestive tone still in my voice.

"What?" Chara asked. "Make your Cs turn into Ds? Funny, they say a D's worse than a C."

"Only in grades." Frisk said, giggling.

"I was thinking of more along the lines of adding something around here." I told them, gesturing to my pelvic area.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"It's… you know what, nevermind we can talk about this later." I said, sighing in frustration." Now, let's get out of this dump and go shopping, shall we?"

"Yes." Frisk and Chara said

"Oh, and whoever get's the most clothes I accept, get's another _kiss_." I told them, a sly smirk on my face as I walked out into the hallway.

"It better be a good one.' Chara said, following me.

* * *

Frisk looked up with a dreamy pose, thinking of something.

"Frisk cmon, or I'm giving Chara the kiss anyway!" I yelled back into the room, impatience in my voice.

"Coming!" Frisk said quickly, jolted out of her thoughts.

* * *

"So… lead the way." I told them, looking around the mall.

"This place has nice stuff." Chara said, looking into the candy store.

"Clothes stuff Chara, I'm not buying you candy." I said, bopping her on the head.

"Fine fine.' Chara said, waving her hand at me. "You kind of remind me of our big brother, Raz, when you do that."

"You two have a big brother?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "He was the ambassador to the humans, but he left for some ambassador business and didn't come back."

"That doesn't sound suspicious at all." I deadpanned at them. "Do you know where?"

"Nope." Chara said. "He went off the day we found you and didn't come back."

"The day that alien invaded?" I asked, remembering it and shivering. "Yeah… I did not like that day… let's just focus more on your brother and shopping for now, okay?"

"Right." Frisk said. "Well, don't tell him this if you see him, but we thought he was pretty cool."

"Really? Secret is safe with me." I told them, smiling.

"And here's the place for you." Chara said, pointing to a Victories Secret store.

"Really?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Chara said, shrugging.

"New store." I said, pushing them forward.

Seeing a more… appropriate store, I pushed them toward it.

"Well? You two know what the rules are, whoever get's me the most clothes I like wins, go!" I shouted, waving at the clothes as we went into the store.

"But, this is abercrombie." Frisk said. "The stuff's really expensive here."

"Don't care." I told them, pulling a wad of one hundreds out of my pocket. "I'm paying your picking, now go!"

Frisk and Chara shrugged, walking into the store. We browsed the aisles, looking for stuff.

Frisk pulled out a dark blue hoodie that she suggested slicing holes in for my ears.

"That could work." I said, nodding and taking the hoodie, patting Frisk on the head.

Frisk smiled, running to grab more clothes. Chara came back, holding underwear.

"Not necessarily for showing off." She shrugged. "But, you're gonna need 'em anyway."

"Good point." I said, taking the underwear and putting it under the hoodie, patting her on the head.

Chara grinned, nodding as she ran off to grab more.

"I'm the part cat one here, why am I patting them on the head?" I questioned myself, muttering.

"Maybe it's because you're taller." Frisk said, coming back with a dark blue pair of jeans.

"Probably." I said, nodding as I took the jeans. "How do you guys always get the size right?"

"We just grab whatever looks best." Chara shrugged, grabbing me a couple t-shirts with cats on them (though, not pink).

"So… random guessing for the win?" I asked, chuckling as I put the shirts with the other clothes.

"Pretty much." Chara said.

"Good thing you two are here, I have no sense of fashion, at all." I told them, smiling.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Wonder what people thought of you walking into the store with clothes that small."

"I need a makeover?" I suggested, smirking.

"Well" Frisk said. "Maybe they just think you're cosplaying."

"Yes, because how life like my tail and ears move suggest cosplaying." I deadpanned, pointing at her with my tail just because I can.

"Magic." Chara shrugged. "It's been four years since the monsters broke through the barrier, but they don't know how magic and shit works."

"Well that sucks for them then." I said, shrugging. "Let's go see how these look on me."

"Alright." Frisk and Chara said, walking into the dressing rooms with me.

"No peeking." I told them with a smile as I went into the dressing room. I took off the four year old clothes, replacing them with the hoodie, a light blue version of the cat shirt, and my new jeans.

"What the?!" I shouted, surprised as my tail started glowing, seemingly splitting in two, before I felt as if I was low on energy, but not drained at all.

"Everything alright in there?" Chara asked.

"I just grew another tail!" I yelled back, panic in my voice.

"Where from?" Chara asked.

"It split from my first tail, like it split in half, and now I have two!" I told them, still panicking a little.

"Does it hurt?" Chara asked.

"Well no, it just kinda surprised me." I said, leaning out of the changing room.

"Then it should be fine." Frisk said. "Just don't make a scene out of it. Maybe it's more power for you."

"Yes, because I need more after I lost my legs due to overpowered-ness." I deadpanned, shooting her a very unamused stare.

"Well" Frisk said. "The dog stabilized you with that artifact. HE said you should be perfectly stable and not corrupt the universe with your existence."

"If I lose any other limbs, I'm blaming you." I told her, pointing at her and glaring.

"I hope you don't." Frisk said.

"Now hurry up!" Chara said. "We wanna see how you look!"

"Alright alright." I said. "How do I look?" I asked, walking in front of them.

"I've seen better." Chara said, shrugging.

"Your one of the people who gave me this to wear." I deadpanned, staring at her.

"Doesn't mean you wear it best." Chara said, shrugging with a grin on her face. "That would be me."

"Whatever, it's good enough, let's just pay for it and go." I said, sighing.

"Okay." Frisk and Chara said, walking behind me.

* * *

|"So, what do you guys want to do now?" I asked them. Cutting some holes into the hood of my blue hoodie.

"I don't know." Frisk said. "How about you?"

"Well anything new to do around here since I 'fell asleep'?" I asked, looking around.

"Not really." Chara said. "A new videogame store, but it's not got super good games."

"Laaaaame…" I said, looking at them. "Maybe we could try some parkour or something?"

"I don't know how to do that." Frisk said. "How do we do that?"

"Mostly just climbing and jumping off buildings to other buildings, don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you with telekinesis." I told her, grinning.

"Okay." Frisk said, nodding.

"Let's go then!" I shouted, sprinting off.

Frisk and Chara followed me, catching up to me when I stopped.

Looking around, I saw an alleyway with a fire escape in it, and I grinned, running over to it and jumping, catching the bottom of the ladder and making my way up.

"Is this legal?" Frisk asked, watching me. Chara shrugged, jumping after me.

"I don't really care for laws." I told her, before quickly climbing to the top of the fire escape, and onto the roof.

"True." Frisk said, jumping after us.

"This way!" I shouted, walking back a little, before sprinting forward, over the alley we were just in, and onto the roof of the building on the other side.

Suddenly, we froze, seeing a few cops on the roof that hadn't noticed us, but were relaxing and eating donuts.

"Maybe we should go back down… slowly." I whispered to them, going closer to the edge.

"Right." Chara whispered, motioning for Frisk to be quiter as we made it back to the ladder.

I stepped on some glass accidentally, the breaking sound making us freeze and alerting the cops to our presence. "Crap." I muttered.

"Can't we teleport?" Chara asked. "Or at least you?"

"I have telekinesis and fire and shapeshifting, I haven't tried teleporting yet." I told her.

"Freeze!" The cops shouted.

"I haven't tried ice either!" I shouted, smirking a little.

A bullet whizzing past my head told me they didn't like it either.

"Oh, now it's _on_." I said, eyes narrowing. I erupted in flames, my silver blue where my skin was and dark blue now where my clothes were. I launched a fireball at the group of cops

"Rara." Frisk said. "Let's not get arrested."

"They shot at us first!" I stated, pointing in the cops general direction. "Fine, let's just jump then." I told her with a sigh, deactivating my fire.

"Works for me." Chara said, grinning.

"See ya at the bottom!" I shouted to them, leaping over the ledge, my silver eyes flashing as I used my telekinesis to slow me down when I neared the bottom.

Frisk and Chara both jumped after me, landing next to me.

"Now we run!" I told them, running out of the alley.

Frisk and Chara nodded, running after me as we tried to evade the cops.

"We are _NEVER_ doing parkour again!" I shouted, laughing as we ran, losing the cops due to sheer speed.

"Damn it!" Chara shouted. "This was gonna be fun!"

"Don't worry, we can still jump through trees and stuff, like in Naruto." I said, turning a corner real quick to make sure we lost the cops.

"Awesome!" Chara said, grinning.

"Wanna go do that now, actually?" I asked them, turning around and casually running backwards.

"Sure." Chara said. "You in Frisk?"

"Sure." Frisk said.

"Cool, let's head ho-" I started, only to feel something trip me, causing me to fall on my back.

"Nice job, ninja girl." Chara said, laughing.

"I got a little cocky there." I admitted, standing up. "But I'm still more of a ninja then you are."

"Well, since I've had no ninja training" Chara said. "That's not much."

"Neither have I, I'm just sneakier." I said, idly throwing her wallet up and down in my hand.

"Since you're part cat.' Chara pointed out.

"By the way, this is your wallet in my hand." I told her, smirking.

"Nope." Chara said, copying my expression. "It's yours I stole earlier."

"Double check." I told her, taking out my own wallet from my other pocket.

"Oh?" Chara said, impressed. "That sure looks a lot like Frisk's wallet."

Frisk checked her pocket to find her wallet was indeed gone.

"I took both of yours." I said, shrugging as I took another wallet out of my pocket.

"Actually.' Chara said, serious. "That's not any of ours. I think you stole someone's wallet by mistake."

"Could be, I took a bunch while we were running." I told her, taking a backpack out of nowhere and opening it, revealing it to be full of wallets. "Was a funny idea at the time."

"Yep.' Chara said. "Now go return them-without the cash."

"I would, if there wasn't an angry mob behind you, ready to kill me." I said, pointing behind her.

"Drop 'em and run." Chara said, not turning as she picked up Frisk bridal style and started running.

"Nope!" I shouted, eyes flashing as I telekinetically lifted myself and the bag up, took all the money in the wallets, and dropped the bag itself, it having been stolen to. "See ya suckers!"

"You gonna grab us or what?" Chara said, stopping and turning around.

"Yeah yeah." I said, rolling my eyes as my eyes flashed, grabbing them and 'flying' us off towards home. "So… when our parents find out, we are screwed. Right?"

"Not if they don't." Chara said, shrugging.

"Yes, because our lack of masks and my very defining two cat tails and cat ears and whiskers make us SO anonymous." I deadpanned, staring at her.

"Do you have mind eraser powers?" Frisk asked.

"Even if I did, I don't do minds, to delicate and too much can go bad that I can't fix." I told her, sighing.

"Fair enough." Frisk said. "So, what should we do?"

"Run away? I mean, we just got a couple thousand dollars, and I wasn't exactly trying either…" I trailed off, realising I was still heading home, and deciding to go up instead. "Do you have your halos?"

"Yeah.' Frisk and Chara said. "We just didn't use 'em because it was getting dangerous to."

"Okay good, use them now, nobody can see you were just about to go through a cloud." I ordered, not wanting to waste energy carrying them.

"Got it.' Frisk and Chara said, pulling out their halos and using them.

"So, since we're 'running away' where do you wanna go?" I asked them, 'lying down' mid air.

"Not sure." Chara said.

"I don't know either." Frisk said.

"Maybe we could look for your brother?" I suggested, doing a backflip.

"Huh." Chara said. "We should do that. But, we have no leads as to where he could be.'

"Well… where was he before he vanished?" I asked them, kicking the cloud a little.

"Near where the aliens attacked." Frisk said, thinking.

"Is the stuff from the attack still there, or did they clean it up? Because if something is still there, it could lead us to your brother." I said, fake pacing back and forth mid air.

"Maybe." Frisk said. "We could check."

"Lead the way then, I have no clue where that was." I told them, rubbing my hand behind my head sheepishly.

"It was at the mall." Chara said. "Where we just were."

"Ugh, backtracking." I said, groaning. "Let's go then."

* * *

We arrived at the mall, looking for the crashed ship.

"There it is." Chara said, pointing it out.

"Why has that not been taken apart by the government jerks that keep shooting my dad I will never know." I said, floating down and looking around. "Now, look for anything your big bro might have left behind."

"What's that?" Frisk asked, moving over to something and picking it up.

"Is that a cloak?" I asked, peeking over Frisks head.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "It looks like Raz's."

"Huh… it looks nice." I said, before a hologram suddenly shot out of the cloak, it floating to show Raz there.

"To Chara/Frisk." 'He' said, looking worried and weak. "If you're getting this, then I've vanished, caused by my Arcosian half stealing most of my power."

"Huh." Chara said. "This is pretty much useless in terms of finding him."

"Chara has probably made some comment about this being useless." He continued, a weak smirk on his face. "I have… adjusted my cloak, allowing it to glow when my memories of when I finish this recording and back to when I first started to remember, I placed them in a jungle area nearby, so you don't have to look to far."

"There's a fucking jungle here?" Chara asked.

"Yeah, I saw it when we were way up in the sky, didn't you?" I asked, tilting my head, an ear twitching.

"No." Chara said. "How the fuck is there a jungle here?"

"Maybe he just wanted to put it in a jungle so he made one, wasn't he a GOD or something?" I suggested, rocking on the back of my feet.

"True.' Chara said, shrugging.

"Well, at least we still get to jump on trees like ninjas now." I commented, floating up. "Let's go!"

"Sweet! Chara said, grinning.

* * *

"This is easier then I thought it would be." I shouted, jumping from one tree to the next, Frisk leading since she had the cloak.

"I know!" Chara shouted. "I don't know why people complain about it."

"Maybe it's because we cheat with magic?" I suggested, smirking.

"Yep." Frisk said, nodding.

"So, are we close?" I asked her, looking around.

"How the fuck should I know?" Chara asked.

"I was talking to the one with supposedly glowing cloak Chara." I deadpanned, staring at her for a second before paying attention to where I'm going.

"I don't really know either." Frisk said. "I'm just going on my instinct. Or this cloak is guiding me somehow. I don't know."

"Well, I think it should _hurry_ , I'm getting bored here!" I shouted, the novelty of tree jumpin having been lost half an hour ago.

The cloak began to move, yanking Frisk forward at about twice her current speed. We actually had to try to keep up.

"This is better… also did it just listen to me?" I asked, shooting both of them a confused look.

"Huh." Chara said, shrugging. "Well, Raz did kinda have a girly voice."

"So it thought I was him searching for his own memories? I'm just gonna allow for the convenience it gives." I said, sighing.

"Hey" Chara said. "Whatever gets us there faster."

"We- it's glowing now." I said, looking at the cloak.

Frisk looked down, noticing the glow.

"Why's it doing that?" Chara asked.

"Didn't recording Raz say it would glow when we're close to it?" I asked, looking around for the temple.

"Whatever" Chara said. "I don't care. Let's fucking find him."

"He just said we'd find his memories not him." I mentioned, smirking. "You are really forgetful today, Chara."

"Look" Chara said. "I'm forgetful and cranky when I don't get my chocolate, so let's just do this."

"You shoulda said so." I said, taking out a chocolate bar. "Because I stole some chocolate to… I stole a lot of things today."

"Nice." Chara said. "I took ten pizzas. Though, they were gone the second I got my hands on them."

"Were not having a competition here, just take the chocolate." I told her, handing her the bar.

"Never said I was." Chara said, eating the bar. "I just was saying it."

I think we found the temple." I said, looking at the giant stone structure ahead of us.

"Nice." Chara said as we all stopped. "Now, how do we get inside?"

"The door?" I suggested, smirking as I pointed at the giant obvious archway.

"It looks like it's locked." Frisk said, trying to open it.

"Your locked." I said, not really making sense, as I started blasting the door with my fire, doing no damage but causing it to slide open.

"Well" Chara said. "We still couldn't push it open."

"And now we search for the memories." I said, walking inside.

"How do we know what they look like?" Frisk asked.

"From what you've told me of Raz, it'll probably be very obvious." I said, looking around.

"Maybe a box that says 'memories'." Chara said, shrugging.

"You mean like the one over there on that pedestal with about fifty traps before it?" I asked pointing down the hallway.

"Why would he put traps in this place?" Frisk asked. "Who would want to come here?"

"Maybe he was bored?" I suggested, before looking to my left and snickering quietly. "Well, you two are puzzle masters, you can do it!"

"You're the catgirl." Chara said. "You do it."

"Come on Chara" Frisk said. "It could be fun."

"Fine." Chara said, her and Frisk taking off through the gauntlet.

I leaned on the wall watching with a smirk as they went through the gauntlet, almost getting caught in the traps a few times, before they finally reached the end, exhausted.

"That was a good show… did you know there was an 'off' button on this side the entire time?" I asked, and evil grin on my face.

"Eh.' Chara said. "Who wants to take the easy way?"

"And I saw it before I sent you off to almost kill yourselves on said traps." I said, still grinning.

"You fucking bitch!" Chara shouted, leaping forward to tackle me.

"I agree with Chara on this one." Frisk said, moving to do the same.

"Nope." I state, smirking as my eyes flashed, holding them in place with my telekinesis. "At least let me turn the traps off first." I said, doing just that.

I then set them down, allowing Chara and Frisk to finish tackling me. Chara sat on my chest, looking down at me.

"You're lucky you can make out pretty damn well." Chara said. "Otherwise, you'd be toast."

"So does that mean you want make up kisses or what?" I asked, not bothering to try to get out from under them.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding.

"I'm at your mercy then." I told them, going limp.

"Not smart words to tell a sadist." Chara said, a very evil glow coming from her eyes (in the figurative sense) and an evil grin on her lips.

"I will regret this later, for now let's just have fun, shall we?" I faux asked, knowing I had no say in this.

"Oh, yes." Chara said, her voice a strange mix of sinister and seductive(?). "We will."

* * *

"Ow." I said simply, body stinging from the… _activities_ we just performed. "I'm not gonna walk straight for a week."

"Good." Chara said, grinning. "I made sure you'd feel that."

"Not like I probably didn't deserve this… can we get those memories now, I kinda forgot about them." I asked, limping just the tiniest bit.

"Sure, _pet._ " Chara said, putting an emphasis on the word that I assumed I knew the full meaning behind.

"I would be insulted, but I pretty much acted like that when I slept over at your house anyways, with me pouncing on you two to wake you up and all." I said with a sigh, walking up to the box.

"Not what I meant." Chara said, turning with a grin on her face.

"I know… like I also know that in a fight, even with you two wearing your halos, I'd win hands down." I mentioned, idly inspecting my claws.

"Unless we used your weakness against you." Frisk said, a mischeivous smile on her lips.

"I'm still faster than both of you, and I kinda can hardly feel my tails anymore since you _overloaded my brain_." I said, glaring at them.

"Oh, that's not what she means." Chara said, the same smile on her lips.

"What do you mean then?" I asked, a curious look forming on my face.

"This." Chara said, tackling me again as she and Frisk began to tickle me, immobilizing me with laughter.

"Nooo!" I fake yelled in defeat, before grinning and tickling them with my tails, causing them to let me go for a second, allowing me to turn the tables on them.

"Nooo" Frisk yelled as I tackled her. Chara managed to escape and got on my back.

"And there's your other weakness.' She said, grinning as she began to scratch me behind my ears.

I didn't get a chance to reply, falling limp on Frisk and trapping her there, a dopey smile on my face as I enjoyed being scratched behind the ears.

Chara continued her 'attack', speeding up the intensity of her scratches.

I started drooling onto Frisk, brain practically melting because of the pleasure.

"Drool." Frisk said. "That's gross."

"Well then.' Chara said, stopping the scratching. "I'll just have to punish her later."

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"Just saying what we're gonna do to you later." Chara said, leaning on my head.

"Something tells me I won't like it… okay getting the memories for real this time." I said, grabbing the box and opening it.

"Oh, you won't." Chara said as I looked inside the box.

Suddenly, and orb of light hit me in the face, knocking me back about twenty feet and onto my back.

"Rara!" Frisk and Chara said, running over to me and kneeling down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Shit." I said, remembering _everything_.


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" Frisk and Chara asked.

"I'm Raz." I said, shapeshifting back to my original human form, feeling a rush of restrained power finally being unleashed, my cloak putting itself onto me.

Frisk and Chara's jaws dropped to the floor, their faces turning red.

"So…" I trailed of, my face red as well. "This doesn't really change much I suppose, considering we aren't biologically related at least…"

"No" Chara said, thinking over what she was going to say. "But, that doesn't change the fact that I thought of all the mature things I planned to do to you later."

"If you can make me, I have no weakness you can exploit now after all." I said, a cocky grin on my face.

"Guys." Frisk said, catching our attention.

"What?" I asked, turning to her.

"We can't tell our parents about this.' Frisk said, blushing.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Awkward to the max."

"Well, we ran away anyway, at least you two did, so it's not really a problem." I said with a shrug.

"But, what if we go back?" Frisk asked. "How would we explain where Rara is if you stay as Raz?"

"I… don't have an answer to that, while the other six human SOULS are gone, we still have my arcosion one to worry about, otherwise I'd just use the multi-form technique to solve the problem easily." I said, sighing in frustration.

"Well" Chara asked. "Which one do you prefer? Cause I know which one I prefer.'

"You just prefer Rara cause she… me… whatever is submissive." I deadpanned, staring at her.

"That" Chara said, shrugging. "And, it's gonna be super awkward being around you considering…"

"Yeah." Frisk said, blushing. "We're never gonna look at you the same way after...earlier…"

"Well, I _could_ wipe your memories, but you know how both me and Rara feel about that… I could also, now that I think of it, just make an allusion of male me… or a shadow clone, like in Naruto, but supercharged so it doesn't go in one hit." I said, mostly thinking out loud.

"That could work." Chara said.

"Yeah, good thing that magic is mostly spirit energy, I just need to mix a little with my Ki to make chakra… this will probably hurt." I said, sighing.

"Well" Chara shrugged, a grin on her face. "How would you like to explain that we dressed you as a girl and you enjoyed it?"

"I have no shame, remember?" I asked with a grin, before shrugging. "But, chakras the only energy I don't have yet, so I might as well."

"Good idea." Chara said. "But, where?"

"Well, here should be fine, now I'd cover your ears, Frisk has already heard me scream in agony when I got magic." I warned, them, sitting down.

"So did I." Chara said. "I was there, remember? You screamed like it hurt, which i'll bet it did."

"It felt like every single cell was slowly being destroyed, recreated and it repeated that for what felt like two hours." I said, a demented smile on my face.

"You like that?" Chara asked. "You sure your female personality is the only one that's submissive and likes it?"

"Yes I'm sure, that was my arcosian half coming through and enjoying my pain." I told them, frowning, mentally beating that part of me with my fist.

"Odd.' Frisk said. "We'll let's go teach you the Chakra."

"It's not a matter of teaching, I just need to make the energy itself. You two go outside, I'll get this done in a min." I said, crossing my legs on the ground and mentally preparing myself.

"Just remember" Chara said. "Focus."

"Just get out of here!" I yelled at them, smirking.

"Why?" Frisk asked.

"I imagine the screams to be very loud like last time, and I don't want to burst your eardrums." I told them, annoyance entering my voice.

"Right." Chara said, taking Frisk out of the area.

"Okay, let's do this." I mutter to myself, sighing. I 'looked into' myself, 'seeing' my Ki, and my magic, as two separate pools of energy. I started taking about half the energy from each pool, mixing it into the space right below where the two other energies was, screaming in pain as it started doing it automatically, my screams echoing out of the temple and into the forest.

"I hope he doesn't hurt himself too badly." Frisk said, looking back.

"Eh, he'll be fine." Chara said. "He's been through worse."

"Are you sure?" Frisk asked.

"Yep." Chara said. "Trust me."

"Chara! Frisk!" Came the voice of Toriel from behind them. "My children, you are safe!

"Mom!" Chara and Frisk shouted, turning to Toriel. "You're here!

The reunion was interrupted by my screams from inside, the energy taking it's time to fully form.

"What is that?" Toriel asked, looking into the temple.

"I think that's Raz." Chara said.

"Raz?!" Toriel exclaimed, starting to move into the temple.

Suddenly, a more… feminine scream joins me having quickly made the clone in my female form, it more pretending then actually being hurt, though me having made it a blood clone due to being paranoid.

"Rara?!" Toriel exclaimed, actually running into the temple.

The screams suddenly stopped, us both 'fainting' due to the pain.

"Are they okay?" Toriel asked. Chara and Frisk shrugged.

"Hey!" Came the voice of Undyne as she and the rest of the monsters emerged from the forest. "We heard screams. Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Chara said. "Raz was doing something weird with his energy and he screamed like a girl."

"Raz is back?!" Undyne shouted. "He better have been doing his exercises."

"I doubt he was." Frisk said, her and Chara snickering subtly.

"Whatever.' Undyne said. "Let's just get in there!"

Undyne and the other monsters ran into the temple, stopping in their tracks at what they saw.

Me and 'Rara' were lying down, looking like we were knocked out, a couple feet away from each other. However, it was my new… 'additions' that surprised them the most, me having Kitsune ears on my head, black with a hazel brown and hazel green swirled for the tip, four fox tails with a similar pattern peaking out from under my cloak.

"Oh my god!" Alphys said, fangirling so much. "He's a kitsune!"

"That's what you're focused on?" Toriel asked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Alphys said, shrugging sheepishly.

"Can't someone faint in peace here?" I asked, groaning as I woke up, clutching my head.

"Raz!" Toriel said, hugging me. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Gack!" I said, her squeezing me a little too tight. "I still need air!"

"Oh" Toriel said, relaxing her grip. "My apologies, my child."

"It's okay Mom, a little warning would be better next time though." I told her, a fox like grin on my face. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Four years worth." Frisk said, winking at me.

"Oh… so, has anything bad happened human monster relations wise or what, I'm still the ambassador here." I asked, worry in my voice.

"Nah!" Chara said. "Our newest _friend_ Rara had some problems, but other than that, not much."

I blushed the slightest bit at the emphasis she put on the word 'friend'.

"Well, that's good I guess, let's go get something to eat, four years in stasis will make someone hungry." I said, stomach rumbling in agreement.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Let's go eat. Grillby's has good food. Rara loves it."

"Should we wait for her to wake up first, assuming she's the neko next to me." I asked, gesturing to the still asleep clone next to me.

"Yeah." Chara said, nodding. "She's really _fun_ to be around. You two are very similar in look now actually."

"Except you know, different colored eyes, not that you can tell, since my hairs covering my right eye, but still." I said, looking over at the clone and shaking 'her' a little.

"She gonna wake up soon?" Chara asked.

"I'm up now." 'She' said, sitting up and stretching. "That hurt."

"What did?" Chara asked.

"Helping this dude out of stasis." 'She' said, pointing at me.

"I don't really know how I got _in_ stasis in the first place, but thanks for helping me out, I'm Raz, big bro to these two." I told 'her', walking over to Frisk and Chara and giving them noogies.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "But, now, let's go home."

"Hey, Raz." My clone said, making me turn my attention to 'her'. "They told me not to tell you this, but they really look up to you."

"They do now do they?" I asked with a grin, seeing where my clone was going with this.

"Yeah." Chara said, blushing as did Frisk. "A-a little."

"Doesn't sound like a little." I said, a teasing tone in my voice, tails and ears twitching in amusement.

"Sh-Shut up!" Chara shouted.

"I don't think I will." I said, a cocky grin on my face. "You'll just have to deal with it little sis." I added, ruffling her hair.

"If you weren't bigger than me…" Chara said threateningly.

"You'd still do nothing, because I'm a GOD, and can beat everyone on the planet at once, with all of them attacking at once." I said cheerfully, smiling.

"Well" Chara said. "There used to be certain things that worked."

"Like what?" I asked, tails going side to side slowly.

"I'll tell ya later." Chara said, her eyes motioning towards the other monsters.

"Alright, let's go home then, I'd teleport us, but I don't feel like it, Sans, got a shortcut?" I asked, turning to the shorter skeleton.

"MEh" Sans said, shrugging. "Too lazy."

Chara gave Sans the finger, Toriel gasping as Sans returned the gesture, sticking his tongue out at Chara.

"Sans!" Toriel said. "That is rude! Apologize now."

"Ha!" Chara said, sticking her own tongue out as she gave Sans the double finger. "Suck it!"

"Not to argue, Tori" Sans said, pointing at Chara. "But, the kid that actually is your kid is giving me the double finger. Plus, I'm an adult."

"I'll deal with her later." Toriel said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I feel a little… rusty, how about we all go outside and spar, everyone versus me, might give me a slight workout." I requested, a feral fox like grin on my face.

"I'm in!" Chara and Undyne said, grinning.

"Meh." Sans said, shrugging. "Too lazy"

"Oh well, anyone else wanna spare?" I asked, looking at the rest of the group.

All the other monsters collectively shook their heads, save Papyrus, who volunteered so I wouldn't feel bad no one wanted to spar with me.

"Alright, if the rest of you want to join in, feel free." I said, floating up and vanishing to them, appearing outside and landing on the ground.

Chara, Undyne, and Papyrus walked outside, prepared to spar.

"Come at me all at once, and don't hold back." I ordered, breathing in and out.

They did, using their magic and such (Chara was holding back because she wasn't using her halo). However, they were beaten in about two minutes.

"That was weak, you guys sure you don't want to join in?" I asked, turning to the others, not having moved from my spot at all.

Every other monster with fighting capability joined in, attacking me, my own clone joining as well.

"Let's do this!" I shouted, with a grin. They all sent their various attacks at me, from bones to spears to blast, all being being deflected, me not moving from my spot, deflecting everything with one arm, the other covering my mouth as I fake yawned.

"At least don't be a dick about it!" Undyne shouted.

"Am I getting you angry?" I asked with a smirk, an insane gleam starting to enter my face, stopping from deflecting with my hand to my tails, them stretching in seemingly impossible ways to block or deflect attacks, both hands behind my back.

"No!" Undyne shouted. "But, arrogance isn't the way to go about it! I thought I taught you better!"

"Hard not to be arrogant when I'm so strong the universe had to change to handle me." I told the fish monster, insane smile on my face and madness in my eyes.

"Uh, Undyne." Frisk said. "I think he's snapping again. He might need to breathe."

"Right." Undyne said. "Raz, do your breathing exercises!"

"If I must." I said, doing the exercises, though the insane gleam didn't vanish as I continued to use my tails to swat away or block attacks.

"Is it working?" Undyne asked.

"Nope." I told her, insane smile growing as more madness entered my eyes, slowly starting to turn red.

"Shit.' Undyne said. "Now what?"

"I suggest any power ups you have, use them now… by the way, I never gave you the Ki to enter your more determined form, I think I'll do so now." I said, launching some Ki at her, it performing it's purpose.

"Well then.' Undyne said, summoning a wall of spears. "LEt's get this on."

"Maybe this will be effort inducing now." I said, putting a little effort into blocking and deflecting now.

Frisk and Chara reached for their halos in their back pockets, but a stray blast from me knocked both of them backwards into the jungle. I returned my focus to Undyne.

"Two down, a few to go, this is getting boring though." I rhymed, eyes half red and half their normal colors.

Suddenly, two simultaneous blasts of light and fallen magicks struck me in the chest. I looked up to see two angels, one pure angel and one fallen angel.

"Angel one, fallen two, this might get interesting before it's through." I said, my insane smile growing, my eyes mostly red now. Channeling a bit of demonic chakra, I made small baseball sized balls at the tips of my tails, flinging them at the angels.

Frisk and Chara dodged, firing their own bursts of magic at me.

I caught the magic, insane smile growing, and flung the attacks back at them, firing more demonic chakra balls at them.

"Oh shit!" Chara said as a ball of magic hit her, knocking her out of the air.

"Oh no!" Frisk shouted as one hit her, knocking her into Chara.

"Come on, you're not even trying!" I shouted mockingly, still not having moved from my spot.

"You want trying?" Chara said, summoning a shit ton of magic to her hands. "I'll give you trying!"

She launched the magic at me, my smile growing a little as it neared… only to catch it all into one big orb of magic, throwing it at Frisk.

Frisk pushed against the orb with her hands, Chara coming and punching it away.

"Let's try something together." Chaa said.

"Right." Frisk said as they charged up powerful blasts of their magic. The other monsters all joined in by adding their magicks into a large orb that they were charging.

"This is an interesting development, but is that magic well spent?" I questioned them, charging a blast of my own in my hand.

"Maybe." Chara said, all of them flinging the orb at me.

I fired my own blast, the two attacks meeting halfway, clashing and struggling against one another.

"You're not gonna win this one!" Chara and Frisk shouted, pushing with all their might.

I poured a little more power into my own blast, before my eyes widened, seeing their own attack still heading toward me. Suddenly, my clone joined in, adding her own magic into the blast and sending it rocketing towards me.

"Suck this, bitch!" Chara shouted, putting a final burst of magic in the attack.

I was blasted back, hitting a tree on the other side of the clearing we were in and being pelted by the blast for about five minutes, until it stopped, allowing my body to fall face first onto the ground.

"Fuck yeah!" Chara shouted, pumping her fist in the air, grinning.

"Is he okay?" Toriel asked, concerned.

"Probably." Frisk said, shrugging. "He'll be fine in a bit."

"Uuugh, what happened I blacked out." I asked, groaning as I got up, holding my head, my eyes returning to normal.

"You lost, bitch!" Chara said, grinning.

"There's a first for everything I suppose, though I was probably holding back subconsciously, cause I don't want to hurt any of you." I said, ruining her good mood.

"Fuck you and your buzzkill attitude." Chara said, grinning as she put me in a headlock.

"Is that Chara speak for 'I don't want you to buy me tons of chocolate later big brother'?" I asked, smirking as I slipped out of her hold.

"No." Chara said, crossing her arms.

"Good… now let's all go home shall we?" I faux asked, smirking.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding.

* * *

Once at home Toriel made us dinner. It was a huge feast like meal that took up the entire table.

"Wow!" Chara said, looking at the meal. "This is huge!"

"Is this some kinda celebration?" I asked, looking over all the food hungrily.

"Well" Toriel said, smiling. "You're back as are the other three. So, yes, this is a celebration of sorts."

"But didn't you tell me they ran away, so shouldn't they be being punished?" I asked, faking innocence, tilting my head a little for added effect.

"Running away is usually due to bad parenting." Toriel said. "Usually, it's the parents' fault."

"Your a great parent, Mom." I said, seeing her about to be a little sad.

"I hope so." Toriel said.

"I know so." I replied, giving her a kind smile.

"Thank you, my child." Toriel said, smiling as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're welcome Mom." I said, before turning to the food. "Let's eat!"

We began eating, Chara devouring all of her food. Everyone else ate like normal people, surprisingly, considering how some of the others usually are.

"Chara, slow down." Toriel said. "You're making a mess."

"I'm so fucking hungry!" Chara shouted, eating enough food to fill three Asgore's.

"Slow down or I won't buy ya chocolate." I said, before going back to my food.

Chara froze. She went back to eating very slowly.

"Chocolate is your greatest weakness." I said, chuckling a little, amused.

"Yours was tickling and scratching." Chara muttered, but only me and Frisk, who giggled, could hear it.

"No shame." I whispered back with a grin, chuckling as I noticed my clones slight blush.

"I wonder…" Chara said, a sly smile coming to her face.

"What?" I asked, turning to her, having finished my food.

"Is Rara essentially a full person?" Chara asked. "In the sense that she won't die from one attack?"

"Yeah, I panicked ever so slightly, so she's a blood clone instead of just a shadow clone." I whispered to her, since we're still at the table.

"What's the difference?" Chara asked.

"Blood clones are more durable, and can actually have a personality, so I made her as strong as say… the two tailed cat biju from Naruto, and she has her personality, without the me in her to disrupt it." I told her, still whispering.

"Excellent." Chara said, her voice sinister.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rara whispered, ears flattening.

"Good." Chara said, grinning. "You should."

I was actually amazed that nobody else at the table had heard this little conversation.

"Well, I'm done… where's my room, again? I forgot while I was in stasis." I said, a sheepish smile on my face.

"I'll take you." Frisk said, standing up and motioning for me to follow.

"Okay." I said, standing up and following her.

Frisk showed me to my room, opening the door and pointing out which things had changed since I had become Rara.

"How'd my room get bigger, cause I didn't do this." I asked, looking around at my somehow twice the size as before room.

"Dunno." Frisk said. "We didn't touch your room after the whole Rara thing. Especially since you slept in our room when you were Rara."

"Strange…" I muttered, distracted.

"You okay?" Frisk said, stealthily moving behind me.

"Yeah…" I said, waving it off. "This is gonna bug me till I figure it out…"

"Okay." Frisk said. She jumped on me, scratching the back of my head behind my ears as well as trying to tickle me.

I grinned, the pleasure from scratching behind my ears… less than before, and not even feeling the tickles. "That still feels good… but not enough to knock me out anymore, Frisk." I told her, grabbing her with my tails and holding her in front of me, launching my own tickling attack with my hands.

"Nooo!" Frisk shouted, laughing as she succumbed to the attack.

"You can't break free!" I shouted, tickling her more.

"Nooo!" Frisk shouted again, her face turning red.

Chara walked by with Rara, noticing me tickling Frisk.

"Don't get too crazy, you two." Chara said, laughing.

"I could say the same for you two." I replied, not batting an eye, Frisk blushing at Charas comment.

"Well, I'm seventeen." Chara said, sticking her tongue out. "I'm a mature adult."

Frisk laughed again, but this time not from the tickles.

"Because all mature adults stick out their tongues." I said, sticking my own out back at her, before grinning. "Rara, restrain her."

She did so, holding her hands with her arms and her legs with her tails.

"Oh" Chara said, chuckling. "Rara, you're gonna get it when we get back to my room."

"Not before you get tickled to death here." She replied, and evil smirk on her face.

She brought Chara over to me, still tickling Frisk with one hand and starting to tickle Chara with the other.

"Oh god no!" Chara laughed, also succumbing.

"You both shall never escape me!" I shouted, laughing 'maniacally', an 'evil' smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah!" Chara shouted, bringing her legs up and biting Rara's tail, gentle enough not to cause her to scream, but hard enough to cause her to let go. She jumped on my back then, using her weight to somehow flip me over, her landing on me.

"Agh!" Shouted, the breath knocked out of me, causing me to release Frisk.

"Revenge!" Chara shouted, beginning to tickle me.

"I am not ticklish!" I said with a grin, trapping her with my own tails and tickling her. "Rara, restrain Frisk!" I ordered, thinking quickly.

Rara tried to grab Frisk, but Frisk was too quick, tackling Rara and tickling her. Chara managed to reach up and grab the back of my head, scratching it.

"Thanks for the scratch, but that's not enough anymore." I told her with a grin, tickling her more.

"Damn it!" Chara said, thinking. She then grabbed my tails, hoping it would work.

Suddenly, I felt like I lost all my energy, not really hurt, more like I couldn't move myself, falling limp.

"Yes!" Chara said, grinning. She looked at Frisk, the two of them nodding.

Faster than I expected them to be, they switched places before either me or Rara could recover, Frisk holding my tail and laying on top of me, a smile on her face. Chara was tickling Rara, who was as red as blood, her laughing so hard.

"I will get you back for this when I can move again." I told Frisk, glaring.

"Oh?" Frisk asked innocently as she twirled my hair with her finger. "And what makes you think I'm going to let you move, what with that nasty threat hanging?"

"The fact that you will fall asleep before me." I said, grinning. "But, as long as I'm here, ya mind scratching me behind the ear?"

"Sure." Frisk said, doing so.

"That still feels good like you wouldn't believe." I told her, relaxing in her grip.

"Oh yeah.' Frisk said. "Rara was stunned by it, almost to the point of passing out."

I said nothing to this, simply relaxing in her grip and watching amused as Chara tickled Rara, enjoying the scratches.

"So" Frisk said, trying to strike up conversation. "Did you enjoy being Rara?"

"I like to keep an open mind on these kind of things, so while I didn't enjoy it, I didn't really mind either." I told her, closing my eyes.

"Don't let Chara know that." Frisk said, giggling. "She'll never let it go. You may have no shame, but it would get old after a while."

"Point… you know, if you do a good enough job with the scratches there, I'll only get revenge on Chara for this." I mentioned, opening one eye to look at her.

"Well" Frisk said. "Hold still."

"I can't exactly move." I deadpanned at her, giving her a one eyed glare.

"Oh yeah.' Frisk said, laughing. "I forgot. Well, relax then."

"Ok." I said, relaxing myself more.

Frisk continued to scratch behind my ears, shifting to scratching in circles after that, which felt really good.

"That's better." I told her, smiling a little.

"Good.' Frisk said. "I got good at this when you were Rara. Sorry about the whole flagpole thing by the way."

"Tell Rara that, I'm Raz now… though I will remember the time between becoming Rara from Raz." I warned, closing my eye again.

"We were actually wondering why you didn't just force yourself out of it." Frisk said, giggling. "You actually seemed to be having fun."

"While I had my power back then, I also didn't really have all that much… access to it at the time." I told her, nonchalantly.

"Ah." Frisk said. "But, you still seemed to enjoy it."

"Especially" She continued, giggling. "When it came to the scratches."

"Meh, maybe a little… but if you try to force into it again, you're gonna have a _**VERY BAD TIME.**_ " I said, voice demonic at the end.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, laughing. "We've already got a Rara (who I'm pretty sure Chara's gonna have lots of time with). You're fine as you."

"Good… back to scratching now." I ordered, smirking.

Frisk continued scratching, causing me to feel really good, not mad at all.

"S-stop, I give up!" Rara shouted, barely able to breath.

"Good.' Chara said, grinning. "Now, it's time to punish you for earlier."

"P-please don't." Rara said, whimpering a little, ears flattening.

"Oh, don't worry." Chara said, grinning as she leaned close to Rara. "It won't hurt much."

"Y-you're lying," She said, whimpering more, curling in on herself.

"No, Rara." Chara said, stroking the neko girl's face. "I promise."

"R-really?" Rara asked, a hopeful look on her face, leaning into the stokes a little.

"Yes, pet." Chara said, kissing Rara. "I promise. I won't hurt you."

"T-thank you, m-mistress." She responded, kissing back.

"You're welcome, pet." Chara said, standing up and picking Rara up bodily. "Now, let's return to my room."

My clone said nothing, simply curling into the hold.

Chara carried her out of the room, leaving me and Frisk to ourselves.

"That was… amusing." I said to Frisk, smirking. "I'm glad I put all my submissiveness into that clone, it was worth it."

"Funny how you're submissive now." Frisk said, laughing.

"I'm not submissive right now, I'm just to lazy to get out of this. I still could, if I wanted to." I told her, shifting slightly to show I can move again.

"Well" Frisk said. "You're lazily submitting to this. Plus, you enjoy it."

"I may have kept a little, just to be able to enjoy moments like this." I said, shrugging. "Still no shame."

"It's fine." Frisk said. "I'd want to enjoy it as much as I could too. Chara can scratch pretty well, but not as good as me."

"I'm getting a little tired, wanna be lazy and just sleep in here with me?" I asked, shifting a little, curling into myself like foxes do.

"Sure.' Frisk said, laying down next to me. I scooted over to her, Frisk curling near me.

To lazy to get up to get the blanket on us, I shifted my tails, making them bigger and laying them over us like a blanket. "Night Frisk."

"Night Raz." Frisk said, the two of us drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I yawned, stretching a little as I woke up due to the sun in my eyes.

I looked over to see Frisk, still sleeping peacefully. I simply looked at her for a minute, noticing that she was wrapped up in my tails.

I shook her a little, trying to get her to wake up. Frisk simply grunted and rolled over, pulling on my tails more.

"Frisk wake up." I ordered, poking her with a claw. Frisk smacked me in her sleep, rolling over further.

"That's how you wanna play it huh?" I asked her, moving my tails out of her reach and tickling her.

Frisk laughed in her sleep, shuddering, almost waking up, but not quite.

"Screw it." I said, pushing her out of bed. Frisk hit the ground with a thump, hitting her head.

"You okay down there?" I asked, peeking my head over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Frisk said, rubbing her head.

"Here, lemme heal that." I said, moving a tail down and tapping it on her head, green healing chakra glowing around it as I used it to heal the damage.

"Thanks.' Frisk said.

"No problem, now let's go eat breakfast and steal all the chocolate pancakes, I can sense Chara and Rara aren't up yet." I said with a very kitsune like grin on my face, mischief in my visible eye.

"I wonder what they did last night." Frisk said.

"Everything?" I suggested, getting up and helping her up, using the tail still on her head to lift her up and set her on her feet.

"I'll bet." Frisk said. "Chara always was the 'leading' person in the relationship."

"Yeah, let's go steal breakfast now." I said, walking out of the room.

"Alright." Frisk said, following me.

* * *

When we got to the kitchen, I nodded to Frisk, before grabbing all the pancakes and there plates and teleporting us to the roof, grinning the whole time.

"They're gonna hate us." Frisk said, laughing.

"Can't talk, eating chocolate pancakes." I told her through the food, chewing them happily, tails waving.

"Okay." Frisk said, beginning to eat as well.

"HEY!" Came Chara's yell from inside the house. "WHO THE FUCK ATE ALL THE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES?!"

"Me." I said simply, swallowing the last chocolate chip pancake in one bite, kitsune grin on my face.

"And me." Frisk said, smiling as she lay back on the roof, arms behind her head.

"I wonder how long it will take her to find us." I said, thinking out loud.

"Probably a while." Frisk said. "We went up here the last time we did something like this, remember?"

"Oh yeah, except that time we shared with everyone BUT Chara." I said, remembering it fondly with a grin.

"Well" Frisk said. "We did share with her. She just didn't eat it because she was full of chocolate. As usual."

"I stole it back and ate it when noone was looking actually." I told her smirking.

"Nice." Frisk said, laughing.

"There you two are!" Chara shouted, climbing onto the roof. "I found you two thieves."

"What'd we steal?" I asked her, feigning innocence.

"My breakfast!" Chara shouted, crossing her arms.

"You mean this breakfast?" I asked her, snapping my fingers and making a plate of chocolate chip pancakes appear in my hand. Chara's eyes went wide and her mouth began to water.

"Gimme gimme gimme." She said, reaching for them.

I put them out of her reach, a teasing grin on my face. "What's the magic word?"

"Please.' Chara said, crossing her arms once again.

"There we go." I said with a grin, handing the plate to her. Chara devoured the pancakes, almost taking the plate with them.

"Damn, don't eat the plate, if you're stupid enough to do that I'm not healing it." I told her, chuckling a little.

"Fine." Chara said, licking the plate so clean she sanded it.

"So, what do you two wanna do now?" I asked, leaning back onto the roof.

"Not sure." Chara said.

"Me either.' Frisk said.

"We could play videogames." I suggested, stretching while laying down.

"Sure." Frisk and Chara said.

* * *

"Still undefeated." I said with a cocky grin, making my mewtwo in the game do a taunt.

"Goddamn it!" Chara shouted. "Four years of being in a coma and you still rekt us."

"I even rekt my own clown." I added with a smirk, laughing.

"It's not funny." Rara said, crossing her arms and pouting as she leaned onto Chara. Chara put an arm around her, shifting closer to the neko girl.

"You're right it's not funny…" I started, a evil smirk on my face. "It's hilarious!"

Rara stuck her tongue at me, Chara snickering at her.

"Okay, one more match, this time I'll only use one hand." I said, putting one behind my back.

"Bring it on!" Rara shouted, her competitiveness flaring.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaand… I win." I said with a grin, my mewtwo knocking her pikachu off the stage.

"You cheated." Rara said, once again crossing her arms and pouting.

"I didn't, Frisk was watching me the whole time and I didn't cheat, did I Frisk?" I asked, turning to her.

"I was watching." Frisk said. "But, not you."

"That doesn't disturbing at all, who were you watching?" I asked, a teasing tone entering my voice.

"The game." Frisk said. "And Chara."

"And why were you watching Chara?" I questioned, a grin coming on my face.

"Because I was curious.' Frisk said.

"Curious about what?"

"About why Rara's leaning back so far into her." Frisk said.

"Someones jealous~." I said, grinning. "Don't worry, ya got me." I added, pulling her toward me.

"Th-thanks." Frisk said, turning slightly redder.

"No problem." I told her, smirking.

"So, pet." Chara said to Rara, stroking Rara's hair as she lay on Chara's lap. "What should we do now?"

"Stuff." She said, grinning a little, leaning into the petting.

"Define 'stuff'." Chara said. "I'm awful at coming up with ideas of things to do."

"Well…" Rara started, shooting me a wink with an evil grin. "Me and Raz still have revenge to do." She said, quickly restraining Chara.

"Yes, revenge." I said, nodding as I restrained Frisk.

"For what?" Frisk asked.

"You know for what." I told her, laughing 'evilly' randomly.

"Oh." Frisk and Chara said, realizing what I meant. "Right."

A/n: heres the next chapter, have fun reading it, oh and that one guest who keeps reviewing in all caps? I have a suggestion for ya, STOP READ THE STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT ANYMORE -_-


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what shall we do Rara?" I asked her, grinning.

"I don't know, what do you suggest Raz?" She asked, smirking.

"Rara." Chara said. "You know what's going to happen if you go through with this, right?"

"I know, but it'll be worth it." She said, shrugging.

"I doubt that." Chara said. "Let's just say you'll have to wait quite a bit before I scratch you to make you feel better."

"I can just ask Raz to scratch me." She said with another shrug.

"Now, what will we make you do for revenge?" I faux asked, holding Frisk still with my telekinesis while I paced.

"It's not going to be humiliating, is it?" Frisk asked.

"Now it is." I told her, chuckling. "You need to learn to not jinx yourself."

"Well" Rara said, thinking. "We can't do anything publically humiliating. There's rules against that."

"True." I said, thinking. "Well, Chara, do you have any ideas?"

"Not any that wouldn't get me in trouble for nonconsent." Chara said, grinning.

"Hmm… maybe I should make you get in your most embarrassing underwear and run around the house?" I mused aloud, pacing again.

"Only if you make sure noone sees us." Chara said.

"Then it wouldn't be humiliating, now I have to make sure _everyone_ sees you, and I will use my magic to do so if I need to." I told her, an evil grin on my face.

"I meant anyone from outside this house." Chara said. "There're some perverts living around here."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll close all the windows." I reassured her, snapping my fingers and locking all the windows in the house shut.

"Thanks.' Chara said.

* * *

Frisk and Chara walked back to the room they shared, blushing heavily.

"So, how was it?" I asked cheekily, floating crossed legged in their room.

"Raz" Chara said politely. "Can you please get out of our room, please?"

"Wow, you're actually being polite… I guess I can this one time, see you two tomorrow, oh and by the way…" I took a picture of them, laughing evilly as I teleported to my room.

Rara, who was also in their room, tried to walk out, but Chara put her arm out, halting her advance.

"Not so fast.' She said. "I told you this was coming. Now, it's not gonna be super painful, but you're gonna regret it."

"Still doubt it." She said, going to her cat bed and lying down.

"Frisk" Chara said. "If you wanna leave you can, but I'm gonna have a little fun with Rara."

"Okay." Frisk said, leaving the room. "I'm gonna go grab some pie."

"Have at it." Chara said, closing the door.

* * *

"S-still, worth it." Rara said weakly, her everything hurting.

"Well" Chara said, smiling. "For taking your punishment like a good pet, I'll scratch you behind your ears now."

"T-thank y-you, mistress." Rara said, rolling onto her stomach to give Chara easier access to the back of her ears.

"You're welcome." Chara said, scratching Rara's head. "You know, I really enjoy scratching your ears. It's very relaxing."

Rara said nothing, lost in the sudden pleasure of being scratched behind her ears, a dopey smile on her face.

"Huh.' Chara said. "I guess I don't have to do much here. I'll give her about five minutes."

* * *

"So, Frisk, how was it?" I asked her in the hall, pie in hand.

"How was what?" Frisk asked.

"Me and Raras revenge, it was _very_ amusing to see you and Chara flustered like that." I told her, smirking. "Pie?" I asked, holding it out to her.

"Well" Frisk said. "I'm sure Chara took some out on Rara, but she's happy now. I didn't like it."

"Well you weren't suppose to, otherwise it wouldn't be revenge." I said, shrugging. "But now that that's over, wanna take a nap? Apparently my tails are really comfy with how you were desperately trying to hold onto them earlier."

"Sure." Frisk said, giggling.

"Let's go then, this way, I have a shortcut." I told her with a wink, holding my hand out to her.

Frisk took my hand, holding hers out with faux formality.

I led her around a corner, ending up in my room and grabbing her around the waist, leaping into bed and carrying her with me.

"Woah!" Frisk shouted, not expecting to be jerked like she was.

"Did I surprise you?" I asked her with a cheeky grin, making my tails cover us like a blanket.

"Y-yeah." Frisk said, still a little shocked by the jerking.

"Sorry." I said, putting my chin in her hair, snuggling with her. "I'll warn you next time."

"Thanks." Frisk said, nodding.

"No problem." I told her, before we went to sleep.

* * *

"That was a good nap." I said as I woke up, stretching.

Frisk was still sleeping, tightly wrapped up in my tails. She must really love the comfort those give.

"Well I don't really feel like waking you up… so I'll carry you." I told the sleeping girl, wrapping my tails around her and lifting her as I went out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Mmhm." Frisk mumbled in her sleep.

"Hi Chara, Rara." I called out to them, seeing them in the hallway.

"Morning." Chara said, holding Rara, who was curled up in her arms, purring.

"I see were both carrying our submissives this morning." I said, gesturing to the still asleep Frisk in my tails.

"Yep." Chara said, grinning. "It's almost a surprise that she's at least part of you."

"I gave her most of my submissiveness when I made her a blood clone, as a final gift before I became myself again." I told her, shrugging.

"Well, I enjoy it." Chara said. "And so do you, right, Rara?"

Her purring increased in response, rubbing her head against Chara.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chara said, laughing. "Also, I found another few, um, sensitive spots on her body. Very ticklish."

"Really, where?" I asked her, curious.

"Well" Chara said. "You know that one spot just under the arch of the foot?"

"Oh yeah, I'd imagine that would be _very_ ticklish." I said, nodding, subtly moving a tail to just there and proceeding to tickle her there.

"Yep." Chara said as Rara shuddered as she tried to hold in her laughter. "I told her she can't laugh for twenty four hours though. Let's not force her out of it. That's what the last two hours are for."

"Gotcha." I said, smirking evilly as I removed my tail and wrapped it back around Frisk. "We can torture my clone with tickles later."

"This is more of a solo job." Chara said, shrugging. "Let's just say me and her will use it as our private time."

"Okay then… doesn't mean I can't supply you with things though, just ask and I'll make stuff for ya." I told her, smirking.

"Well..." Chara said, looking upwards as in thought. "We could use a few-"

She was interrupted by Frisk shifting in my tails, wrapping her arms around it.

"You finally up there Frisk?" I asked, bringing her in front of me in my tails.

Frisk muttered something unknown, going right back to sleep as she held my tails like a teddy bear.

"Chara, would you like to do the honors?" I asked her, openeing a hole in my tails and holding Frisk out to her.

"With pleasure." Chara said, grinning as she crawled into the hole. She got onto Frisk, straddling her. She then began to grope Frisk, trying to wake her up. Frisk turned red, smiling a little.

"Oh, Raz." she said. Chara turned red, immediately stopping her antics.

"That is hilarious." I said, chuckling a little, glad that the hood of the cloak concealed my own light blush.

"Well" Chara said, her pride resurfacing. "Can he do this as well as me?"

Chara then moved close to Frisk, beginning to kiss her. Frisk kissed her back, still asleep.

"Holy shit!" Chara thought. "She's doing better than I am and she's asleep!"

"I… do not know how to feel about this." I stated, blush increasing a little.

"Well" Rara, who was standing beside me now. "You were the one who gave her the invitation."

"Shut up, or I'll dispel you." I threatened the clone, giving it a light glare.

"Fine." Rara said. "But, my advice next time is to not let the clearly dominant girl have her way with the more submissive one if you don't want something similar."

"Fair enough… now move Chara, you got your own submissive here." I ordered the girl, using a tail to plop her in front of Rara, before I kissed Frisk myself.

"Fine." Chara said, picking up Rara, who curled up and nuzzled Chara with her head.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Asriel?" I asked, looking around the breakfast table and noticing he wasn't there.

"I haven't seen Asriel in a while either." Chara said, thinking about it.

"Now that I think about, I can't sense him in the house." I said, worry entering my voice.

"He's at a friend's house." Toriel said, sitting down. "They wanted to have a three day sleepover and I said yes."

"Oh good, I was worr-" I started, only to be interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Toriel said, picking up the phone. The caller talked for a minute before Toriel's eyes went wide, her breathing quickening.

"What is it Mom?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"Asriel's not at his friend's house." Toriel said, worried.

"Then where is he?" I asked, a worried look on my face.

"They don't know." Toriel said, clenching a fist to keep her voice steady.

"So someone kidnapped him?" I asked, my voice disturbingly calm all of a sudden.

"That's an emotion I haven't seen out of you in a long time." Chara said, chuckling. "Someone's gonna see the devil tonight."

My eyes started glowing a very dark, bloody red under my cloak, a menacing aura surrounding me as my anger grew.

"Sweet." Chara said, her own eyes starting to glow slightly as well.

"Guys." Frisk said, getting up and heading towards her room, motioning for me, Chara and Rara to follow. "Let's go."

I got up and followed her, my power cracking the floor with each step I took, barely bothering to restrain it to just that.

"We need to get out there." Frisk said, crossing her arms.

"Make me a demon again." Chara said, turning to me, her tone masking pure anger. "Every last bit of it."

In my angry haze, I obliged, a sinister black orb appearing in my hand. " _ **HERE**_." I growled out, blasting the orb into her.

Chara threw her arms and head back as the full power of her demonic nature returned, her very aura showing it. Chara then put on her halo, which shattered, reforming into a black fire above her head as her fallen angel costume surfaced, however, this time it was black with a red upside down heart. Her eyes had also changed to a burning red, flaming black flames as they started to bleed a black fluid.

" **This feels so good.'** She said, reveling in her power. " **Now, let's go get my best friend back."**

I reached a hand out, causing Chara to shoot toward me, me grabbing her neck. " _ **DO NOT ABSORB ANY SOULS, OR I WILL ERASE YOURS**_." I warned the re-made demon, choking her slightly.

" **What species?"** Chara asked, an evil grin on her face.

" _ **DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE, CHARA I WILL ERASE YOU WITHOUT GUILT,**_ " I growled at her, eyes flashing a darker red, flaming the same color my aura currently was, tossing her back onto the ground.

" **But, can I absorb the SOULs of the bastards that did this?"** Chara asked, clenching her fists.

" _ **NO, YOUR DEMON FORM IS TOo UNSTABLE AS IT IS, ANY ADDITIONAL SOULS AND I WON'T NEED TO BOTHER WITH ERASING YOU, YOU'LL BODY WILL DO IT FOR ME.**_ " I told her, a frown on my face. " _ **NOW, I'M GOING TO TRY TO FIND HIM TELEPATHICALLY, DO NOT DISTURB ME.**_ "

" **Fine fine, whatever."** Chara said, shrugging. " **I still get to kill them my way, don't I?"**

" _ **YES.**_ " I told her, nodding.

" **Excellent."** Chara said, grinning.

" _ **I HAVE FOUND HIM, LET'S GO**_." I told the two, grabbing onto their shoulders and teleporting to where Asriel is.

* * *

We arrived in a strange location. To me it looked like a lab of sorts, but for some reason I got a slight chill when I looked at it. Chara clenched a fist, her demonic aura twitching with rage. Frisk looked apprehensive, but altogether DETERMINED to save Asriel.

" _ **CHARA, MIND GETTING THE DOOR**_?" I asked her, an evil smirk on my face.

" **What door?"** Chara asked, shrugging. I was about to give her a look when I realized that the door was exploded in, dark magic the cause.

We went into the lab, looking around to see suprised scientist and guards reaching for their guns.

Well, they were, but the very second the demon girl caught a glimpse of them, they were dead. One of them had the unfortunate displeasure of Chara literally ripping his SOUL out. She looked at it for a second, contemplating.

" **Not even worth absorbing."** She said, her voice in a growl as she crushed it in her hands.

" _ **THESE MORTALS SOULS ARE WEAKER THAN A MONSTERS**_." I commented, letting Chara do the dirty work.

"Well" Frisk said. "Chara's far more powerful than any human, so that's part of it."

" _ **NO, I MEAN MONSTERS ARE SUPPOSED TO NATURALLY HAVE A WEAKER SOUL THAN A HUMANS, THESE PATHETIC WASTES OF SPACE HAVE SOULS THAT BARELY KEEP THEM ALIVE.**_ " I told her, frowning in annoyance.

"Weird." Frisk said, thinking. "Do you think there's something behind it?"

" _ **NO, I THINK THEY'RE JUST TERRIBLE PEOPLE… OR THEY MADE A DEAL WITH A DEMON,UNLIKE YOUR SOUL THEY DON'T HAVE THE DETERMINATION FOR THEIRS TO RECOVER AFTER THEY DEAL IT AWAY.**_ " I said, shrugging. " _ **LET'S LOOK AROUND THOUGH, JUST IN CASE.**_ "

"Yeah." Frisk said. "There might be something else to this."

" _ **OR MAYBE THEY'RE JUST SO TERRIBLE THEIR SOUL EVEN THINKS THEY SHOULD DIE.**_ " I added, a thoughtful look on my face.

"Hmm." Frisk said. "Let's focus on finding Asriel and we can look into this in greater detail."

"Yeah, also that voice hurts my throat like hell." I told her, snapping my fingers and making a glass of water appear, drinking it. "Better, so Chara, how goes the search?" I asked her, making sure to keep an eye on her so that she doesn't absorb any souls.

" **Search?"** Chara asked, distracted with her slaughter of the many entities that were around the place.

"For Asriel, remember?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Focus or I take your demon powers and won't re-replace them."

" **Oh right."** Chara said, scanning the area with her powers.

"I thought they would of had some specialised defense or something, incase we found them." I commented, annoyed with how easy this is being.

"Yeah." Frisk said, thinking. "It's almost as if they wanted us to be here."

"We can worry about that after we get Asriel." I told her, taking a couple deep breathes.

"Right." Frisk said. "Now, where's Chara?"

" **Right here."** Chara said, carrying an unconscious Asriel. " **Let's get out of here with him. Then I'm gonna come back and play Genocidist with these fuckers."**

"Oka- do you hear that?" I asked, shooting my head up, seemingly looking at the roof.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Kinda sounds like… OH SHIT!" I shouted, rushing outside.

"What is it?" Frisk asked.

"Missile, and knowing humanity, probably a nuke!" I shouted back at her, exiting the building.

"Then we should get out of here." Frisk said.

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" I asked her, smirking as demonic chakra started to cover me. "I've been meaning to see if I can do this." I commented, the demonic chakra making a cocoon around me.

"Don't get us killed.' Frisk warned.

Her only answer was a roar, the chakra cocoon bursting as I burst out of it, in full kitsune form with my fur black and the tails and ears the same as before, being about four-ninths the size of the Kyuubi. Turning to the missile, I jumped towards it, grinning.

"He's way too reckless for GODhood." Frisk said, sighing.

" **Nah.'** Chara said. " **I think I'd do a better job than him."**

I curled myself around the nuke mid air, not worried about being blown apart as this form is mostly energy. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" I shouted down at them, before the nuke went off.

"Raz!" Frisk shouted, worried as the smoke enveloped me and hid me from view.

I fell out of the smoke, small trails of energy 'bleeding' off me and into the air, crashing about one hundred feet in front of them.

"He's fine.' Frisk said, sighing with relief.

"Radiation burns." I said, groaning in annoyance, voice rumbling out due to my size.

"Of course it does." Frisk said, chuckling. "Just don't do that again."

"You jinxed it." I deadpanned, glaring at her as I snapped my fingers, the radiation fanishing. "Now to get back to my human form." I said, another cocoon of demonic chakra covering me… only to reveal a normal sized one tailed fox.

"Is this your human form?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Something went wrong… I blame the radiation." I told, before blinking at me semi-squeaky voice. "OH _come on!_ " I shouted, very annoyed.

Frisk stiffled a giggle, walking over to me and hugging me around the neck.

"Well, I like it.' She said, nuzzling my neck with her head.

"The fact that I'm the animal here and your nuzzling me is amusing." I said, chuckling, nuzzling her back.

"Well" Frisk said, shrugging. "You're soft. I like soft things. I also like pets, which is why we had such fun with you as Rara (or at least why you looked so cute)."

"I have an idea." I said, mischievous grin on my face, wrapping myself around her neck. "Let's see how long it takes them to notice I'm alive."

"That'll be funny." Frisk said. "But, I'm sure Chara's preoccupied with Asriel."

"I meant at home, now let's go I'll teleport us outside the house." I told her, teleporting the four of us outside of the house.

"So" Chara said, removing her halo, which now contained her demon powers and pocketing it. "Where's Raz? And what's that ungodly hideous scarf thing around your neck?"

"Oh" Frisk said. "I found it. It kinda reminded me of Raz. It's clean though. And so soft!"

"So, where's Raz?" Chara asked, placing Asriel on the couch.

"HE's around." Frisk said.

"Okay.' Chara said, heading into the room she and Frisk shared (along with Rara, who technically stayed with GRillby, but spent a lot of time over with Chara).

"Hmm." Frisk thought. "I guess i'll show off my new 'scarf'."

Frisk began walking around the house, parading me around like a trophy or something (I mean I WAS hung around her neck). But, she seemed to be enjoying herself, so I didn't bother with it.

"I'm surprised no one has noticed yet." I thought to Frisk telepathically, highly amused.

"Well, it is a group of monsters." Frisk said, shrugging.

"You look like you're talking to yourself." I warned her, a small grin on my face.

"I did it a lot in a few of my runs." Frisk said. "Of course then Chara was there, but still."

"At least I'm not in your head." I 'said', mentally shrugging.

"Well, you're speaking in my head." Frisk said, giggling. "Plus, with Chara in my head I could never be separated from her. Even though she wanted me to do terrible things, I took comfort in that fact."

"I could link us mentally." I offered telepathically, making sure the only sign I was alive was my breathing.

"Really?" Frisk asked.

"I am, a, GOD." I deadpanned to her mentally, mentally sighing in frustration.

"It wasn't a question of if you could.' Frisk said. "It was a question of if you would."

"Then yes." I replied, mentally smiling at her.

"Cool." Frisk said, nodding. "Do it then. But, stay out of my private thoughts, please."

"I make no promises, I don't have much control over mind things." I told her, linking our minds.

Suddenly, a thought from Frisk flashed in my mind. It was quick, but I could see her and me...on her bed...her taking off her shirt…

I blushed heavily, trying to think of something else, ANYTHING else, but the thought completed, giving me some images that revealed to me once and for all that my sweet little angel was definitely not as innocent as she appeared.

"So, has anyone noticed yet?" I asked her telepathically, deciding to ignore that little thought like the plague for now.

"U-uh." Frisk said, apparently realizing that I'd seen something I shouldn't have. "I don't think so."

"These monsters are oblivious." I said with a mental chuckle.

"Uh, Frisk" Undyne said, looking at me. "Did your scarf just move?"

"Nnnoooo." Frisk said, slowly and carefully. "Are you going crazy, Undyne?"

"Huh." Undyne said. "Cause, it reminds me of Raz. Mostly because of the fox thing, but it does."

"Huh." Frisk said. "Good to know. Isn't Alphys wanting to watch anime with you?"

"Yeah." Undyne said, walking past us. "I'll see ya then."

"Wow, she almo-" I started mentally, shifting a little, only to be interrupted.

"I fucking saw that!" Undyne shouted, walking back over and pointing at me. "That ugly scarf moved!"

Deciding to not take the insult this time, I leaped from Frisks neck, biting Undynes hand.

"Ha!" Undyne shouted, clutching her hand. "I knew it. Don't worry, keep up the game. I just wanted to confirm my suspicions. Damn, that hurts."

"That was funny." I said mentally, chuckling with a grin as I went back around Frisks shoulders.

"I have to agree." Frisk said, nodding.

"I didn't expect this to be so amusing." I told her mentally, still chuckling.

"What happened to Undyne?" Sans asked, walking out.

"No clue." Frisk lied.

"Okay then." Sans said, walking by. "Oh, and tell Raz if you see him that that ugly scarf he probably gave you is, well, ugly."

Annoyed, I launched a small ball of demonic chakra at his back, before quickly getting back into position.

"Nice one, kid." Sans said, chuckling, turning and looking directly at me. "Seems i rubbed you the wrong way with that one."

Getting bored of this, I jumped down from Frisks shoulders, smirking at Sans and firing another ball of demonic chakra.

Sans dodged, grinning as he threw some bones at me, a fight ensuing.

I spun around, tail grabbing one bone and knocking away the rest, before firing another couple balls of demonic chakra.

"You're pretty good, kid." Sans said. "Surprised that form has so much agility."

I shrugged, before bringing the bone up to my mouth and biting on it, out of instinct more than anything.

"Uh, Raz." Frisk said, getting my attention. "I don't think that's very safe. What if you break it and choke on it?"

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow as I let a tail loose, becoming the size of a small horse, and swallowing the bone whole.

"Showoff." Frisk said, rolling her eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at her, going back to my one tailed form. "So?" I asked mentally.

"I was just saying." Frisk said.

"Let's go to the kitchen, I'm hungry." I suggested mentally, jumping onto her shoulder but not lying down this time.

"Okay." Frisk said, walking into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Feel like some kinda meat." I told her, not really wanting any specific kind.

"Well" Frisk said, opening the fridge. "Take your pick."

Reaching a tail out, I grabbed the closest, chomping it down in one bite somehow.

"Don't get greedy now." Frisk said, laughing.

"Don't tempt me." I warned her with a smirk, playfully reaching for more meat.

"Well" Frisk said. "Don't eat all the meat, or I won't scratch your ears like you like."

"Fine." I said mentally, before I grinned, tickling her with my tail.

"Oh gosh no!" Frisk said, laughing as she dropped to her knees.

"Submit!" I shouted mentally, increasing the tickles.

"Never!" Frisk said, still laughing.

"Submit!" I repeated, tickling one side of her with my tail and the other with my paw.

"Never!" Frisk said, curled up in a ball laughing.

"What are you doing?" Chara asked, coming into the kitchen. "Are you thinking about Raz again?"

"Thinking about" Chara's tone took a mischeivous turn. "what you want him to do to you."

Another thought entered Frisk's head. This one was even more embarrassing than the last one. Frisk and I were-you know, what, never mind.

I redoubled my tickling efforts, snickering a little at her embarrassment as I did so. "Wow Frisk, didn't know you were into that." I said mentally, chuckling in my head. Luckily, I had enough fur on my face to hide my own blush at seeing that side of Frisk.

"Y-You saw that?!" Frisk said, turning as red as Chara's eyes and covering her face.

"That thought was so strong, I couldn't not see it." I told her, before tripling my tickling efforts. "NOW SUBMIT!"

"Never!" Frisk shouted, grabbing me around the neck and laying down on top of me.

Ignoring the weight on me, I just continued tickling her, trying different spots to see what worked best.

Frisk continued laughing as she began to scratch me behind my ears.

"I'll take that as a sign of submission." I told her, smirking through our link, enjoying the scratches.

"Nope." Frisk said, grinning. "It's a sign of my dominance."

"What dominance?" I asked, casually flipping her over and sitting on her chest, restraining her with my tail.

"Oh noes!" Frisk said as I began to tickle her even harder, causing tears to run down her face.

"Submit." I demanded calmly, grinning.

"N-never!" Frisk shouted, her DETERMINATION high.

"Pesky DETERMINATION." I muttered through our link, before I got an evil idea. "I guess I'll just have to make this easier on myself."

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Frisk asked.

"You'll see." I said with an evil grin, tapping her on the forehead with a paw, I made all her nerves twenty times as sensitive, before I resumed my tickling.

"O gosh!" Frisk shouted, laughing even harder, her face red and a river coming out of her eyes.

"Submit." I demanded calmly, grinning through the link again.

"Never!" Frisk shouted, laughing. I could feel, however, that her DETERMINATION was starting to waver.

"You're DETERMINATION is wavering." I said, grinning, making her more sensitive as I doubled my tickling efforts.

"I" Frisk strained to say. "Won't...give up!"

"Yes, you will." I stated matter of factly, tickling her as I suddenly increased her nerves sensitivity by fifty.

"N-no." Frisk said, actually gasping for breath at this point.

"Yes." I said, increasing it a little more, and feeling her DETERMINATION shatter.

Frisk resisted for about three more seconds as her DETERMINATION made its way out of her temporarily. She then went limp, very similar to me when they overloaded my senses.

"I win." I stated simply with a grin, making her nerves go back to normal and waking her up with my abilities.

"Woah.' Frisk said, but it was drawn out.

"You okay there?" I asked her through the link, a semi worried look coming on my face.

"You" she said, looking up at the ceiling in a daze. "Were amazing."

"I think I upped the sensitivity to much." I said out loud, facepawing.

"I think it's amazing she lasted that long." Chara said. "She's a tough kid, I'll give her that."

"I think I had to make her about one hundred times as sensitive to finally make her submit." I told her, removing my tail from Frisk.

"Damn.' Chara said. "Nice look by the way. Really suits you."

"Do I need to 'tickle' you two?" I asked her, glaring and growling a little.

"What?" Chara asked. "You look nice. Granted, the human form was better, but you make a pretty good fox."

"Sorry then, my sarcasm radars pretty messed up in this form, I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not." I told her, calming down and shrugging.

"Yeah.' Chara said. "So, what's up with the form? Get stuck again?"

"I blame radiation, it's messing with the artifact, and I'm stuck like this till the damn thing deals with it." I said, sighing in frustration.

"Well" Chara shrugged. "Beats being a girl, doesn't it? WEll, you as a guy being a girl anyways."

"I don't really mentally identify as either, don't really care enough to." I told her, shrugging. "So, how's your demon powers?"

"Awesome." Chara said, grinning. "The halo carries them, so I can control whenever I want to get demonic or not."

"Good, I suggest not doing it often, they are very… corrupting, being demon powers." I warned her, getting off Frisks chest and onto the floor.

"Well" Chara said, shrugging. "I've used 'em before, so I know a few tricks."

"That's why you totally weren't insane when we first met, not at all." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I WANTED to be insane." Chara said, grinning. "Couldn't let my feelings get in the way of my goal."

"Because it was all you that let you revive Asriel, he wouldn't of been able to come back without me, by the way." I informed her, smirking.

"Sh-shut up!" Chara said, getting defensive. Apparently, I'd struck a nerve by reminding her of her failure to revive her best friend. In hindsight, not the best thing to do immediately after rescuing him from kidnapping.

"I'm being serious here, I checked the timelines for this world, and none without me had Asriel in them permanently." I informed her, deadly serious.

"I don't think you should go there." Frisk whispered. "She beat herself up for days after she manifested physically over that. It hurt her that she couldn't even do that thing with her power."

"Oh… sorry, I don't have people skills, I'm rather anti-social." I said, sighing. "Let's go before I blurt anything else bad." I said, jumping onto Frisks head and curling up.

"Right." Frisk said, taking me back to her room.

"So… I think I'll just take a nap or something…" I said, a little frustrated at myself.

"Okay." Frisk said, setting me down on the bed that Rara slept in.

* * *

"Raz! Wake up!" Frisk shouted frantically, shaking me.

"What is it?" I asked, grumbling, opening one eye.

"Those guys from that lab!" Frisk shouted again. "They're attacking the place."

"What?!" I shouted, suddenly alert.

"They just showed up and began attacking the monsters here!" Frisk said, panic in her voice. "Me and Chara are taking them out, but they're still coming."

"Let's go then!" I shouted, racing outside.

"Right." Frisk said, right behind me.

When we got outside, I allowed my other three tails free, growing to four ninths the size of kyuubi. "Point me to them, and they'll be gone in a flash."

"Over there." Frisk said, pointing towards the east. "There's a huge group of them over there."

"Have the monster's been evacuated?" I asked her, turning to where she pointed.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "Me and Chara took care of that before she went unholy Satan on them."

"Good, then I don't need to aim." I said with a grin, charging up a Bijuudama, and firing it in a beam, just sweeping it around at where I sensed humans.

Chara flew in beside Frisk, landing next to her and looking at me.

"Having fun there?" She asked, grinning.

I roared in response, blood lust in my eyes, before firing another Bijuudama, letting this one explode in a group of them.

"Save some for me!" Chara shouted, summoning a blade of darkness, slicing a bunch of them to ribbons.

I vanished from their view, all the practically soulless humans suddenly falling forward with their heads chopped off.

"Ah" Chara said, grinning. "A job well done if I say so."

"What LV are you, Chara?" I asked, making some water and washing off the blood from the disgusting pieces of trash that I killed.

"No clue.' Chara said, shrugging. "Pretty damn high though."

"Frisk, mind using CHECK to see real quick?" I requested, flicking some more blood off my claws.

"Sure." Frisk said, using her powers to see Chara's 'stats'.

"So, what LV is she?" I asked Frisk, curious.

"Over 9000." Chara said, grinning.

"40." Frisk said, facepalming. "Or, at least I think it is. It's somewhere between 40 and 75. I can't sense it very well because it's not really supposed to extend past a certain point for me."

"Huh… I'm LV 500." I said, blinking. "How the hell did I gain so much LV?"

"You're a GOD." Chara said. "That's what you already had."

"I was only LV 100 when I became a GOD, and this is the first time I killed." I told her, frowning.

"Maybe these guys give extra." Chara said. "I've been surpressing quite a lot of it, so…"

"Hold on, I'm gonna tap into my omniscience real quick and see how high your LV is." I told her, relaxing and meditating for a couple seconds, before shaking my head.

"Okay." Chara said, shrugging.

"Gah, headache." I complained, growling a little. "Okay, your LV is 75 at the moment, max, Chara… so no chance against me." I stated, grinning.

"Fuck." Chara said, snapping her fingers.

"And somehow, Frisk has -999999999 LV, I don't know how and I'm not checking." I said, lying down.

"Makes sense." Chara said, shrugging. "Kid doesn't fight unless forced to."

"Tell the monsters they can come back." I ordered, closing my eyes. "And I have an idea to keep them safe… after they're all here."

"Right." Frisk and Chara said, nodding and doing just that.

I curled up, resting where I was as they went and got the other monsters.

As the monsters returned, I stood up, looking at all of them.

"What is that?" Toriel asked, looking at me.

"I am a guardian kitsune spirit, mortal." I responded, voice reverberating through the area due to my size.

Chara and Frisk rolled their eyes, used to it.

"Well" Chara said, sarcasm lining her voice. "You should become smaller so you can talk on a more reasonable level with those of them that are 'lower than you'."

"Very well, mortal." I responded, shifting to my two tailed form, being the size of a horse. "Better?"

"Smaller." Frisk said, then turning her voice into a whisper. "Like before."

I rolled my eyes, shifting into my one tailed form, being as big as a normal fox.

Frisk picked me up, scratching me behind my ears.

I enjoyed the sensation, going limp in her arms for a couple seconds, before shaking my head and jumping onto the ground. "You can pet me later, mortal, for now we need to talk about defense."

"Defense?" Undyne asked. "Defense of what?"

"I have watched you or random monsters be attacked in your own land to many times, I have grown annoyed at this." I told her, scowling.

"Ah." Undyne said, nodding. "What do you suggest?"

"I can place a barrier around your land, allowing you and any you key into it in and out, but giving a light burn to anything or anyone else that tries." I said, stretching.

"That sounds reasonable." Asgore said, nodding.

My eyes glowed as I started levitating, curling into a ball while in mid air, a sphere of energy forming around me.

"What is that?" Undyne asked.

I didn't answer her, uncurling suddenly, the energy sphere expanding to cover all of the monsters territory, pushing the dead bodies out and repairing any and all damage in the area.

"Fancy."Undyne said, whistling.

I fell onto the ground, shaking my head. "That gave me a headache." I grumbled, shaking my head again.

"Well" Frisk said, picking me up. "I'll make it feel better."

I looked up at her, tilting my head with one ear flopping down on instinct, it looking surprisingly cute in my smaller form.

"Come on." Frisk said, smiling as she walked inside with me. "Let's get rid of that headache."

I relaxed into her grip, not bothering to put on my act with my headache.

"This should help." Frisk said, stroking my back, causing a nice sensation to flow through me.

I actually started purring, closing my eyes and deciding to just relax.

"Does that feel good?" Frisk asked, smiling.

"Yes." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Good.' Frisk said, giggling.

"So, do we know why those mortals attacked?" I asked, picking up the act since I saw some monsters in hearing range.

"Well" Frisk said, thinking. "We didn't tell from their methods, but Chara said they had a strange aura. She said it wasn't quite demonic, yet it wasn't more than pure darkness."

"Huh… I have a feeling it's someone we didn't save, but for the life of me I can't think of any monster we left behind." I told her, a thoughtful look on my face, abandoning the act since the monsters left.

"Neither can I." Frisk said, thinking. "They're all here on the surface in some way or another."

"It's bothering me though, I feel like I should know who we left behind… like they're someone that you couldn't get to normally on your 'runs' in the underground." I said, getting a little frustrated.

"Hmm." Frisk said, thinking. "Maybe we could ask Alphys. She'd know some way to figure out the list of monsters or something. We could do that and then we could take a trip to the Underground if need be."

"Yeah, let's do that, I have a feeling about the Underground though…" I muttered at the end, trailing off as we left to see Alphys.


	14. Chapter 14

Frisk and I headed to Alphys lab, me having sensed her there.

"Hello, Frisk, and mister kitsune guardian spirit sir." Alphys said.. "What can I do for you?"

"We need a list of all the monsters." I told the scientist, getting straight to the point.

"Right." Alphys said, nodding as she went to her computer. "That should take about thirty minutes."

"Thank you mortal." I responded, before thinking of something. "Also, we'll need to have the monsters all in one area, to do roll call and make sure none died in the attack."

"Right." Alphys said, nodding as she pushed a button on her computer, activating a roll call program she'd invented.

"Call us when it's done." I ordered her, before turning to Frisk, "Let's go."

"Okay.' Frisk said, carrying me out of the room.

"So… wanna play brawl while we wait?" I asked, dropping the act as we left the room.

"How will you play?" Frisk asked. "You don't have hands."

"Telekinesis." I reminded her, face pawing.

"Oh, right." Frisk said, remembering. "I keep forgetting since you're always in human (or neko/kitsune human) form."

"Let's just go play." I said, not bothering to remind her that I use telekinesis a lot.

* * *

"I win again." I stated with a grin, doing a taunt before the match ended.

"Of course." Frisk said, fake pouting as she crossed her arms.

"If it'll make you feel better, I actually had to try that time." I told her, smirking.

"It kinda does." Frisk said, grabbing me around the neck and nuzzling it.

Suddenly, Frisk's phone rang. She picked it up, putting it on speaker phone so I could hear it.

"I finished that list." Alphys said, typing on her computer. "It's here when you want it."

"Thank you, mortal, we are on our way." I said, smiling a little.

"So" Frisk said as she hung up her phone. "What do you plan to do? With the information we find I mean."

"Well, after we find out who's up here, we can check the Underground for anyone not accounted for." I told her, nuzzling her back a little.

"Right." Frisk said, nodding while nuzzling me. "They should be gathered by now, so, should we go out there?"

"Yes." I said simple, yawning a little.

"Okay." Frisk said, picking me up and walking outside.

"So" Undyne said as we stood in front of them. "What's going on here?"

"Making sure everyone is alive mortal." I told her, stretching.

"Okay." Undyne said. "Go ahead."

* * *

"Sans?" I called out, near the end of the list.

"Here" Sans said, holding up a finger. "I just had one MONSTER of a nap."

"That was bad and you should feel bad, mortal." I deadpanned at him, giving him an unamused stare. "Okay… who the hell is G $+&%?" I asked, confused.

"G-G $+&%?" Alpyhs asked. "That name shouldn't be there."

"I feel like I should know this." I mutter, before my eyes widened. "Frisk, Chara, get on!" I shouted, turning into my two tailed form.

"Right." The two of them said, hopping on.

I raced off toward the underground, a serious expression on my face, barely giving the two the time to hold onto me.

"Woah" Chara shouted, wrapping her arms around Frisk ,who was sitting in the front, her arms around my neck. "Slow down! What's the big deal?!"

"I remembered who we left behind!" I yelled back through the wind, stopping at Sans' sentry in waterfall.

"Who?" Chara asked as she was flung off and crashed into the station.

"Gaster, well at least that's what he was called from my world, normally the hallway in front of us should 'glitch' and lead us to his room." I told them, looking at the hallway.

"WEll" Chara asked, looking at it. "Where is he?"

"Everyone, blink." I ordered.

They obeyed, though they weren't sure what I was getting at.

When we opened our eyes, the hallway was longer, and there was a grey door in the middle of it.

"What the hell just happened?" Chara asked.

"I made the universe glitch." I told her, walking over to the door. "You coming?"

"Definitely.' Char said, walking up to stand next to me.

"Frisk?" I asked, gesturing toward the door with my head.

"I'm still on your back, aren't I?" Frisk said, smiling. "Let's go."

"You have hands, just reach over my head." I deadpanned at her, not wanting to bother with telekinesis.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Frisk said. "Sure.'

The pacifist girl reached over my head, turning the knob opening the door.

"And there's the monster of the hour." I said with a grin, walking in to see the form of Gaster leaning slightly ahead of us.

"That's Gaster?" Chara asked, looking at the monster.

"Being ripped across space and time does stuff to people and monsters." I said with a frown, noticing something… off with him. "And apparently being controlled as well."

" **You're pretty smart."** Came a voice as an entity rose from the shadows, cloaked in them. " **How'd you figure it out?"**

"You left behind a shadow chain, invisible to mortal eyes, but _**I SEE ALL**_." I stated, eyes briefly flashing with power.

" **Ah"** the voice said, the entity it belonged to grinning. " **So you're the GOD. I was under the assumption that you were either a human or some anime creature."**

"I'm a GOD, I shapeshift." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

" **I see."** The voice said. " **Though, this form is not much beyond them."**

The entity fired a blast of the shadows at me, striking me and knocking me against the wall.

"Ow, that actually hurt, I might have to _try_." I said, shaking my head and putting my hand to it, before blinking. "Hey, I'm in my human form again, thanks for that." I added, looking her over.

" **I wouldn't go thanking me."** The entity said, removing the cloak of shadows cloaking their identity. " **I'm here to kill you."**

The entity was a female, human-like figure who was about six inches taller than my human form's height. She had hair as white as snow that had red streaks in it that could have been mistaken for highlights. Her clothing style seemed oddly modern, consisting of a white jacket and white pants as well as a light blue shirt and white shoes. She wore red, fingerless gloves. Her eyes were blood red and seemed liquid almost. A very Dark aura came from her, permeating the room and making it seem darker.

"What'd I ever do to you?" I asked, genuinely confused.

" **The last GOD created"** the entity said. " **Nearly destroyed this world. It won't happen again."**

"If you haven't noticed, I'm nothing like Asriel." I replied, frowning, a serious look on my face as I got into a fighting stance.

" **Who the fuck is Asriel?"** The entity asked, looking at me.

"That last GOD I know of that was created, for however short it was." I replied, confused again. "Who did you mean?"

" **The entity known as Sorian."** The entity said, holding up her hand, a ball of Dark energy in it.

"No clue who that is." I replied, charging up my own energy in my hand. "Frisk, Chara, free Gaster for me, would you?"

"On it." The two of them said, walking over to where Gaster was.

"Let's have some _fun_." I said with a smirk, firing my blast of energy at her.

" **Fine then."** The entity said, swatting my blast away and firing her Dark one.

I swatted hers to the said as well, smirking. "Looks like this will be… a blast." I stated, grinning.

The entity looked at me for a second, legitimately caught off guard by the pun. The expression on her face screamed the question 'are you seriously that much of an idiot?'.

The entity snapped her fingers, the shadows below me erupting, sending their Dark energy straight at me.

I jumped out of the way barely, before seemingly vanishing with my speed, sending a kick at her back from behind her,

She vanished into the shadows, appearing behind me and punching me in the back of my head.

" **Are you seriously trying"** she asked. " **Or, is your cockiness your default emotion?"**

"I'm too used to being the strongest around." I replied, shaking my head. "But, I can try… maybe." I added, lashing out with a kick that caught her by surprise, sending her into a wall.

" **Good."** she said, standing up. " **Killing you's going to be worth my time."**

She summoned Dark energy to both hands, cupping them like a Kamehameha.

I summoned Light energy, doing the same, pouring some Chakra and KI into it as well.

" **Oh?"** She asked. " **You're a Light energy user. Well, you may know how to use the weakness of Dark types, but can you use it to the fullest?"**

She fired her blast, the blast itself about five feet in diameter and pulsing with Darkness.

"I picked up some things with my omniscience." I told her, firing off my own with a sudden burst of energy, making it ten feet in diameter.

The blasts collided, coming to a standstill in the middle of us, a swirling grey orb in the middle.

" **Bigger isn't always better."** She said, not even straining herself.

"I just wanted it to look bigger." I said with a shrug, not straining either. "It seems this will take a while."

" **I suppose energy blasts always do draw out the battles."** The entity said, thinking.

Suddenly, Gaster Blasters shot their blasts at the entity, who phased right through them.

" **So"** she said, looking over beside me. " **You're free. Seems those teenagers could do it."**

"Hero bull, I had no doubts." I stated, grinning as I sent more energy into the blast, sending hers back.

" **WEll"** the entity said, putting more energy into hers, sending it back to the middle. " **They do seem inexperienced with my kind of energy. It's not magic."**

"I sensed that." I replied, mixing all the energy I could that'd work against hers into the blast, causing it to slowly gain ground. "What energy are we using, I didn't bother with specifics."

" **Are you serious?"** She asked. " **You are dealing with an aura user and you didn't even realize it. My energy is directly from my aura."**

"Oh thanks." I said with an evil smirk, snapping my fingers. "Now I know what to turn off." I replied, her aura suddenly vanishing, my blast rocketing towards her as hers vanished.

" **Nice try."** The entity said, dodging the blast. " **But, you misunderstand our powers. My aura is generated by my powers, not the source of them."**

She moved through the shadows to emerge behind me and elbow me in the back of the head.

I barely dodged this, ducking and elbowing her in the stomach. "Well, I still disabled you for a second." I said, smirking as I turned around and kicked her, sending her flying.

" **A rare circumstance that will never happen again."** The entity said, righting herself in the air by flipping onto the wall and jumping off, throwing a Superman punch straight for my face.

I grabbed her, using her momentum to slam her into the ground, chuckling. "That attack was to obvious." I told her, blasting her with Light Aura while she's down.

" **But, you have dropped your guard."** She said, standing up and snapping her fingers. Shadows impaled me from all directions, surprising me.

"That _hurts_." I growled, a flash of light energy destroying the shadows, a little blood leaking from my mouth. "Frisk, Chara, Gaster, pray to me real quick, would ya?"

" **A bit egotistical, are we?"** The entity said as the three of them did just that.

"You should now something about GODS." I started, glowing as I shifted into my GOD the form I used when I fought my arcosian half, smirking. " _ **PRAYERS MAKE US STRONGER!**_ " I shouted, suddenly rocketing forward, punching her and sending her flying, before I appeared behind her, not giving her a chance to recover as I kicked her, ping ponging her body back and forth, before I slammed her down, charging a large blast of Light energy.

" **So"** the entity said, spitting out a few teeth as she moved through the shadows about thirty feet away from me. " **You can transform."**

"You could say it's a blessing." I said, smirking as I charged another blast, mixing all the energy I knew would work into it that I could.

" **Good."** she said, grinning. " **I've wanted to break this out again for a long time."**

"Oh great." I sighed, charging the blast more.

The entity stood there, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, leaving herself wide open.

I fired my blast, powering it up as it went, hitting her, causing dust to kick up around her.

When the blast died down, she was still standing, unfazed, with black, shadowy armor on her body. Her eyes were flaming red and her hair was moving like in a breeze. She held her hand in front of her, the motion she'd used to block the blast.

"What happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object?" I asked with a grin, enjoying the fight.

" **Which of us is which?"** She asked, her voice a little more demonic.

"I don't know, I'd turn on my omniscience, but then I'd know how to beat you." I told her, shrugging.

" **Well then"** she said, planting one foot behind her. " **I'd say the outcome of this fight."**

She rushed forward, pulling her fist back, nailing me in the face.

I flew back, crashing into the wall, only hurt minorly. I charged forward, pulling my fist back to hit her in the face, before I vanished, appearing behind her and kicking her in the back.

As she flew forward, she threw her hand toward me, shadows spewing from it and stabbing me in the shoulder. She used her momentum to whiplash me straight into the wall ahead of her. When she hit the wall after me, she used the force of her movement to drive her knee into my back.

I spit out some blood from my mouth, smile widening as I teleported about thirty feet away, a plan in my head. "I think it's time I stop playing around." I told her, grinning.

" **Well, finally."** She said, crossing her arms. " **I was wondering when you'd stop fighting like you'll automatically win."**

"Well, like I said, I'm use to being overpowered." I told her, shrugging, before I snapped my fingers, Frisk and Charas halos appearing in my hands.

" **So"** she said. " **You have halos of power. But, they're not bonded to you, so what do you plan to do with them?"**

"Of course they are, do you think I would give anyone a powerful artifact without a failsafe?" I asked her, grinning, seemingly snapping them in half and fusing the half to their opposites, putting them on my head.

" **So I see."** She said. " **You plan to increase your power by what they give. Interesting, but not enough to guarantee a win."**

"That's where phase two comes in." I tell her, smirking. I opened up a telepathic link with everyone on the planet, making it so they can see what is going on in here, and making it auto translate. " _ **EVERYONE ON EARTH, MY NAME IS RAZ, AND I AM THE GOD THAT SAVED YOU FROM DESTRUCTION YEARS AGO**_."

The people looked at me strangely, some people looking confused (since the invasion happened in one place and didn't make it past there, not everyone on earth had heard about it) and other people skeptical.

" _ **I AM SHOWING YOU THE BATTLE I AM IN, PLEASE PRAY TO ME, SO THAT I MAY SAVE YOU AGAIN.**_ " I said, making sure everyone could see the battle.

The humans responded in mixed ways. Some prayed, some didn't. The monsters all prayed, wishing me safety.

" _ **THE ONES WHO PRAYED, YOUR FAITH SHALL BE AWARDED BY GETTING TO WATCH THE FIGHT.**_ " I told them, cutting off the 'feed' from the people who didn't pray.

"So…" I started, all the prayer making me grow twenty feet in size due to the sheer power. "Shall we continue?"

The entity seemed a little nervous, my size daunting her slightly. She thought for a second, contemplating something, but decided against it, rushing at me.

I flicked her, my hands being almost as big as her, sending her flying into a wall.

She collided with the wall, dropping to her knees. Amazingly, she was still conscious and stood up shakily.

" _ **WHY DO YOU FIGHT ME**_?" I asked her, deciding to give her a chance to be spared.

" **Because"** she said, gritting her teeth. " **You're *pant* a threat. Anyone *pant* with that kind of power is."**

" _ **BY THAT LOGIC, YOU SHOULD KILL YOURSELF**_." I mentioned to her, crossing my arms.

' **I was given this power"** she said, panting heavily. " **To protect this place from beings with GOD powers like yours. You're one of the few who does not abuse the powers given to them, that i will admit. But, you still do not need to wield that much power at once."**

" _ **THEN, FOR FRISKS SAKE SINCE I KNOW SHE'D WANT ME TO SPARE YOU, I'LL DO THIS**_." I told her, taking the extra halos off, putting most of my power into my own halo, it glowing gold briefly before I took it off, fixing Frisk and Charas and throwing it to them.

"There, now I'm about LV 200." I told her, panting, feeling very drained. "Happy?"

" **Better."** The entity said, smiling slightly. " **Of all of the beings that have taken on this power, none are as idiotic, yet fit for the title as you."**

"So, we good?" I asked, holding a hand out.

" **I suppose."** She said, taking mine.

"Alright, now for one last thing." I said, putting my halo back on. " _ **Gaster, YOU ARE RESTORED**_!" I shouted, firing a golden ray at the monster, regenerating him to how he was before this happened to him.

" **Ah, yes."** The entity said. " **I'd forgotten my mentor was incomplete."**

Taking my halo off, I put it in my hammerspace, smiling before I passed out, restoring Gaster taking more energy then anticipated, the 'feed' to the humans and monsters cutting off.

"So" Chara asked. "What now?"

Frisk walked over to me, sitting down and shaking me gently, listening for a heartbeat.

" **You're not worried about him?"** The entity asked, shifting back into her normal(?) form and pointing at me.

"Nah" Chara said. "He does this all the time."

" **If you say so."** The entity said, shrugging. She then turned to Frisk. " **He's fine by the way."**

Suddenly, Raz's body stopped breathing, him using the last seconds of life in it to make a container for his SOUL and the arcosian one, the arcosian SOUL around his own protectively as they floated out of his body.

"Raz?" Frisk said, shaking him. "Are you okay? Why is your SOUL leaving your body?"

" **Huh."** the entity said, looking at it. " **That's odd. I could sense he was fine."**

Raz's SOUL flew into the container, still wrapped in the Arcosian half of his SOUL protectively, his body vanishing.

"H-he's" Frisk said, looking where Raz's body was. "He's gone."

"We" Chara said, quietly. "We should tell the others."

" **You two gonna be okay?"** The entity asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Chara said. "We'll be fine."

" **Huh."** the entity said. " **Doesn't seem like it. But, for now, you should head home."**

"Yeah." Chara said, picking Frisk up and carrying her.

" **I'm Dakurai, by the way."** The entity-Dakurai-said, extending her hand.

"I'm Chara." Chara said, shaking it. "And, this is Frisk."

" **Good luck."** Dakurai said. " **On telling them, I mean."**

"Thanks." Chara said. "Let's go, Frisk."

" **On second thought."** Dakurai said, thinking. " **He was you guys' guardian, right?"**

"Yeah.' Chara said, nodding.

" **Well"** Dakurai said, shrugging. " **I could fill in while he's gone. If you need it, that is."**

"Sure, I guess." Chara said, nodding. "If the others will have you."

" **Okay."** Dakurai said, nodding.

* * *

"I can't believe he's dead." I said, cat tail's drifting back and forth, ears down.

"Me either." Chara said, nodding. "Surprised though."

"I mean, he always seemed invincible… if _she_ didn't attack him, maybe he'd be alive." I said, grumbling, crossing my arms.

"Well" Frisk said, stepping up. "She didn't expect this. She misjudged him based on previous GODs."

"I still don't like her." I told them, pouting.

"WEll" Frisk said. "You've gotta warm up to her, Rara. She's not that bad if you give her a chance. The other monsters seem to like her pretty well."

"Nope." I said, looking down and frowning.

"Wonder where she gets the stubbornness from. I'll see you in a bit, Rara. If you're still up for it." Chara said sarcastically, then considerate as she walked out of the room, leaving me and Frisk to ourselves.

"I wish I could do something, I mean I'm his clone… but I just don't have enough power to." I said, sighing.

"Like what?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know, maybe make him a new body… but any I'd make would burn up instantly." I told her, sighing.

"Don't worry, Rara." Frisk said, hugging me. "You'd do your best no matter what."

"I know…" I trailed off, leaning into the comforting hug, sighing.

"You wanna do something?" Frisk asked.

"Can I just… visit the SOUL for a little?" I asked, sounding depressed.

"It's right in my room, where it always is." Frisk said. "You're welcome to see it any time."

"Thanks." I said, still depressed a little, going to her room.

"Welcome." Frisk said, looking at me as I walked into their room.

Seeing the SOUL, I walked over and sat near it, just staring at it, seemingly zoning out.

"Hey, Rara." Chara said, tapping my shoulder.

"Hmmm?" I asked, snapping out of it and turning towards her.

"Want a distraction?" Chara asked.

"I could probably use one right now." I admitted, still sounding depressed.

"Well then" Chara said, putting a blanket over the SOUL to hide it from my view. "Allow me to be that distraction."

"What do yo-" I started, before she interrupted me.

Chara closed the distance between our lips, kissing me in a passionate, well, kiss. I felt her begin to scratch me behind my ears, my pleasure sensors overloaded. I forgot about nearly everything except Chara's lips and the sensation of the scratching.

I returned the kiss, getting lost in the sensation, glad for the distraction.

Chara then leaned forward, sending both of us to the ground.

* * *

"Thank you." I said, smiling at Chara, not even remembering why we needed to do that.

"You're welcome." Chara said, scratching me on the head one last time.

"I have an idea." I said suddenly, brightening up a little. "What if we fed the soul monster food or had monsters give a little magic to it directly?"

"Huh. Chara said, thinking. "Maybe."

"Should we go ask around, I mean considering who we're talking about I'm sure at least a couple monsters will be glad to help, if not all of them." I said, excited now.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Let's go."

"Should we bring him with us?" I asked, gesturing to the blanket covered soul.

"Yeah, I guess." Chara said.

I grabbed the SOUL, not bothering to remove the blanket, before I thought of something. "Wait… Chara, since Raz is dead, how am I still alive?"

"I have no idea." Chara said, shrugging. "Maybe Alphys would know, but I don't."

"Well, I don't want to reveal my clone origins, so let's just get Raz back and then we can ask him." I suggested, walking out of the room.

"Right." Chara said, nodding.

"We should get Frisk in on this." I said, feeling around for her with my senses.

"Right." Chara said. "Last i heard she was heading out to Grillby's with Sans."

"To Dads then." I commented, activating my flame form idly.

"Right.' Chara said, the two of us walking out the door.

* * *

When we got to Dads, we already had a crowd following us, having told every monster we came across our idea and they all followed to be ready for when it was time to try to help Raz.

"Let's eat ourselves before we do this.' Chara said, looking down at her stomach, which growled.

"Sure, might as well order Raz something." I said, nodding.

"Right.' Chara said, nodding.

"Hey Frisk, Sans!" I called out, sliding into the booth next to Frisk.

"Hi, Rara." Frisk said, waving.

"Hey, Rara." Sans said, waving also. "Come here to shove food into your MEWOth?"

"That's right." Chara said, grinning as she sat down next to Sans.

"Also, were going to see if monster food or just plain monster magic will help speed up Razs' recovery." I added, putting the container on the table and removing the cover.

"Hmm.' Frisk said, thinking. "That sounds like a good plan."

"Dad, I'll take two orders of fries please!" I called out to him, idly kicking my feet back and forth.

"Coming right up.' Grillby said, heading back into the kitchen.

"Make that triple for me!" Chara shouted, Grillby returning with an approval.

When we got our food, I opened the container for Raz's SOUL, dumping the second order in and closing it back up, before starting to eat my own food.

"That should work.' Chara said, nodding.

Raz's soul suddenly pulsed, a tiny green heart appearing where the old green SOUL was when he had the six human souls, it being about one eighth the size of the red one.

"Woah!" Chara and Frisk exclaimed, Sans simply staring. "That's cool."

The SOUL pulsed, showing that he heard that, it giving the expression of grinning.

"So" Frisk asked, thinking. "If that's it, should we do more for food then?"

"Maybe we should have monsters that have similar traits put their magic or food in." I suggested, a thoughtful look on my face.

"Hmm." Frisk said, her and Chara thinking. "That could definitely work. But, which monsters have a similar trait?"

"Well, Toriel definitely has kindness." I said.

"Okay then." Frisk said, licking her lips. "Any excuse to get some of that pie."

I rolled my eyes at this, smirking. "We should have the kindest monsters make the green SOUL and send the rest on their way, since we don't know if adding something else will mess up the current SOUL or not."

"True." Frisk said. "So, let's make a list of the kind monsters and then go from there."

"So, Papyrus is one of them…" I mentioned, a look of concentration on my face.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Definitely. And Toriel and Asgore (but, I don't think we should feed any of his food to the SOUL)."

"Considering how strong they are, if we have them do the food and magic, I think it might be enough." I said, kicking my feet back and forth, excited.

"Right." Chara said. "Let's go then."

"Frisk, you want to carry him?" I asked, turning to her.

"Sure." Frisk said, taking the jar.

* * *

When we got their house to talk to Toriel, having told the rest of the monsters our plan, all three of the monsters we needed were already there.

"Well" Chara said, waiting as the three monsters prepared their food.

"This was very convenient." I commented, smiling.

"Yeah." Frisk siad, nodding.

Raz's SOUL pulsed, sending a feeling of agreement.

Toriel, Asgore, and Papyrus placed their food in front of me, Frisk, Char and Raz's SOUL.

"Okay, let's just dump it all in." I said, opening the top of the container and dumbing everything in at once, saving a pie slice for Frisk.

Razs SOUL pulsed, the green one growing to the same size as the red DETERMINATION of his original SOUL.

"Woah!" Chara said, amazed. "It grew so much!"

I chuckled a little, smirking. "Chara, so many jokes could be made right now, and I'm barely holding myself back from making them." I told her, grinning,

"Not like you've ever experienced it." Chara said, leaning back in her chair.

I just smirked, deciding not to comment.

"Oh, I see that smirk." Chara said. She was about to add something, but she glanced at Asgore and Toriel (and Papyrus), who were still standing there.

"What do you want to say there, Chara?" I asked, making everyone turn to her.

"I'll tell you _later_." Chara said, adding the subtlest tone to the word 'later'.

"Okay." I said, nodding, before the door suddenly burst open.

"Hey, punks!" Undyne shouted, in her Undying form. "I heard you need a cook! Well, I'm just the one to do the job. Not like these other nerds!"

"Well, we already have the kindness SOUL done, so go ahead." I said, shrugging.

"Allright!" Undyne said, grinning as she went to go make food.

"So, should I go in there to make sure she doesn't burn the house down or…?" I asked Toriel, trailing off at the end.

"No." Toriel said. "She might not use the stove."

"Okay." I said, turning to Chara and Frisk. "So, what do you guys wanna do after this?"

"No clue." Frisk said, shrugging. Chara shrugged as well.

"We could play tag or something, no powers." I suggested.

"Eh, sure." Chara said, leaning back further in her chair.

"Allright, Nerds!" Undyne shouted, re-entering the kitchen. "Food's on!"

I grabbed the food, opening the container again and dumping it in.

The SOUL suddenly started glowing, seemingly building up energy, before it flashed, blinding all of us temporarily.

"What's happening now?" Chara asked.

When we could see again, we saw two new full sized SOULs, one org

ange and one yellow.

"Woah!" Chara said, impressed. "Doubles."

"So we're halfway done then, nice." I said, smiling. "Let's take a nap." I suggested, a little tired.

"Sure." They both said, shrugging at the same time.

A/N hey guys, sorry about it being shorter than usual, but kinda ran out of things to do that wasn't get food and feed me, so next time I'll try to make it a little longer. (this is to everyone who actually likes the story, everyone else who reads this and only complains I don't care for.)


	15. The end

I yawned, stretching as I woke up next to Chara, pawing her lightly.

Chara moved in her sleep, knocking my paw away.

I poked her in the side with a claw, scowling in annoyance.

Chara flinched harder, knocking my paw away once again.

I pounced onto her, digging my claws into her a little. "Wake up!" I shouted, impatient.

Chara blinked her eyes, looking up at me. Realizing that my claws were inside of her skin, she winced. But, she then grabbed my by the shirt I was wearing.

"Take out your claws.' She said, her tone calm.

"S-sorry, just trying to wake you up." I said meekly, taking the claws out and my ears flattening.

"Thanks." Chara said, rubbing her sides. "That hurts."

She then reached up and scratched me behind my ears, seeing I was a little nervous.

My ears shot back up, me smiling a little. "Sorry again, I didn't mean to dig that deep." I told her, nuzzling her.

"It's fine." Chara said, kissing my forehead. "I'm not mad. Just be careful."

"Okay." I said nodding, smiling at her.

"Now" Chara said, smiling slightly. "What should we do now?"

"Well, you're thinking we should 'play' around some, but we should probably get those other three SOULS for Raz." I said, yawning a little.

"But, where?" Chara asked.

"Gaster might be strong enough for one of them." I suggested, nuzzling her.

"Hmm." Chara said, thinking. "You may have a point. What trait would Dakurai have? She's got to have quite a bit of power in her."

"I think Perseverance, she did fight Raz for a long while." I said, mood souring a little at the mention of her.

"Huh." Chara said. "You might be right."

"And if she doesn't I think Muffet definitely does, considering it's a main thing in her fight." I added, pacing a little.

"Yeah.' Chara said. "Well, let's check."

"How about you do that, I think I know where to go for integrity and patience." I told her, not wanting to talk to Dakurai.

"Okay." Chara said, understanding.

* * *

"Hey Gaster, Sans!" I called out to them, sitting down at their table at Dads.

"Hey" Gaster said, waving. Sans waved as well, being occupied by a ketchup bottle.

"So, I'm gonna be blunt here, I need you two to make some food for me to give Razs SOUL." I told them, cutting to the chase.

Both nodded, understanding. Sans teleported back to the house and Gaster walked back into the kitchen to borrow some supplies from Dad.

"He could of teleported me with him." I grumbled, getting up and heading to Frisk and Charas.

* * *

I made it back to the house, slightly irritated at Sans. But, said skeleton was making food and mixing it in a bowl as I walked in.

"Thanks for the teleport back." I said sarcastically, sitting at the table.

"Oh" Sans said, grinning. "That must have been PAWFUL to walk here."

"Shut up." I grumbled, crossing my arms on the desk and putting my head in them.

"You okay?" Sans asked.

"Gonna have to deal with _her_ for a little." I told him, frowning.

"You know" Sans said, leaning on the table. "She's not that bad, ya know."

"She's the reason Raz is like this in the first place." I said, not budging on my opinion of her.

"She didn't kill him." Sans said. "Not gonna lie, but his own personality was what did him in. She wouldn't have killed him, I don't think."

"If she didn't attack him, his body wouldn't of burned out from the power needed to hold her off long enough to SPARE her." I countered, looking at him.

"WEll" Sans said, his tone like that of a father. "Do you really think she doesn't feel bad for that?"

"I-i." I started, before I sighed. "I don't know, and I'm too mad at her to really care."

"Well" Sans said. "She's feeling pretty bad about it too. I don't think she's much of the killer type. Well, from what i can tell of her since she's standing right behind you."

I froze at this, slowly turning around to glance at her, before I buried my head in my arms, groaning in annoyance.

" **Hi."** Dakurai said, sitting down next to me.

"Hey." I grumbled, looking at her with one eye, the other still covered.

" **So"** the white clad woman said, sighing. " **Do you wanna talk?"**

"Not really, but we probably will anyway, considering I just heard them lock us in here." I said, sighing.

" **So they did.'** Dakurai said, noticing it. " **WEll, I guess you get that I've already apologized so I'll skip that."**

"I'd probably take it better if you apologized to Razs SOUL and it pulsed that he didn't mind." I told her, looking at the table.

" **Sorry."** Dakurai said, placing her hand on the jar.

The SOUL sent a very strong pulse, feelings of acceptance coming from it.

" **Thanks.'** Dakurai said, smiling.

"I guess I can tolerate you at least for now." I said, giving her a small smile. "Now go make him something so he can come back."

" **On it.'** Dakurai said, heading into the kitchen.

"We made up a little, you two can come back in!" I shouted through the door, knowing they were on the other side.

Sans and Chara unlocked the door, walking back into the room.

"You're lucky that worked Sans, or I'd have to take my anger out on you." I told him, glaring a little.

"Meh." Sans said, shrugging. "You don't scare MEOW."

"That one was a stretch and you know it." I said, pointing at him and glaring.

"Meh." Sahs said, shrugging again.

"Just go make the food so Raz can be back." I ordered the skeleton, turning to the container with his SOUL in it.

"Sure." Sans said, heading into the kitchen.

"You'll be back soon." I muttered to the SOUL, putting a hand on the glass.

* * *

"Almost done?" I shouted into the kitchen at the three, getting impatint.

"Keep ya shirt on!" Sans shouted back. "Like Papyrus'll tell ya, cooking takes time."

"I don't mind if you take your shirt off!" Chara shouted.

"Maybe later." I told her, smirking a little.

"You better!" Chara said, a similar expression on her face.

"Now I'm tempted not to." I shot back, leaning back in my chair.

"You want me to come out there and make you?" Chara asked.

"Now is not the time for that… later." I said, a grin on my face as I stood up, stretching.

"I'm good at making time." Chara said, leaning onto me.

"Okay, now I'm tempted to follow you somewhere and vanish for a couple of hours." I told her, leaning back onto her.

"How about right now?" Chara asked, putting a hand behind my ears and scratching.

"Y-yess Mistress." I said, mind fogging a little with pleasure.

"Good." Chara said, her tone a bit sinister. "Let's go.'

* * *

"That was _amazing_." I told Chara, nuzzling up to her.

"You were great.' Chara said, scratching my head. "You're getting much better."

"Thank you Mistress." I said, purring as she scratched me.

"You're welcome pet." Chara said, kissing my forehead.

I purred more at this, countering with a kiss on her lips.

"Oh?" Chara said, surprised. "You're wanting more?"

"Maybe." I told her, blushing a little, nuzzling her around the neck.

"Well" Chara said, smiling. "I'll oblige you then. But, first, we should see if they're done. Then I'm going to **ravage** you."

"Wait, then what was what we just did?" I asked, whimpering a little at the thought of that her being gentle.

"Warmup." Chara said, grinning.

"Meep." I said, ears flattening.

* * *

"So, how's the food going?" I asked, entering the kitchen behind Chara.

Gaster, who had just arrived, waved, setting his plate.

"Enjoy.' He said.

"Well, we're not eating it, and I'm not sure Raz has taste at the moment, but thanks anyways." I said, shrugging as I opened the top of the contain with the SOUL in it, dumping the food in.

"Well" Gaster said. "If he approves of it, I'll say he enjoyed it."

The SOUL pulsed in approval, a light blue heart forming in its place.

"Good.' Gaster said. "He approves of it."

"Now we just need the last two to finish making their food… even though they started before you." I said, grumbling in annoyance at the end.

"Actually" Gaster said. "I started much before Sans, remember. I made my dish at the restaurant."

"They're still taking forever." I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Yeah." Gaster said. "I realized that."

"Round two?" I asked, turning to Chara.

"Prepare yourself." Chara said, grinning.

"Meep." I said again, following her back to her room.

* * *

"Ow, my everythings everything." I said, groaning in pleasurable pain.

"You were great this time." Chara said, scratching my ears again. "I was definitely right about you improving."

I purred at her petting, smiling as the pain bit of the pleasure was washed away, leaning into her hand.

"You know.' Chara said. "I think we need to learn a few new _tricks_. The old ones wear off after a while."

"Like?" I asked, interested.

"Not sure.' Chara said. "I'll have to think up a few things. But, I'm sure you'll _love_ them."

"Meep." I said for the third time today, scared for my continued health.

* * *

"Everyone else done?" I asked, entering the kitchen first this time, having suggested we see if the food is done before round three.

"Done." Sans said, holding up his food. It was a hot dog. "It was originally gonna be a hot cat, but i feel our resident feline'd take some offense to that."

"I'm not gonna comment." I decided, dumping the hot dog into the container, a dark blue heart appearing in its place. "Now we wait for the last person to finish coo-"

" **I'm done."** Dakurai said, holding up her plate of omelet and bacon.

"Good, this isn't a running gag then." I told them, relieved, dumping the food into the container a purple heart appearing in a flash… but not much else.

"I can't tell." Chara said. "Is that good?"

"Something's wrong." I mutter with a frown, staring at the SOUL, noticing something a little off about the red one. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to a black smudge on Raz's original SOUL.

"I don't know." Chara said.

"Well… it's in the red SOUL, so DETERMINATION should be enough to fix this… Sans, can you use a shortcut and get Frisk here?" I asked, turning to the skeleton, a worried look on my face.

"On it." Sans said, doing that.

"Chara, how high would you say your DETERMINATION is?" I asked her, sitting at the table.

"Pretty damn high." She said.

"Okay cool, when Frisk get's here, I'll tell you what to do." I said, kicking my feet.

"Okay." Chara said, nodding.

Sans returned at that moment, holding Frisk.

"Alright Frisk, Chara, I'm going to need you two to channel as much DETERMINATION as you can, into Razs' SOUL." I told them, cutting to the point.

"Got it." They said, taking deep breaths and doing so, gritting their teeth.

The black thing on Raz's SOUL disappeared painfully slow, taking about thirty minutes, before it finally vanished, the seven SOULs starting to glow blindingly bright.

"What's happening now?" Chara asked.

"I HAVE NO CLUE!" I shouted, covering my eyes.

* * *

I opened my new eyes, them glowing their respective hazel colors due to the sheer _power_ I wielded now, floating above the table, stretching my new limbs.

"Holy shit!" Chara said, jaw dropping.

"This power… is too much." I said, worry in my voice and on my face, power coming off me in waves.

"What do you mean 'too much'?" Frisk asked, worry beginning to come into her face.

"I-i can't contain it." I told them, doubling over in sudden pain. "I can't!"

"Quick!" Chara shouted. "Fire a burst out where it won't harm anyone."

Obliging, I fired straight up, a massive wave of energy shooting out of my outstretched hand, but I found that for all the power I was using, I only gained more.

"It's not working!" I shouted, panic in my voice.

"What do we do?" Frisk asked Rara, panic in her voice.

"I don't know!" She said, panicking as well.

Suddenly, I stood straight up, seemingly calm, looking at everyone with a sad expression on my face.

"What's with that change?" Chara asked, her tone suspicious. "You weren't so calm a second ago."

"I'm sorry." I muttered simply, a downcast look on my face.

"What?" Chara asked. "What are you saying?"

I let out a little sob, as the universe was enveloped in white, my power exploding out of my body, ERASEing everything.

* * *

I woke up, looking around, seeing nothing but darkness in every direction.

"Well… I killed everyone." I said, a depressed tone in my voice, idly checking my STATs, seeing every single one with an infinity sign next to it.

"Great, I'm even _stronger_ because of it." I muttered, angry, before I turned around, and noticed something I didn't think I'd see in the void… a orange box of text, with the word RESET on it.

"Huh… guess here we go again." I muttered, reaching a hand out, the box flashed, and I fainted, wondering what awaited me in the new timeline.

A/N well, this story ends off here guys, it's been a _bang, and hey, theres a sequal up, just so you guys know_


	16. An!

Hey guys, just so you know, theres a sequal up, just wanted to tell ya!


End file.
